But For Now
by fritzbrenda
Summary: HUDDY! House and Cuddy. Como tudo começou! vamos ver no que vai dar. Atençao era pra ser OneShot. Mas teve continuaçao.
1. Capitulo 01

_Alguém me disse que você falou_

_Que acha graça e tem pena de mim_

_Que não me ama que o nosso caso já chegou ao fim_

_Que o telefone não me atende mais_

_Que prá você agora tanto faz_

_Mas se é verdade que você não quer,_

_Responda se puder_

W: House desista. Dessa vez o que você fez foi demais.

H: Ai que ta Wilson. Dessa vez eu não fiz nada.

W: ata. a Stacy deita em sua cama, não foi nada?

H: ELA ARMO TUDO. Ela sabia que a Cuddy ia ao meu quarto. Foi antes e deu em cima de mim.

W: E você como o garanhão que é não disse não?!

H: ELA ME DERRUBOU NA CAMA. Eu não fiz nada. nao rolo nada, por que a lisa Chego bem na hora.

W: House. Eu não sei como que você quer que acredite numa baboseira dessas.

H: Não quero que você acredite. Quero que a lisa acredite em mim.

W: tente se explicar então.

H: com coisa que ela olha na minha cara?

W: você tem ate amanha as 9 da manha para convencê-la. Porque as 9:01 ela já não estará mais aqui em Michigan.

House o olhou incrédulo. Wilson lhe contou a história. Conto que ontem de noite, ela havia ido procurá-lo pra conversar. Disse que havia tomado uma grande decisão. E que não queria que o amigo nem tentasse convencê-la do contrario. Apenas queria o apoio dele.

House foi abismado quando Wilson terminou de contar.

O único amor dele estava indo embora de Michigan e estava indo para New Jersey.

O que seria da vida dele? Nem ele próprio sabia.

No dia seguinte foi até o dormitório de Lisa. Precisava pelo menos olhá-la mais uma vez.

Chegou em passos lentos. a viu colocar as malas dentro do táxi. E dar um longo abraço no amigo.

ele penso em ir lá. Tentar convencê-la do contrario. Mas não teve coragem. Ficou escondido atrás de uma arvore.

**20 anos depois.**

Cuddy terminou a sua faculdade. e foi trabalhar no PPTH. Logo se tornou chefe do Hospital,

seu velho amigo e escudeiro, Wilson também tinha ido trabalha lá. depois que ela foi embora, nunca deixaram

de se falar. Sempre escondido, afinal Greg não podia saber onde ela estava. O que ela não esperava era que o destino lhe pregasse uma grande peça.

Recém separado, Gregory House, agora um grande Infectologista, resolve mudar de cidade. afinal, ali em Boston não teria boas recordações.

Lembra-se do seu velho amigo Wilson e resolve dar uma ligada. Afinal NJ não era um mal lugar

Para se viver.

H: Alô Jimmy Boy?

W: House?!

H: Não.. PAPAI NOEL!

W: Oh! Meu Deus, é você mesmo House. Quando tempo?!

H: Pois é nunca mais nos vimos depois que me formei. e você como esta?

W: uWou.. eu vou bem..

H: então.. eu queria ver com você. Sabe acabei de me divorcia da Stacy..

W: Stacy? Aquela Stacy?

H: Sim, Sim, aquela mesma.

W: Mas..eu nem sabia..que vocês..

H: Bom Jimmy Boy isso já não vem mais ao caso. O que queria mesmo era saber se você conhece

um lugar bom para morar. e trabalhar por a e em NJ?!

W: Bom.. Morar não sei .. Afinal seu gosto sempre foi o oposto do meu, Mas para trabalhar... eu acho que sei.

H: Hummm isso é bom. Teria como você dar uma Olhada pra mim?

W: Claro.. te ligo amanha.

H: Ok espero resposta.

W: Ok.. Bye.

Wilson foi pego de surpresa pela ligação de House. e principalmente pela notícia que ele havia se casado. e com Stacy. Aquela que separo o casal mais invejado da faculdade. ele ficou confuso. Mas daria um jeito de ajudar o amigo.

No outro dia foi ate a sala de Cuddy. Ela estava atolada em um monte de papeis. mas mesmo assim tentou a sorte em uma conversar.

W: Posso entra?

C: Claro.

W: Se estiver ocupada volto depois.

C: Não. Não. Só estou dando uma revisada nesses papeis. Os originais, já estão no escritório.

W: Hum.. Então como você esta?

C: Bem.. masss você não viu aqui só para saber como eu estou.

W: É pelo visto você me conhece bem..

C: As vezes até demais.

W: Então. Ontem eu estava em meu escritório. e.. [i]- ele penso em dizer que House havia ligado

mas não sabia qual seria a reação dela. então tentou de outro modo a aproximação-[/i] E por acaso

me veio a mente quando você e House brigaram. que você decidiu trancar a faculdade. e vir para cá.

C: Wilson.. Sei que você é um ótimo amigo. e guardo esse segredo melhor que ninguém.

W: Não quero falar do segredo. Quero saber como você reagiria se visse o House Hoje?

C: MUITO bem. tudo que aconteceu entre nós, ficou em Michigan. Tenho certeza que não o amo mais.

W: Cuddy, como você mesma disse, você me conhece muito bem. e para sua tristeza, nesse momento eu posso lhe dizer que eu também lhe conheço muito bem. E sei que esta mentindo.

C: Mas por que a pergunta sobre House?

W: Nada, apenas curiosidade. Nós nunca conversamos sobre esse assunto.

C: E não vai ser Hoje. quem sabe. um outro dia.

W: Ok. já entendi a Deixa. Bem.. Estou de saída. Fiquei de olhar uma casa para um amigo

que esta querendo vir de Boston morar aqui em NJ.

Aquelas palavras, de Wilson fora como uma bomba, para lisa. Não poderia ser quem ela estava pensando.

O que ele viria fazer em NJ? Ele havia casado. Estava feliz em Boston. Bom pelo menos era o que ela sabia.

Mesmo com a briga, e separação lisa Jamais havia esquecido House. e Quando Retornou a Michigan, andou investigando e descobriu que seu grande amor havia se casado. e tinha ido embora. Mas ela resolveu não perguntar nada a Wilson.

Mais a noite quando Wilson chegou a casa. Ligou para House, Ele havia encontrado o apartamento perfeito. mobiliado e com um Bônus para ele, Um piano e não era um piano qualquer era uma Steinway

House adorou a idéia. pelo menos já tinha companhia dentro de casa. o piano.

Umas 2 semanas depois House chegou em NJ. Wilson havia ido buscá-lo no aeroporto.

Quando encontrou Wilson, foram logo se abraçando. Fazia tempo que eles não se viam.

saíram para almoçar. Os dois falaram do apartamento. House ficou ansioso para poder ver o apartamento. Quando chegaram la. foi amor a primeira vista. House logo fecho negocio com o proprietário.

E em menos de 1 semana já estava morando no apartamento. Mas agora faltava algo emprego.

House pegou a sua moto (a única coisa que não vendeu apos a separação de Stacy. Alem de sua Guitarra.) e saiu andando pela cidade de NJ. Quando acelerou um pouco mais a moto para tentar passa o sinal ainda no amarelo,

Eis que a tragédia acontece. Uma outra moto estava fazendo a mesma coisa. e acabaram se chocando. House não saiu muito ferido mas sua perna doía demais. Quando a ambulância chega só teve tempo de pedir aos para-médicos para levá-lo ate PPHT

e pedir por James Wilson, logo ficou inconsciente.

**No PPHT.**

A ambulância chega. algum médicos estavam de plantão, quando o socorrista chega com House deitado na maca.

Ele olha para uns médicos que estavam próximos e fala que era pra chamar o Dr. James Wilson.

Uma da enfermeira bate a porta da sala de Cuddy. Wilson estava na sala junto a ela.

EN: Desculpe Doutora, mas acabou de chegar uma emergência e estão pedindo pelo Dr. Wilson.

Wilson se levanta e sai, Cuddy curiosa vai junto. Quando chegam a emergência, os olhos dela nao acreditam,

era seu grande amor, ali deitado em uma maca. Tudo ralado, e desacordado.

Os poucos House vai retomando a consciência e quando termina de abrir os olhos, encontra os olhos marejados de Cuddy o olhando tentando entender alguma coisa. Ele tenta falar. Mas a voz nao sai. e nesse mesmo momento, ela vira as costas e sair para sua sala.

Wilson fica ali. Tentando ajudar. Ate que House consegue fala alguma coisa.

H: Jimmy... Minha..perna...

W: o que tem? você não a sente?

H: Sim.. Mas dói de mais..

Wilson manda que façam alguns exames. Da uma dose de morfina a House e sai.

vai ate a sala de Cuddy.

C: desde quando?

Cuddy ainda não havia conseguido digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo

House estava ali. de novo perto dela. Mas agora como paciente.

C: então Wilson, desde quando ele esta aqui? E Por que eu não fiquei sabendo?

W: Faz 3 semanas. Ele esta se separando da Stacy, queria um novo lugar. Um novo recomeçar.

C: 3 semanas?! Foi quando você...

W: sim.. quando lhe vim pergunta sobre você e ele.

C: Então o amigo que você procuro casa.. era..pra ele.

W: sim. ele já ate se mudo para o apartamento.

C: Mas por que você perguntou a respeito de nós?

W: Ele precisa arrumar um emprego. Já que a maioria dos Hospitais, por mais que reconheça a competência dele, não o suportam por mais de dois meses. Você sabe muito bem dos genes indomáveis dele Cuddy.

C: É eu sei. Mas ele já arrumo alguma coisa?

W: eu sabia que ele tinha uma entrevista. Creio que quando aconteceu o acidente ele

deveria estar indo em direção ao hospital.

Cuddy não falava nada desde que tinha chegado a sua sala. Estava andando

Impaciente por todos os lados da sala. Sempre olhando para fora. Tentando entender tudo o que se passava. e principalmente o que iria fazer.

House tivera uma piora em seu quadro clinico. Teve uma parada cardíaca. A dor em sua perna aumentava cada dia mais. as vezes nem a morfina ajudava.

Foi quando ligaram pra Stacy, para que ela pudesse ajudar, em caso de ter que fazer alguma cirurgia e precisassem de autorização.

Quando Stacy chegou, viu House deitado na cama, desacordado. Fazia pouco tempo que tinham lhe colocado para dormir. Afinal ele estava com muita dor.

Stacy logo foi fala com Wilson. Wilson lhe contou da perna. disse que teriam que amputá-la ou ele viveria com fortes dores. e não conseguira andar direito.

Stacy volto ao quarto de House e esperou ele acordar. Para conversar.

Stacy tentou de varias maneiras, convencê-lo de amputar a disse que não.

que preferiria a morte. a ser aleijado. Stacy sem ter o que fazer, foi falar com Cuddy, para saber se havia algo diferente a ser feito.

Cuddy lhe contou que havia um meio termo. Mas que ele sentiria muita dor e teria que toma remédio para sempre.

Então, apos muito pensar. Stacy autorizou a cirurgia. Sabia que ele jamais iria perdoá-la. Mas ela sabia que era o melhor a ser feito.

Fazia quase 2 meses em que House estava no hospital. e ate agora os dois nao tinhao conversado.

Ele queria muito fala com Cuddy, mas não sabia qual seria a reação dela.

Stacy já havia voltado para Boston. e House ficou ali no hospital, esperando o dia de ter alta. Depois de mais alguns dias, Cuddy foi ate o quarto de House. ele estava dormindo. pelo menos foi o que ela penso. Ela ficou-o admirando. Fazia tempo que não via aquele homem, e como ele ainda mexia com ela.

ela se aproximou da cama. Apenas olhando. Ate que virou as costas para sair do quarto quando:

H: Não sai. Fique por favor.

Cuddy não falo nada. Apenas ficou ali de costas. Não queria olhar nos olhos dele.

Não sabia qual seria a reação dela,

H: preciso ver seus olhos mais uma vez minha pequena. Por favor.

C: Sua pequena deixou de existir a 20 anos atrás. ( ainda de costas para ele)

H: Desculpe. Agora é Dra. Cuddy.

C: Sim, [b]Dra.[/b] Cuddy.

H: Mas por que não veio me visita antes?

C: Não preciso visitar meus pacientes para saber como eles estão. Eu recebo todos os dias o relatório de cada um e já sabia que o senhor estava bem.

H: Nossa. Senhor agora. Tudo bem que estou um pouco mais velho, mas Senhor?!

C: House. Não pense que é o centro das atenções.

H: Não. Apenas sou o centro de Suas Atenções.

Nesse momento cuddy se vira para olhá-lo. Ele não acredita na imagem que esta a sua frente. Como ela havia mudado. Estava mais linda.

H: no dia que foi embora de Michigan, eu fui tentar falar com você. Tentar me explicar. Mas vi que não iria adiantar. Você estava decidida a ir e não voltar mais. Então me despede de você, de longe. Foi à coisa mais dura que tive que fazer. Ver você ir embora e não fazer nada para tentar impedi-la.

C: Nada que você fizesse ou falasse mudaria a minha decisão.

H: Eu sei. Mas o que queria mais era sentir você em meus braços pela ultima vez. Como naquele abraço que você deu em Jimmy.

Cuddy não falou nada. A imagem do abraço veio em sua mente. Mas o que House não sabia era que quando ela estava abraçando o Jimmy era ele que ela via.

Cuddy sai da quarto de House e vai ate o escritório dela. se tranca em sua sala e la fica o resto dia. Tentando entender o que se passa em sua cabeça, tentando decifra os próprios pensamentos.

Mais uma semana se passa na fria cidade de NJ. Era dia de dar alta a House. e Cuddy teria que tomar uma grande decisão. foi ate a sala de Wilson, para conversar com ele.

C: posso entrar?

W: Ah.. Claro.

Ela entra, e senta-se em frente a Wilson.

C: Então. no dia que House sofreu o acidente. Ele estava realmente indo a entrevista?

W: Sim o chefe do Hospital general ligou perguntando se havia acontecido algo. Por ele não te aparecido a entrevista.

C: então ele já esta empregado no Hospital general?

W: infelizmente não. a vaga já foi ocupada.

C: então ele continua desempregado.

W: sim. Mas por?

C: Estive pensando que não seria má idéia ter um departamento de Infectologia por aqui.

W: É, mas é do House que estamos falando.

C: Pode deixar que House para mim é passado. E quem gosta de passado é museu

Após sair da sala de Wilson, Cuddy vai ate a o quarto de House.

C: Podemos conversar?

H: Depende. Sobre o que?

C: Sei que está procurando um emprego.

H: É, eu tinha uma entrevista no Hospital General, Mas acho que não tem mais a vaga.

C: É eu liguei para lá. Ja foi Ocupada.

H: É to vendo que vou ter que voltar a Boston.

C: É o que queres? volta a Boston?

H: Não. Nunca quis. Mas lá eu acho que tenho emprego. já aqui.. não sei.

C: Se você quiser.. Estamos inaugurando uma nova ala aqui no hospital. E é bem a sua área.

H: Eu e Você. Trabalhando no mesmo Hospital. 20 anos depois?

C: Estaremos no mesmo Hospital, Mas agora eu como Chefe e você como empregado, eis a nossa única relação House.

H: Lisa..

C: Cuddy..House.. Cuddy.

H: Ok. Aceito o desafio.

_Quem é que liga no meio da noite_

_Diz que está sozinha_

_Quem é que nos meus braços fala que é só minha_

_E chora de emoção na hora do prazer_

_Por que será que você não assume_

_Que eu sou seu homem_

_Porque o tempo todo fala no meu nome_

_Confessa que você não sabe me esquecer_

Alguns meses se passaram. House agora usa uma Bengala e estava preso a seu mais novo companheiro. o Vicodim.

Ele contratou uma Equipe. Apenas por que fora imposto. Afinal ninguém merecia

As loucuras que ele fazia.

Deu Muita dor de cabeça a Cuddy. se pergunta-se a ela se estava arrependida de dar o emprego a ele, Nesse momento ela diria que sim, Mas só por que acabou de ter mais uma de suas brigas com ele.

Ela sabia que tinha feito à coisa certa. Que ele por mais louco que parecesse, ele salvava. As vidas. Então. Não tinha muito que reclamar.

A convivência entre os dois era tensa. Toda vez que ele entrava na sala dela, parecia que o coração dela ia saltar pela boca.

Cada olhar de um para com o outro dizia que a qualquer momento eles iriam esquecer onde estavam e iam se agarrar.

Fizeram ate a sua equipe suspeitar que algum dia os dois tivesse alguma coisa.

Mas para eles. só restaram as especulações. Por que os dois negavam ate a morte. e Wilson Havia sido proibido de comentar algo. Com risco de perder o emprego.

Um dia House chegou ao hospital atrasado como sempre. Mas seu mal-humor estava a flor da pele. Chegou a sua sala e nada falou. Ficou sentado em sua cadeira brincando com sua bolinha. Todos foram ate o escritório dele, afinal eles tinham um caso e precisavam saber o que fazer.

H: Não estou num bom dia. então não me venham com perguntas idiotas.

Ch: Novidade você não estar num bom dia. Avise-me quando estiver.

H: Quando sua..

E nesse momento Cuddy adentra na sala dele.

H: salvo pelo Gongo.

C: Você! Clinica agora!

H: EU tenho um caso.

C: Não não tem. é câncer. Manda pro Wilson.

H: Mas como que você sabe?

C: Se vocês olhassem direito a ficha, veriam que foi encaminhado para o lugar errado. Esta escrito JAMES WILSON.

H: Vocês não?

Ca: Não. Na verdade. Não.

H: Diz-me pra que contratei vocês? Se nem pra lerem ficha vocês prestam?

H: Clinica como castigo. Agora. Ta melhor assim?! BOSS!

Os 3 saíram da sala. Deixando apenas Cuddy e House sozinhos na sala.

C: você tambem..

H: Não estou um bom dia. então prefiro ficar por aqui.

C: Você não esta em um bom dia.. Diz-me quando esta?

H: Sem graçinhas há essas horas. Principalmente Hoje.

C: O que tem Hoje de tao especial?

H: You Don'T Remember? Sorry.

E levanta da mesa e sai em direção a sala de Wilson. Deixando Cuddy pensativa.

Afinal que dia era hoje? Um dia qualquer para ela.

House foi logo entrando.

W: Pra que eu tenho porta mesmo? Ah. Para baterem antes de entrarem

House nada falou, apenas deitou-se no sofá dele e ficou quieto.

Wilson pensou em falar algo. Mas viu que House estava longe.

W: é hoje não é?

House apenas confirmou com a Cabeça, Mantendo o olhar fixo ao teto.

W: Você já pensou em esquecer? Com o tempo dói menos.

H: Você ja tentou não respirar? Impossível. É algo involuntário.

W: Mas você vai ter que esquecê-la um dia.

H: 20 anos Wilson. não são 20 horas e nem 20 dias. São 20 vinte anos que luto para tira-la daqui. me diz como eu faço?

W: é não é fácil.

House logo saiu da sala de Wilson. e foi até o terraço.

não queria ser quando chegou lá teve uma surpresa.

O seu Tão adorado ponto de isolamento, estava sendo ocupado por outra pessoa.

H: to vendo que vou ter que manda fazer uma placa com a palavra OCUPADO e colocar do outro lado da porta.

C: Não pense que é o único que gosta de um pouco de paz.

H: O que faz aqui?

C: Depois que me deixou sozinha em sua sala. Eu fiquei pensando no que você quis dizer com o "não Hoje".

H: Descobriu?

C: Hoje. O que tem Hoje? A Única coisa que me lembro é que...

H: Bingo!

C: House. você tem que superar isso. ja são 20 anos..

H: São vinte anos que eu tento tirar você dos meus pensamentos. Hoje, Exatamente Hoje. Nessa data. Foi o dia que você partiu de Michigan. Foi o dia que me senti o cara mais idiota do mundo. Por simplesmente não ter coragem de tentar fazer você desistir dessa idéia maluca.

C: Mas..

H: Cuddy. Olha para mim, diz que você realmente me esqueceu. Diz que aquilo que passamos morreu. Mas diz isso olhando em meus olhos. Diz sem gaguejar.

C: House, Isso não vai deu certo uma vez. E não dará certo novamente. - ela diz isso olhando para o chão-

H: Sabe qual o seu problema? Quando se trata de um paciente você faz de tudo para corra tudo bem, mas quando se trata de se entregar a um amor, você tem medo. E eu acho que o seu único medo é de ser feliz.

C: Sabe qual o seu problema. Você quer saber melhor dos outros, do que eles mesmos.

H: Eu não quero saber melhor dos outros. Eu ti conheço Lisa, Melhor que você mesma. Sei de tudo que gosta. e tudo que odeia. Sei quando você realmente esta brava. e quando esta apenas revoltada.

C: As pessoas Mudam House.

H: People don't change. Apenas modificam algumas coisas. But don't Change.

C: E como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

H: Por que eu sei que você ainda me Ama.

Cuddy não disse nada. Apenas saiu do terraço indo a direção ao seu escritório.

House precisava continuar aquela conversa. Sabia que tinha atingido um ferida, a ferida

que ele próprio criara. e sai atrás dela.

Cuddy entra em sua sala. as palavras de House ainda estava frescas em sua mente, quando House entra logo atrás dela.

H: ate quando você vai fugiu de mim?

C: não estou fugindo.

H: Não. Eu estou. Lisa. Pare de se infantil. E me responda.

C: Não tenho nada a lhe dizer House.

H: Então nega. Olha em meus Olhos e nega.

C: House. Não foi eu quem casou aqui. nao foi eu quem jogo pro alto o nosso amor

por apenas uma noite. Não foi eu quem brinco com os seus sentimento. Muito pelo contrario.

H: ISSO! Joga na minha cara a maior burrice que eu fiz. Que me casei pra tentar tira-la do meu coração. Joga na minha cara que eu sou o culpado de nós não termos dado certo. Não precisa. Eu assumo os meus erros.

C: Não foi isso que quis dizer.

H: Mas foi o que disse Lisa.

House saiu da sala de Cuddy. Sabia que o que acabara de dizer tinha sido muita informação para uma pessoa só ele acabara de revelar, ate para si próprio que o casamento dele havia sido um erro.

_Tem nada a ver_

_Você é que está fugindo da verdade_

_Parece que tem medo da felicidade_

_Você diz que não, teu corpo diz que sim_

_Tem nada a ver a boca que me beija_

_A mão que me apedreja_

_Se deita em minha cama depois me difama_

_Diz que não me quer, mas vive atrás de mim_

Quando House chegou a sua casa, foi logo para um banho, precisava relaxar.

havia sido um dia longo, não que tivera algum caso interessante. Mas todo o stress

da conversa que teve com cuddy fez com que ficasse muito cansado.

Após termina o banho, foi ate o quarto, colocou uma calça e volto a sala. Deitou no sofá

Pegou uma dose do Uísque e frasco de vicodim e o controle remoto e ficou vagando pelo seu mundo.

Ja Era tarde. Cuddy ainda esta em seu escritório. Toda aquela discussão com House havia deixado pensando. Então resolve que tem que sair para dar uma espairecida.

Apos muito rodar pela cidade. Resolve ir ao único lugar onde lhe daria um pouco de paz.

Muito longe de seu pensamento. House escuta a sua campainha tocar. não queria atender. Mas a campainha continuava insistentemente. Ate que ele levanta e vai atender.

Quando abre a porta, ela entra como um furacão pra dentro da casa dele.

C: Você acha mesmo que vai entrando na minha sala. Falando do nosso passado e sai, me deixando mais louca do que ja sou e sai ficar simplesmente assim, sem nada em pra ser dito ou falado?

H: O que eu quero escutar você insiste em não responder.

C: O que você quer saber House? Se eu ainda te amo? Sim. eu ainda te amo. Nunca consegui tira você da minha vida quando foi embora fui na intenção de quando você saísse de Michigan..

H: Eu sei. que quando você pediu transferência para NJ, e voltou um mês depois que eu me formei. Terminou a sua faculdade lá, só pra depois voltar a morar aqui oficialmente.

C: Mas como?

H: Você acha mesmo que o Gossping boy ia ficar fica de bico fechado?

C: Mas, ele juro..

H: O mesmo juramento que eu o fiz fazer, um dia antes de sair de Michigan. Que ele ia cuidar de você, e sempre ia me manter informado dos seus passos. Por que você acha que stacy pediu o divorcio?

C: Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas creio que seja pelos genes incontroláveis seus..

H: é tambem. Mas um dia deixei meu laptop ligado com a caixa de e-mail aberta. Ela sentou e leu todos os emails do jimmy. e em todos eles fala de você.

C: você nunca pensou em construir uma vida ao lado da Stacy. Viver para ela? Ter filhos?

H: A única pessoa que sonhei ter filhos, um dia me deixou. Depois disso decide que não os queria mais. por que uma dia fariam eu lembra de você. Principalmente se puxasse a cor dos meus olhos. eu sempre acabaria lembrando de você.

C: Mas por que então se casou?

H: Não sei. Acho que para fugir. Tentar uma "realidade Alternativa" onde todos eram felizes. Mas meu mundo encantado era uma farsa. Então resolvemos acabar com tudo.

Ambos estavam sentados no sofá. Em momento os olhos se desviavam. Mas agora o silencio impera..

House que estava ao lado dela, conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela. era o mesmo que de vinte anos atrás. mas ele só não sabia se o gosto do beijo era o mesmo.

Cuddy agora fitava o chão. O cheiro dele mexia com todos os sentidos dela.

Movido por um impulso House a beija. No começo ela tenta lutar contra. Mas acaba cedendo. a quando tempo ela desejava isso. Quantas e Quantas vezes o auge de uma briga com ele, ela teve que se segurar para não pular no pescoço dele e calá-lo com um beijo.

House logo sente a entrega dela. E começa a beijar com mais força. segura em sua nuca para ela não tentar fugir novamente. Aos poucos ele vai trazendo ela para cima de seu corpo. deitando-se no sofá. Nesse momento Cuddy para com o beijo.

H: O que foi? Beijo tão mal assim?

C: Não.. Mas não creio que seja o certo?

H: Que eu saiba você correspondeu ao beijo. Então...

C: Greg..

Nesse momento House da um sorriso tímido. olhando nos olhos dela e prendendo um cacho de cabelo que cairá em frente ao rosto dela.

H: Quanto tempo eu não escuto isso de você.

C: Seu bobo.

E House mais uma vez a puxa para um beijo. Sua mãos agora passeavam pelas costas de Cuddy. Como se quisesse ver se tudo estava ali. Aos poucos ele vai abaixando o zíper da saia dela. As Mãos de lisa passeavam pelo tórax de House.

Aos poucos, em meio a muitos beijos, cada peça de roupa vai cobrindo o chão. e quando a ultima barreira é retirada.

House e Cuddy fazem amor. Mas não foi uma única vez não. Afinal havia se passado mais de vinte anos após a ultima vez que estiveram juntos.

_Quem é que liga no meio da noite_

_Diz que está sozinha_

_Quem é que nos meus braços fala que é só minha_

_E chora de emoção na hora do prazer_

_Por que será que você não assume_

_Que eu sou seu homem_

_Porque o tempo todo fala no meu nome_

_Confessa que você não sabe me esquecer_

Em meio a madrugada, apos estarem exaustos, e agora deitados na cama, House começa a admirar o corpo da mulher que esta ao seu lado. Esta mais bela que da ultima vez.

_Como é que ela consegue ficar mais linda a cada dia que passa.._ - era o unico pensamento que vinha a sua mente. Ainda passeando com os dedos pelas costas de Cuddy. ele começa a lembrar dos momentos que tiveram agora.

aos poucos Cuddy vai despertando..

H: velhos hábitos não mudam. Ainda acorda toda madrugada?

C: Todos os dias.

H: Você e sua admiração pela escuridão.

C: Culpa sua.

H: Não é minha culpa..

C: Quem acorda toda noite. Só pra ver o escuro?

H: Ok..Ok.. é minha culpa. e que disse que eu ainda acordo de noite?

Nesse momento ela se vira de frente pra ele..

C: Peaple Don't Change.

H: Hey! Essa frase é minha...

C: então peça direita autorais.

e se aproxima mais, dando-lhe um selinho e se aconchegando mais nos braços dele.

Passara bastante tempo, desde a ultima vez em que esteve aninhada nos braços dele.

E logo adormecem.

** Despertador 6:00 da manhã**

Cuddy acorda com som do despertador. Olha ao seu lado, House continua dormindo.

Se levantar, vai ate a sala e juntas suas roupas. Vai ate o banheiro, joga uma água no rosto e fica se olhando no espelho.

_No que você estava pensando dona lisa Cuddy? Isso é loucura._ - fala pra si colocar as roupas. Vai ate o quarto, ele continua dormindo.

Sai nas pontas dos pés, e vai a direçao a sua chegar em casa. Vai direto tomar banho. de baixo da água. sua mente começa a viajar. Lembra-se de tudo o que fizeram..

C: Preciso fala com o Wilson.

Sai do banho, se arruma e vai a direção ao Hospital.

**Casa do House**

House acorda com o barulho da porta fechando. ele sabia que ela tinha ido embora, mas ficou pensando por que ela não o acordo. Ele levanta. vai ate a sala, olha a hora e volta para o quarto. Ainda era cedo demais para ir ao hospital.

**PPTH - sala do Wilson  
**

Cuddy entra como um furacão na sala dele.

W: acho que você esta convivendo demais com o House.

C: Eu dormi com o House essa noite.

W: Wow!. É..definitivamente você esta convivendo demais com ele.

C: Valeu.. - e da um sorriso sarcástico para ele-

W: Então..o que pretende fazer a respeito?

C: eu não sei.

W: Não pretende voltar para ele?

C: Pra que? Pra ele me engana de novo?

W: Ja passo pela sua cabeça que pode ter mudado? Pelo menos em relação a você.

C: Wilson, estamos falando do House. Esqueceu? Everybory Lies?

W: Vocês terão que conversa.

C: Eu sei. Mas não sei o que fazer.

W: Você disse pra ele, que você ama ele?

C: Eu... Eu... É eu disse.

W: Posso fazer uma pequena pergunta?

C: Claro.

W: Por que você esta lutando contra o seu coração?

Cuddy, apenas o Olha.. Sabia que ele, estava certo. Por que lutar contra o coração?

Sabe-se que é uma luta de causa perdida. Ela se levanta e vai ate a porta. abre e olha pra trás.

C: Wilson..

W: sim..

C: Obrigada..

W: não tem de quer.

Ela sai da sala dele. em direção ao elevador. Havia passado horas ja. E estava quase na hora de House chegar.

Quando estava chegando a porta do elevador se abre. House estava lá dentro.

Ele então segura a porta para ela pode entra, Ela entra, nada dizem. Ele então aperta o

botão para o ultimo andar.

Quando o Elevador chegou ate o ultimo andar. Ele pegou na mão dela, o silencio predominava, e a puxou para o terraço.

Ele abre a porta para ela passar. e fecha apos ele passar.

H: Confesso que se me acordasse eu não ia fica, tão chateado como estou agora. Até um bilhete estava valendo.

C: Desculpa, não tive a intenção.

H: Não teve intenção de que? De dar tchau, depois de uma noite maravilhosa?

C: House...

H: Nossa. Hoje é House.. Ontem era Greg... Semana que vem vai ser o que? Senhor Doutor Gregory House?

Ela que ainda estava de costas para ele, começa a brincar com um pedrinha que estava na mureta.

C: Eu não sei o que dizer..

H: Apenas me diga que não vai continua a fugir.

C: Não sei não.. Greg..

H: Voltamos aos primeiros nomes. isso é bom..

C: E agora?

H: Eu não sei quando a você, mas eu to a fim de tentar.

C: Mas...

Nesse momento, ele vai ate ela. encosta as mãos no ombro dela e a vira de frente para ele.

H: Lisa, Pensa bem no que você quer. eu não vou força nada. Mas pense.. Muito bem.

Ela apenas acena com a cabeça positivamente. Então da um leve sorriso. E ela sai em direçao a sala fica por ai mais um tempo. precisa pensar. Depois de um tempo, o bip começa a tocar insistentemente. a terra o chamava novamente, teria que deixar o mundo da lua por um tempo.

Entrando nem sua sala, encontra todos os Ducklings reunidos.

E mais uma lista de possíveis diagnósticos estava sendo escrita no quadro.

Apos muita discussão. Por parte dos Ducklings. Por que House ainda estava longe.

Nem ele não agüentava mais, Chase, Cameron, e Foremam Falando, e Interveio.

H: HEY!!! Shut Up.

Todos os olharam assustados.

H: Sem biopsia não chegamos a nada. Camerom vá, Chase depois quero uma ressonância dela. e Foremam.. fique preciso fala com você.

E os dois Duckllings saem, Foremam olha pra ele, e o acompanha ate sala dele.

H: Se eu precisar tirar umas "ferias", Você se incomodaria em tomar conta de tudo?

F: Pretende ir para algum lugar em especifico?

H: Não, na verdade não penso em sair da cidade, Mas preciso de um tempo longe disso aqui.

F: Por mim não tem problema. Ja que vai estar na cidade, acho que não se incomodara se tiver que ligar.

H: Não. Sem problemas. Mas se perguntarem, diga pra foi pro Cazaquistão.

F: Ja Falo com a Cuddy?

H: To indo amansar a fera agora.

Se levantar e vai a direção a sala dela, Entra como sempre sem bater.

e se senta na frente dela. Ela levanta os olhos, e fica apenas tentando adivinhar qual seria a armação dessa vez.

C: Pra quem não ia fazer pressão..

H: Quero ferias.

C: Wou! Fugindo?

H: Não. Apenas dando espaço. E não venha com velhos discursos de que não podemos envolver pessoal com profissional,por que é exatamente isso que quero evitar.

C: Não ia dizer nada.

H: Tenho ferias vencida. E você precisa pensa. Comigo aqui vai ser mais difícil. e você sair de ferias? Mas fácil A fada do Dente aparecer.

Ela apenas sorriu. Sabia que ele tinha razão.

C: ja pensou quem você vai deixar no seu lugar?

H: Achei que isso era seu trabalho?

C: Sei que não vai aceitar quem eu recomendo. Então? Quem vai ser?

H: Foremam. Ja tem o numero do meu Apartamento no Cazaquistão.

C: Casa do Wilson?

H: CAZAQUISTAO? não escuto direito?!

C: Ok. House, Se não quer me contar.. Eu arranco do Foremam.

H: você é uma mulher malvada e ardilosa. Isto é altamente excitante.

C: Por Bem ou por mal?

H: Minha casa. Na melhor companhia que possuo... por enquanto.

C: Quem?

H: Steinway - Meu piano.

C: E o Jhonny?

H: Esta me aguardando tambem.

C: Ok. Quantos dias?

H: O tempo que você achar necessário, para me responder.

C: House..

H: Bem vou Indo.

C: Mas.. Já.

H: Demoro.

E sai o mais rápido possível da sala dela. e se encaminha para a sala dele.

Chegando lá, Os Ducklings estão reunidos.

H: Pois bem.. Não quero mais saber de resultados de exame. Foremam esta no controle ate segunda ordem.

Ca: Mas por que?

H: Ferias. Ja ouviu fala?

Ch: Agora?

H: OW! Demoro pra sair.

Ca: Vai viajar?

H: Cazaquistão. Vamos arrume a sua mala, vou mostrar pra eles que tem coisa pior que a fome.

Ca: Sem graça.

H: Bom! Se ja acabou o amor. Vou indo. Não tentem me achar. o Único que sabe aonde estou é o Foremam. e Juro Camerom se tenta me localizar vai paga muito caro!

Ch: Nossa. Quanto amor.

H: E pra você tambem loirinho.. Se cair na lábia dela, e me ligar vai sofre as conseqüências.

Uma semana se passa desde que House, saira de ferias.

Tudo ate então estava transcorrendo tudo na perfeita ordem, Nenhum dos Ducklings fizera nenhuma besteira. Cameron não ligou, E nem Chase. Às vezes Foremam ligava apenas para confirmar alguma coisa. Mas nada muito importante. que o fizesse ter que ir ate o hospital. A única que não ligava era Cuddy, Mas ela sabia que estava tudo bem com ele, ate certo ponto, pois Wilson ia quase todos os dias na casa dele, para ter certeza que estava em coma alcoólico. Cuddy estava muito curiosa, para saber como ele estava, Wilson só lhe dava respostas por cima. Fala para ela, que se ela queria saber algo que fosse conferir pessoalmente ou ligasse.

Muitas vezes ela pegou o telefone, mas na hora de digitar os numero sempre desligara.

Dias depois Wilson foi ate o apartamento de House. Tivera que fazer Plantão a noite e acabou preso no Hospital, fazia dois dias que não o via. e estava preocupado.

Bateu na porta, não teve resposta. então pegou a chave reserva em cima da porta e entrou.

Quando entrou, encontrou a casa toda escura, Encima do piano estava mais uma garrafa de Jhonny Walker vazia. foi ate o quarto, e o encontrou jogado na cama de calça, sem camiseta. Pulso um pouco fraco, notou em seu rosto pequeno pontinhos vermelhos,

O que lhe mostrava que esteve Vomitando.

Aos pouco ele a jeito o amigo de volta a cama, e o cobriu e foi em direção a cozinha.

Preparou um café bem forte, pegou algo para ele ao quarto e o acordou.

W: House! acorde!

H: No Mom. more five minutes please!

W: House! não to brincando acorda.

H: O que foi Wilson?

W: Desde quando você vai continua nessa?

H: Até ela me aceitar.

W: Ja pensou na possibilidade de rejeição? são Quase 2 semanas sem resposta.

H: Toda Vez que pensei isso, Meu amigo Jhonny Walker disse para não desistir.

W: Você esta pior que eu pensava. Coma isso e tome esse café.

Disse isso e foi saindo do quarto.

H: Aonde você vai?

W: Se Maomé não vai ate a montanha. A montanha vem ate Maomé.

e sai do apartamento de House.

**PPTH - Sala de Cuddy**

Wilson entra como um foguete.

W: Quão Masoquistas vocês dois são?

C: Não to entendendo...

W: House. não larga a garrafa de uísque, desde que saiu de ferias.

C: Ele é grande. Maior. Vacinado.

W: Não. Ai que você se engana.

C: Como assim?

W: O House que eu encontrei na casa dele, é um House adolescente, que ta sofrendo porque a única pessoa que ele amo verdadeiramente. - e digo isso com a maior certeza- Se nega aceitar, que ele a ama de forma irreconhecível.

C: Wilson..

W: Espera, não terminei. Você esta sofrendo igual a ele. Igual não porque ele ainda afoga as magoa no álcool. e você não faz isso. Mas ta sofrendo. Assuma isso. e de um jeito nisso. por que eu quero meu amigo de volta Cuddy.

C: Mas o que eu vou fazer?

W: Pergunte ao seu coração.

C: Fácil pra você falar...

W: Não. Fácil, esta para você. Você se internou no trabalho, para não pensar. Sai tarde e chega cedo. Tudo por que?, Por que ta achando que de uma hora para outra tudo vai voltar a ser o que era.. Mas não vai Cuddy. Vocês dormiram juntos. Nada vai ser igual.

C: Você acha que to feliz assim? Eu não quero mais sofre Wilson.

W: JA ESTA! Faz quanto tempo que você não tem noticias dele? Por que eu não falei mais nada para você dele. e não falei nada para ele de você.

C: Se tudo fosse tão fácil assim.. - [i]Ela se levanta da cadeira e fica olhando para fora pela janela-[/i]

W: A vida não é fácil Cuddy. Se fosse não teria graça. O amor se fosse fácil, não saberíamos se é amor de verdade. Infelizmente temos que machucar alguns corações, para saber o quão grande esse sentimento é. Vocês não acham que ja se machucaram de mais?

C: Muito...

W: São Vinte anos que ambos sofrem calados. Como House mesmo disse. Não são vinte dias, não são vinte horas. São Vinte anos.

Ele sai da sala dela. Sabia que ela iria pensar em tudo o que foi dito ali.

Foram palavras duras, mas necessárias. Afinal ambos estavam sendo infantil.

House se embebedando dos os dias. e Cuddy se matando de trabalhar para fugir.

Essa era a ultima cartada de Wilson. se isso não desce certo. Nada mais daria.

Cuddy ficou perdida em seus pensamentos. A conversa com Wilson foi séria.

Nunca o viu tão transtornado dessa maneira. A teimosia de ambos estava afetando ele.

O único que sempre esteve ao lado de ambos.

Apo muito pensar, Cuddy decidiu que era hora de tomar uma decisão.

Pegou as chaves do carro, a bolsa, e saiu.

Dirigiu ate casa de House. Ficou algum tempo ali fora. Dentro do carro, pensando.

Mas aos poucos em seus pensamentos começaram a viajar pela noite anterior, Lembrou-se. de toda a loucura que fizeram juntos. Lembrou-se dos toques dele.

Ele sabia como deixar uma mulher louca. Isso ela teria que concorda!

Desceu do carro e foi ate a porta.

**Casa do House - Apos a saída do Wilson**

Apos Wilson sair. House tomo o café extra forte e comeu. Apos um tempo. Levantou e foi tomar um banho. Se vestiu e foi tenta dar uma organizada pelo apartamento. Saiu juntando umas roupas que estavam jogadas no sofá e jogou dentro do closet,

os copos de uísque, e os frascos vazios de vicodim. Caixas de pizzas e garrafas de refringente. Depois de juntar tudo. Resolvera que era hora de comer algo. Abriu o freezer da geladeira e achou algo para esquentar no microondas.

Quando o Microondas apitou que estava pronto, foi ate lá. Pegou o lanche e foi ate a sala. Era a hora de General Hospital. E por lá ficou.

No fim da tarde. Seus pensamentos foram desapertados pelo som da campainha.

H: Jimmy Boy, Sabe aonde tem a chave então pegue.

E a campainha tocou novamente. ele se levantou contrariado.

H: Jimmy, ja te disseram....- e foi abrindo a porta e perdendo as palavras...-

C: Não é o jimmy.. Mas se quiser. ligo para ele.

H: Não precisa. Ele ja me deu a lição de moral de hoje. Só a amanha. Então o que quer?

C: Se em porta deu entrar?! - e foi entrando..

H: Quando se pergunta isso, sempre se aguarda uma resposta...

C: Não foi uma pergunta retórica.

H: Então, O que os Lacaios aprontaram dessa vez? Deve ter sido grande. Em duas semanas você nem me ligo agora aparece aqui do nada.

C: Não. Errou novamente. Jimmy. Ele é o culpado por eu estar aqui.

H: Avise-o, por favor, que o estoque de Jhonny ja acabou, e não tenho mais fígado para continuar a beber.

C: É ainda bem que acabo. Por que se não, daqui uns dias, ninguém te achava mais nesse ninho de mafagafos.

H: Se veio para falar mal do meu ninho de Maga..Mafa...

C: MAFAGAFOS.

H: é isso aí. Pode se dar por satisfeita e ir.

C: Pra quem tava jurando amor, há duas semanas atrás, este bem mudado...

H: Desculpe, mas sabe cada porre que tomamos são milhões de neurônios que perdemos, e ultimamente..

C: ando tomando muitos. Estou sabendo.

H: Pra quem não se importava.. Esta muito informada a meu respeito.

Eles dirigem ao sofá. Sentam-se próximos um do outro.

O Silencio começava a fazer parte do ressinto. e isso não agradava nenhum dos dois.

Um esperando que o outro tome a iniciativa. Mas ambos com receio de uma negativa.

H: Bebe algo?

C: Algo forte.

H: Meu amigo Jhonny é forte o Suficiente?

C: Blue? por que Red não faz Efeito.

H: Depois EU sou o viciado aqui.

E sai em direção a cozinha. Sabia que a conversa de agora iria ser tudo ou nada.

E principalmente sabia que precisava de uma dose de Jhonny tambem.

Volto a sala com dois copos na mão, Entregou-lhe o dela e se sentou de frente ao piano.

Segurando o próprio copo. Ela segura o copo por um tempo. Rodando o liquido que esta dentro, como se tivesse querendo juntar forças para falar alguma coisa. e gira o copo num gole único.

C: Sabe. Wilson esteve em minha sala hoje. Apos sair daqui.

H: Gosping Boy Foi fazer o relatório?

C: Mais ou menos. Fazia tempo que ele não fala nada de você.

H: Serio. Achei que ele passava o relatório completo.

C: Nos três primeiros dias sim. Mas quando viu que eu não fiz nada a respeito deixou de me informar.

H: Amanha ele deve voltar. Hoje teve lição de moral. Amanha ele vem conferir de deu resultado.

C: Tambem levei Lição. Senti-me no jardim de infância, Como se eu tivesse brigado com um coleginha e estivesse errada ainda por cima.

H: Jardim de infância não. Mas brigou. e esta errada.

C: Não estou errada. Diga-me você, se é legal sofrer...

H: Lisa. Sei que te magoei demais. Mas assim como você, sofri muito por nao consegui te esquecer.

C: Você diz como se eu tivesse conseguido.

H: Lisa. Escute bem o que vou te dizer agora. Mas preste bastante atenção.

C: Fale.

H: Eu sei que nem tudo entre nós são flores. Sei que nós brigamos mais que tom e jerry, e sei tambem que vai chegar uma hora em que um de nós ou os dois, vai querer pular fora. Mas se tem realmente algo que eu quero é tentar. Nem que seje pra daqui um mês

nós, sentarmos aqui novamente E falarmos, um para o outro que não da mais certo. Mas eu quero saber que tentamos.

C: House se tudo fosse tão fácil, com você diz.

H: Pare de Complicar Mulher!

C: Eu tenho medo.

H: Medo de Que? de ser feliz?

C: Não. de descobrir que você não me ama mais. De daqui uns dias você olhar para minha cara e falar que foi tudo um erro.

H: Olha.. - _ele abre a boca para continuar.. Mas logo em seguida fecha, e fica pensando_-

Vira-se de frente ao piano, e aos poucos começa a tocar uma doce melodia.

Em fração de segundos, ela se viu viajando, pela letra da musica que ela cantava..

_Sure I know you'd like to have me_

_Talk about my future_

_And a million words or so to fill you in about my past_

_Have I sisters or a brother_

_When's my birthday how's my mother_

_Well my dear in time I'll answer all those things you ask _

Ela se levanta e vai ate próximo dele.

_But for now I'll just say I love you_

_Nothing more seems important somehow_

_And tomorrow can wait come whatever_

_Let me love you forever but right now_

_Right now_

Começa a mexer, no cabelo de House.

e cola seu corpo junto ao dele. Apenas escutando a cançao.

_Some fine day when we go walking_

_We'll take time for idle talking_

_Sharing every feeling as we watch each other smile_

_I'll hold your hand you'll hold my hand_

_We'll say things we never had planned_

_Then we'll get to know each other in a little while_

_But for now let me say I love you_

_Later on there'll be time for so much more_

_But for now meaning now and forever_

_Let me kiss you my darling then once more_

_Once more_

_But for now let me say I love you_

_Later on I must know much more of you_

_But for now here and now how I love you_

_As you are in my arms I love you_

_I love you,I love you._

Quando a musica acaba, ela se abaixa ao pe do ouvido dele e sussurra.

C: Eu tambem te amo.

Nesse momento, ele se vira de frente para ela, e puxa para um beijo.

Um doce beijo. Sem malicia, um beijo de amor. No ouvido dela, ele apenas sussurra:

H: então pare de fugir de mim.

C: Quem disse que estou fugindo agora? - _diz sussurrando_ -

Ele a puxa novamente para mais um beijo. e quando dão por si. esta a caminho do quarto. Indo para mais uma noite tórrida de amor. Ate que ambos caiem exausto, um ao lado do outro.

Ela se aninha nos braços dele, e ele fica desenhando círculos imaginários nas costas dela,e fica olhando o teto. Um leve sorriso aparece no canto da boca dele. e ficam assim ate que ambos, conseguem acalmar a respiração.

H: Não quero dormi.

C: Por quê?

H: Vai que amanha você foge de mim novamente?!

C: No More.

H: Realy?

C: Sim..

Então ele a puxa para mais um beijo. e ambos agora dormem abraçados.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Galera Cap comprido pq era pra ser OneShot. Mas a pedidos la na comu de Fics eu continue. entao os proximos Caps seram menores **

**eu to com a Fic pronta ae o capitulo 10 ja. Vamos ver se eu tenho a santa paciencia de posta tudo hj. mas nao agaranto nao..**

**entao. qlqr coisa amanha eu continuo a postar.**

**Bjus e valeu pela atençao**

Ps1: Os trechos que estao em Italico sao Musicas. a Primeira é Nada a ver do Jorge e mateus. e a Outra é But for NoW do Jamie Cullum

ambas Musicas sao legais. eu gosto. quem nao gosta paciencia.

Ps2: Obrigado pela atençao! :D


	2. Capitulo 02

_Você faz minha cabeça girar_

_O meu carrossel é você_

_Me sinto num parque de diversões_

_Quando estou nos seus braços_

_Se eu desse a volta ao mundo_

_Não ficaria assim tão zonzo_

_A terra não redonda o bastante_

_Pra me atordoar mais do que você_

_Ah, é que nós dois somos o máximo_

_Quando estamos bem juntinhos_

_E que vidão nós levamos_

_Amando como a gente se ama_

_Dava até pra mudar de planeta_

_Se meu coração ficasse perto do teu_

_Daqui eu ouço a zoeira da festa_

_Mas o mundo não ta nem aí_

_Ah sim, falemos sobre o mundo_

_Com que ele se importa?_

_Minhas palavras são o que há !_

_E não tem por que fazer mistério!_

_Entre a gente não tem galho_

_Pois é pra viver que a gente se ama_

_E se nem houvesse_

_Vida a gente se amaria mesmo assim_

_Você faz minha cabeça girar..._

O dia começa a amanhecer, A luz do sol aos poucos começa a entrar pelas brechas da persiana, Cuddy tenta se mexer na cama, mas um braço faz com que sua tentativa seja inútil. E aos poucos começa a virar de frente para House.

C: Preciso levantar. Alguém ainda tem que trabalhar..

H: Pra que? Você não é a chefe daquele negocio?! _- Diz isso com os olhos ainda fechados.-_

C: por isso mesmo. Sou a chefe, tenho que dar o exemplo.

H: Belo exemplo namorando o funcionário mais encrenqueiro do hospital.

C: Mas esse funcionário é o único que eu amo.

Nesse instante ele abre os olhos. E começa a ver o sorriso mais lindo da manha.

H: Fazer o que né. Não escolhemos quem amamos?!

C: Pois saiba que se fosse para escolher, escolheria você novamente.

H: Nossa Declaração de amor. A essa hora da madrugada.

C: Madrugada? São quase 9 Horas da manha.

H: Madrugada. Pra que trabalha só as 11 da manha.

C: Seu bobo. Vamos deixe-me levanta. EU ainda tenho que estar lá cedo. E já estou atrasada.

H: Pra quem já esta atrasada, o que é chegar um pouco mais tarde?

C: Sem chance Greg.

H: Chata.

Ela consegue se desvencilhar dos braços dele e se levanta com o lençol em volto do corpo, quando ela pensa em andar, ele a puxa novamente pelo lençol e ela cai na cama.

H: acho que esqueceu de algo.

E da um beijo nela.

H: agora sim. Bom dia Luz do Dia.

C: Bom dia – e sorri.

Ela vai a direção ao banheiro. Ele fica deitado na cama. Ainda não consegue acreditar que ela não fugiu dessa vez.

Ele se levanta, procura a cueca e não a encontra. Pega uma bermuda que estava perdida no quarto, a veste e vai a direção a cozinha.

Abre todas as portas do armário e não encontra nada pra um desjejum, coloca a água no fogo, para fazer um café, pelo menos isso havia em casa.

Algum tempo depois, Cuddy sai do banho e vai ao quarto pra colocar a sua roupa. Não encontra nada por lá também, apenas o roupão de House pendurado atrás da porta. O coloca e vai em direção a cozinha, quando olha para a sala, contra toda a sua roupa encima do sofá, toda dobrada,

Entra na cozinha, House estava de costas para a porta fazendo café.

C: desde quando você sabe fazer café que não seja de cafeteira?

H: Desde o dia que quebrou a minha cafeteira e eu não tava afim de levá-la pra arrumar.

C: Vou despedir os seus lacaios. Vai que assim você resolve trabalhar?

H: Azar seu. Eu não vou fazer nada Igualmente.

C: Não duvido.

Ela adentra pra a cozinha, para encostada na mesa, próximo onde ele estava. ele serve duas canecas de café e vira em direção a ela.

H: UaU!. Prefiro você assim, do que, com as roupas que você usa no hospital. - _e entrega a caneca de café_ –

C: Mas estou do de roupão.

H: Por isso mesmo, Eu tenho certeza que só tem o roupão ai.

C: Pervertido.

Eles se dirigem à sala. House liga a TV. Ambos estão sentados um ao lado do outro, vendo as manchetes, de tomando o café.

Após terminar a xícara dele, ele se levanta e vai à direção à cozinha.

C: O que foi?

H: Nada, só vou levar a caneca na cozinha e tomar banho. Preciso comer algo antes de trabalhar.

C: Eu vou para casa, trocar de roupa, nos encontramos no hospital?

H: Tem certeza que não quer trabalhar assim? O azul do roupão combina com o azul dos seus olhos. -_ e da um sorriso malicioso para ela –_

Ela nada diz. Ele apenas teve tempo de se esquivar da almoçada que fora lançada em sua direção.

H: hey!, Espere-me.

C: Por quê?

H: Para irmos tomar cafés juntos.

C: Por que deveria?

H: Por que você é a chefe. E lhe darei a HONRA de pagar pelo meu café da manha no hospital. E não se esqueça se estou com a fome que estou, é tudo culpa sua. MULHER INSACIÁVEL!

C: Shut up! Vai logo, se não, não vou esperar.

H: BAD WOMAN. Vai me deixar com fome?

C: Vai logo House.

Então se dirige ao banheiro, toma seu banho e logo sai em direção ao quarto, só envolto a uma toalha. Troca-se e vai a direção a sala. Cuddy já estava pronta, apenas o aguardando.

C: Achei que a noiva ia demora mais.

H: Estava tentando ficar bonito.

C: esta como sempre. Tênis calça jeans e camiseta e o paletó.

H: Lindo com sempre.

C: Convencido...

H: Tem quem gosta.

Ambos saem de casa. Ela no carro dela. E ele na moto. Vão em direção a casa dela, ela vai se trocar e ele fica na sala. Alguns minutos depois, ela sai do quarto. Blusinha, saia, maquiagem de leve.

H: Nossa. Achei que ia demora mais.

C: Já arraso sendo simples. Imagina se me arruma-se mais.

H: Depois eu sou o convencido

Ambos vão em direção ao hospital. Ele vai em direção a cafeteria.

H: espero você lá, se não for. volto aqui e lhe puxo pelos cabelos.

C: Ok. Senhor mandão.

Ele entra e encontra Wilson sentado em uma mesa no canto da cafeteria. Vai se serve e senta junto a ele.

W: Se pensa que dessa vez eu vou pagar a sua conta, estas muito enganado.

H: Não preciso mais de você. Tenho outra pessoa agora.

W: Quem?

H: Olha na porta quem esta entrando.

W: Cuddy? Por que ela faria isso?.. Vocês?

H: Yep. Acertamos-nos.

W: E vinte almas são livradas do purgatório.

C: Bom dia Wilson.

W: Bom dia Cuddy.

H: Não temos segredos. Acabei de colocá-lo a parte da "reconciliação".

C: Depois as mulheres que são as fofoqueiras.

W: Então. Vocês dois estão juntos mesmo? Não é uma brincadeira? Daqui a dois dias os dois não vão entrar na minha sala e falar que esta tudo acabado?

H: Você é o amigo pessimista agora?

W: Não, Sou o realista. O que te conhece e sabe muito bem de tudo que você é capas.

C: Tudo bem James. Não se preocupe. Por mais que estejamos falando do House, Eu já estou vacinada de alguns males que ele causa.

H: Como se eu fosse o único a ter defeitos aqui né senhorita.

W: Realmente vocês estão juntos. Quanto tempo eu não escuta vocês brigando.

H: Se acostume. Greg e Lisa estão juntos novamente.

C: Faz um Outdoor e coloca na frente?! Acho que Ninguém escutou ainda.

H: Boa Idéia.

W e C: HOUSE!

H: ei. To brincando. Jimmy não ia liberar o dinheiro.

Ambos terminam de comer e dirigem as suas salas. Todo, menos um, Wilson. House o puxou para a sua sala, precisava conversar. E sabia que na sala do Wilson não ia ter privacidade. Não que a sala dele fosse sinônimo de privacidade, mas pelo menos ele não teria que escutar o telefone do Wilson tocando a todo o momento.

Eles entram, Wilson se senta na poltrona dele, e House vai para a sua cadeira atrás da mesa. Vê um monte de cartas e começa a separar.

W: Então... Como foi a reconciliação?

H: Como sempre.. Eu falei que a amava. Ela falou que me amava. Não preciso dizer o resto né?

W: Ou! Não.. Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos.

H: Putz...

W: O que foi?

Ele ergue um envelope para ele.

H: Sr Howard. Aquele congresso que fujo desde Boston.

W: Qual vai ser a desculpa agora?

H: Não sei. Cuddy achará.

W: Cuddy?

H: Sim. Da ultima vez mandei o meu atestado por causa da perna. E confesso que o meu estoque de desculpa já se encerrou.

House se levanta, e vai. Wilson vai atrás dele.

W: Aonde vai?

H: Não escutou? Cuddy. E mostrou o envelope ainda fechado.

House e Wilson entram na sala de Cuddy, que estava cheia de coisas para fazer.

H: Preciso de sua ajuda.

C: Qual a loucura dessa vez?

H: Tecnicamente estão querendo me colocar em meio a essa "loucura"

C: Que foi House?

Ele joga o envelope na mesa de Cuddy.

H: Sr. Howard. Quer me levar aquele bendito congresso, que mais uma vez deve ser em algum hotel ....

C: Cancun...

H: O que?

C: Sim.. o Congresso é em Cancun.

Ele se inclina na mesa. Puxa o papel da mão de Cuddy e não acredita no que seus olhos lêem.

H: É retiro tudo o que disse. – e sai em direção a porta.

C: House... aonde você vai?

H: Tenho uma reserva para confirmar.

C: Você realmente vai a esse congresso?

H: Praia. Sombra. Mulher de Biquíni. E água de coco. De que mais preciso?!

Ele continua a sua caminhada em direção ao elevador. Com Wilson atrás dele.

Cuddy fica surpresa no que escutara agora, eles mal fizeram as pazes, e ele já iria aprontar?!

Mas ela não ia deixar isso barato.

C: Praia. Sombra. Mulher de Biquíni e água de coco. – _ela repete as palavras dele com ar de deboche_. – Deixa você pra mim Doutor Gregory House.


	3. Capitulo 03

**N**aquele **m**esmo **f**im **d**e **t**arde.

Cuddy, ainda com as palavras de House na cabeça, vai ate a sala dele.

Para variar, ele estava sentado na sua cadeira, brincando com sua bolinha, e

viajando ao mundo da lua. Como de praxe, habito que havia adiquirido com ele, foi

entrando na sala dele.

C: Você estava brincando né?!

H: Que? do congresso?

C: Não, da Açao de graças. É claro que é do congresso.

H: Nunca falei tão serio na minha vida.

Cuddy, não diz nada. Apenas fica remoendo as palavras dele de antes com as de agora.

_ Praia. Sobra. Mulher de Biquine.E àgua de que mais eu preciso -_

_No que depender de mim, Uma dentadura. porque eu vou quebra tudos os seus dentes..seu_

_cachorro..._ pensa ela. Mas nesse mesmo instante, vem uma Otima ideia, em sua cabeça.

C: Ja fez a reserva do Voo?

H: Não. sabe com é esse negocio de central de atendimento..

C: Posso?

H: Claro.

Ela se dirige para a mesa dele. vira de costas de senta encima da mesa, ele se levanta,

ta a volta na mesa e fica de frente para ela. Ela cruza as pernas, e pega o telefone e

coloca encima do colo. ele apoia a begala na mesa se aproxima mais a

poucos centimetros de distanç faz mensao de beija-la. Mas ela se esquiva um pouco

e coloca o telefone no ouvido e disca alguns numeros.

_C: Mr. Harold?_

_Ha: Sim. quem fala?_

_C: Sou eu, Lisa Cuddy._

_Ha: Sim.., Doutora Cuddy.. Que prazer em falar-lhe novamente.._

_C: O prazer é todo meu Mister Harold._

_Ha: Jhon, Dra. pra voce é Jhon._

_C: Ok Jhon, você tambem me chame de lisa._

House, faz uma careta, nao estava gostando nada da intimidade de ambos ao telefone.

Da onde ela conhecia ele? da Onde ambos tem tanta intimidade um com outro?

Cuddy, vê a cara de House e só faz um sinal para ele, que depois ela explicaria tudo.

_Ha: Mas, então Lisa. O que devo a honra do seu telefonema?_

_C: Sabe o que que é Jhon, Eu precisava de uma passagem para Cancun, e tentei a tarde inteira_

_pelo serviço de atendimento, mas você sabe muito bem com o é isso._

_Ha: Rss.. Claro que sei. Mas Seria para você mesma Lisa?_

_C: Na verdade nao. Seria para um dos meus funcionarios._

_Ha: Qual a Data de embarque?_

_C: Dia do embarque.. so um momento..._

_H: Dia 23.. (diz Sussurando no ouvido dela)-_**Hum arrepio passou pelo corpo dela e ele**

**pode sentir. o que deixou ainda mais feliz. afinal, ele era o unico que conseguia isso nela**

_C: Dia 23 jhon._

_Ha: Horas?_

_C: As 13 horas. - _**Nao era preciso perguntar. House nao acorda cedo nem com reza brava, muito**

**menos para viajar.**

_Ha: Nome de Quem?_

_C: Gregory House._

_Ha: Não se preocupe, Ja tenho todos os dados necessarios. Amanha na primeira hora, estaram na sua_

_mesa._

_C: Muito Obrigada Jhon. Você sempre amavel!._

_Ha: De nada Lisa, Você continua encantadora com sempre._

_C: Vou deixa-lo trabalhar. bye._

_Ha: Bye Lisa._

Cuddy coloca o telefone no gancho e coloca o aparelho no lugar, quando se vira novamente

para poder olhar House, o maximo que consegue e respirar rapidamente, pois os labios de House

ja estava em direçao aos dela, e uma de suas maos posicionada estrategicamente na nuca dela,

e a outra procurando caminho entre as coxas dela.

Ela para o beijo a procura de ar. ela sabia que isso que estava acontecendo era porque

House tivera ciumes dela.

C: Nossa, tudo isso por causa de um telefonema?

H: Nao gostei do modo the best friends que falaram..

C: Jhon é gay. antes que começe.. e é com ele que eu sempre reservo as minhas passagens.

H: Gay?

C: Sim. Gay. Ou achas que nao notei o seu olhar, quando começamos a conversar.

H: Entao. Nesse caso me devolva o meu beijo.

E mais uma vez a beija, Mas agora com mais vorassidade, Uma mao ainda estava na nuca, mas a outra

ja estava puxando o corpo dela para mais perto do seu. mas tinha uma saia, que ao mesmo tempo lhe exitava,

pois torneava a bunda dela. agora estava impedindo que se proximasse dela.

Ainda beijandoa, ele tenta inutil mente levantar a saia dela. Mas as maos dele, sao impedidas.

de fazerem isso. ela segura ambas as maos acima das coxas dela, separa o bejo, e recupera um pouco do folego.

C: aqui nao é lugar.

H: Qualquer lugar é lugar. Aqui ou em sua sala. tanto faz.

C: House, sua sala esta toda aberta.

H: Mas ja é noitinha, Quase tudos ja foram embora..vamos la..

C: Voce mesmo disse. quase tudos. Wilson ainda esta ae.

H: entao vamos a minha casa?

C: Uma coisa de cada vez. Ja confirmou a reserva no hotel?

H: Putz.. ainda nao.

C: Homens..so nao esquece as cabeça pois esta grudada. Anda me de o numero do hotel.

H: Nao vai ligar agora para la?

C: Quem disse que vou.

H: entao..?

Cuddy novamente pega o telefone, mas agora dica o ramal do escritorio dela, que antende é a sua secretaria.

A: Escritorio da Dra Cuddy.

C: Anny, na primeira hora ligue para o Hotel Bourbon de Cancun, e confirme a presença do Dr House ao congresso.

A: Sim, Dra. Mais alguma coisa?

C: Sim. Provavelmente eles vao querer coloca-lo para dividir quarto, providencie para que ele nao tenha que dividir,

quarto. Mesmo que seja necessario pagar a diferença.

A: Sim dra.

C: ok Anny, pode ir ja. depois eu tranco a sala.

A: Ok dra. Tenha uma otima noite.

_ E tere_i. pensa ela. Coloca o telefone novamente ao gancho e vira-se para ele.

H: essa é a mulher que pedi a Deus.

C: Eu sei.

H: O que nao pedi, foi esse seu ego. Nao pense que é a ultima coca-cola do deserto.

C: Nao penso. Eu sou. do seu deserto.

H: entao?! vamos aonde?

C: eu vou para a minha casa.

H: vamos entao.

C: Nao. Voce tem um paciente em observaçao.

H: Eu tenho 3 lacaios pra isso.

C: Voce o deixou assim. voce cuida.

H: eu ia advinhar que o rapaz tinha alergia a pilicilina?

C: Para isso inventaram, Ficha medida. e Historico medico. se lesse antes, teria visto.

H: Ok. Ok. falha de comunicaçao. Mas para isso vai me deixar de castigo?

C: sim.

H: Bad Woman.

Cuddy da mais um beijo nele. desse da mesa e vai em direçao a porta antes que pudesse sair.

ela o olha novamente.

C: Pode chegar um pouco mais tarde amanha, Dr House. pelo plantao de hoje.

House tenta falar alguma coisa. mas ja era tarde, ela nao estava mais parada na porta.

House entao se lembrou da conversa a pouco. Wilson ainda estava no hospital. ele era a

salvaçao. Andando mais rapido possivel, House vai ate a sala de Wilson. abre a porta.

e vai entrando.

H: I need You.

W: Nao.

H: mas.. eu nem falei nada.

W: Toda vez que voce entra por essa porta, e fala que precisa de mim. alguma coisa voce vai aprontar.e alguem vai se

dar mal. e toda vez que isso acontece, sempre. Preste atençao no se da mal sou eu. entao. NAO.

H: dessa vez, voce nao tem que fazer nada.

Wilson, apenas o olha.

W: Nada?

H: Literalmente NADA.

W: O que foi dessa vez?

H: Lembra do garoto da penicilina?

W: Sim, você quase o matou.  
H: Deixe de frescura, o garoto está bom novamente.  
W: Ta, mas o que isso tem haver?  
H: Cuddy me deixou de castigo cuidando dele essa noite.

W: Nada mais justo, você quase o matou.

H: Você vai me ajudar ou não?

W: Fala de uma vez House.

H: Ela me deixou de castigo, mas antes disso foi à minha sala e digamos que...me atiçou.

W: E aonde eu entro nessa historia?

H: Cuide do garoto pra mim.

W: Qual parte da SUA responsabilidade você não entendeu?

H: Qual é Wilson, o garoto vai dormir a noite inteira, nem pra ir ao banheiro ele vai acordar.

W: O que você vai fazer?

H: Uma surpresinha, assim digamos.

W: Cuddy?

H: Claro, quem mais seria?

W: Eu vou me dar mal nessa história, ela vai me fazer cumprir 20 horas de clinica por  
acobertar você.

H: Eu cumpro por você.

W: Certeza?

H: Bom, tecnicamente vai ser você, mas às vezes em corpo de mulher, outras na forma de um negão e outra em forma de australianinho.

W: Seu lacaios?!

H: Eis o lado bom de ser Chefe.

W: Adeus House.

H: Valeu Jimmy. Fui.

**E**m **q**uanto **i**sso **n**a **c**asa **d**e **C**uddy.


	4. Capitulo 04

**N**a **C**asa **d**e **C**uddy_....  
_

Cuddy chegou em casa cansada. O dia fora longo. e as trapalhadas do House, também fizera perder um pouco da paciência. Tomou um longo e relaxante banho. Colocou apenas o roupão, e foi em direção a cozinha. Preparou um chá, e foi ate o sofá. Ligou a televisão, mas colocou no mudo. Depois de um tempo adormeceu ali mesmo.

House, sabia muito bem onde estava a chave reserva. Destrancou a porta. E não ligou a luz. A televisão já iluminara o suficiente para não bater em nada.

Quando foi adentrando para a casa, notou que Cuddy estava adormecida no sofá. Encaminhou-se para lá, e bem de leve sentou-se ao lado do corpo dela. Mesmo não com movimentos leves, fez com que Cuddy despertasse de seu cochilo.

House apenas sorri. Ela adormecida já era linda. Imagina quando desperta.

C: Quem foi dessa vez?

H: Nada.

C: Você não tinha que estar no hospital?

H: Oficialmente ainda estou no hospital.

C: Quem esta lá por você?

H: Alguém.

C: O que faz aqui?

House nada responde. Com uma de suas mãos. Começa a desenlaçar o roupão. E coloca uma mão para dentro. E começa a percorrer o corpo dela. Para a sua alegria, só o roupão lhe cobria o corpo. O que, o deixa ainda mais hesitado. De leve começa a passar a mão sobre seu seio. Com um leve toque já fizera com que eles enrijecessem. Ele adora com o corpo dela se entregava a qualquer toque dele. A outra mão faz com que a bengala vá para longe, e a pega pela nuca, fazendo com que se sente no sofá, ambos agora estavam na mesma altura, com uma mão ainda na nuca, ele a puxa para um beijo, e a outra agora estava a caminho das coxas dela, indo a direção a terra prometida. Ele a penetra sem nenhum problema, Seus longos dedos havia uma grande utilidade, não que ela pensasse em pará-lo. Não. Isso não passava em momento algum em sua cabeça. Mas aqueles dedos faziam qualquer mulher ir a loucura. E como ele sabia fazer isso bem. Com movimentos suáveis e frenéticos fazem com que ela começasse a ficar louca. Quando ela estava pronta. Ele para com a mão e sobe pra o pescoço dela, fazendo sua barba raspar no pescoço dela deixando ela ainda mais arrepiada, e tenta se livrar do roupão. Mas ela não permite. Ele a olha surpreso. Pra que agora pouco estava literalmente em sua mão, ela não liberar o próximo passo era algo estranho. Mas ela não falou nada apenas o acomodou melhor no sofá, fazendo com que ficasse com um pouco do corpo encosto no braço do sofá. Era a vez dela. Agora para ele começava a fazer sentido. Ela se inclinou para o corpo dele. Beijou-lhe os lábios. Beijou-lhe o pescoço dando uma leve mordiscada, tirou-lhe o paletó. Começou a desabotoar a camisa, a cada botão era um beijo que ela depositava. Ate que chegou ao ultimo botão, deu-lhe um beijo próximo ao umbigo e voltou em direção aos lábios, Mais um beijo foi lhe dado. E sussurrou no ouvido

C:_ Termine a camisa.._

Ele entendeu o recado. Apenas puxou a camisa e jogou longe, ela por sua vez retomou o seu caminho e bem devagar começou a tirar o cinto. Bem, o cinto há essa hora já estava junto à pilha de coisas descartáveis a esse momento. Abriu-lhe o botão da calça e baixou-lhe o zíper. Para sua alegria, ele estava usando uma cueca boxer preta. Como que adorava vê-lo de boxer preta.

Então aos poucos a calça dele também foi fazer parte de pilha de coisas fúteis. Agora era a vez de ela brincar com ele. A cueca já estava meio caminho do chão. Ainda planava em câmera lenta pelo ar ate cair.

Ela começou a brincar com pequeno Junior. Primeiro com movimentos suaves, fazendo-o suspirar a todo segundo. Depois com movimentos um pouco mais fortes. Ele estava indo ao delírio. Mas antes que a brincadeira terminasse antes de começar. Ele a pegou as duas mãos e a puxou para cima de deu um longo beijo.

O sofá era pequeno para ambos. O chão seria melhor comodidade. Então ele a encaminha para o chão. Deita o corpo dela suavemente e deita por cima. Começa novamente beija-la no pescoço, e vai descendo. Beija os seios dela, e vai descendo em meios a beijos e chupões, quando novamente esta na área mais sensível, novamente se perde por entre as pernas dela, Cuddy começa a se contorcer, de hesitação, a cada volta da língua de House em torno de seu clitóris a deixava louca. E em meio a isso tudo. A única coisa que ela consegue pronunciar é..

C: greg... por...

Ela não teve nem tempo de termina a frase, pois sua boca havia sido tomada pelos beijos dele. E devagar ele foi a penetrando. A cada milímetro que ele a penetrava, ela já se contorcia de prazer, e ele segui em movimentos suaves, fazendo com que ela se sentisse plena. E ele continuou assim ate que ela atingisse o seu clímax. E logo em seguida ele também atingiu o seu. Caiu exausto ao lado dela. E a abraçou, tentado fazer suas respiração voltar ao normal. Depois de um tempo. Ela se levantou. Pegou a camisa dele que estava próxima vestiu e foi em direção ao quarto. Ele ficou ali, não entendera nada. Mas viu que ela retornava com dois travesseiros, e uma coberta.

Ele sorriu. Pegou os travesseiros acomodou no chão, ela esticou a coberta e deitou novamente ao lado dele. Ambos dormiram de conchinha a noite inteira.

O dia começa a amanhecer. Ela fora a primeira a acordar, mas não faz menção nenhuma de levantar. Principalmente por que não tem nem como. House havia a abraçado pela cintura. E o braço dele era mais pesado que imaginava. E segundo que não queria nunca ter que sair dos braços dele.


	5. Capitulo 05

A semana transcorre rapidamente, House já estava com as malas prontas. E Cuddy ainda não acreditava que ele realmente estava indo para o congresso. Mas já que ele ia realmente,

Medidas teriam que ser tomadas. Mas antes. Precisava de uma confirmação.

**SALA DO WILSON.**

Ela se encaminha para a sala do Wilson, bate a porta.

C: Posso entrar?

W: Claro. Sente-se

C: Obrigado.

W: Então. O que devo a visita de minha querida chefe?

C: Não venho com chefe, venho como a amiga.

W: O que House apronto dessa vez?

C: Ele vai realmente a esse congresso?

W: Por mais incrível que pareça sim.

C: Mas por que?

W: Bom isso eu já não sei. Vai entender a cabeça maluca de House.

C: eu tento as vezes, mas Juro. Tem horas que ele se supera.

W: Mas me diz uma coisa, Vocês estão brigados? Nesse tipo?

C: Não!, é por isso que eu não entendo essa súbita boa vontade dele ir ao congresso.

W: O que você acha que pode ser?

C: Acho que ele se cansou de mim. E esta indo a esse congresso, pra ficar um tempo longe.

W: Não! Ai quem duvida sou eu. House por mais cachorro, sem educação, grosseiro, e sem amor que seja, eu divido que ele realmente esteja querendo largar de você.

C: Mas o porquê ir a esse congresso?

W: As vezes pelo que ele mesmo disse. Praia. Sombra e água fresca.

C: esqueceu a parte das mulheres de Biquíni.

W: Então esta vendo. As vezes ele só quer ir para curtir mesmo.

Cuddy, se levanta da cadeira e começa a pensar nas palavras de Wilson. _Afinal House realmente poderia estar indo mesmo apenas para curtição. E ela ali, preocupada achando que ele, estava querendo se afastar dela. Mas...Já que House estava indo para curtir...por que não..._

Ela volta o olhar para Wilson.

C: se eu precisar me ausentar do hospital por uns dias eu posso contar com você?

W: Claro. Mas pra quando?

C: Amanha cedo.

W: Poderia saber o por quê?

C: Por enquanto não.

Ela diz isso e sai. Vai à direção a sua sala, mas antes de passa em frente a sala de House. Ele estava brincando com sua bolinha, olhando em direção a janela. Ela vai adentrando

Sutilmente na sala dele.

C: Caso difícil?

H: Na verdade não. O menino já se recuperou e eu dei alta.

C: Achei que estava ocupado.

H: E estou.

Ela vai em direção a cadeira dele. Ele a olha.

C: Com o que?

H: Estou preparando o meu psicológico para ir pra praia. – diz isso sorrindo.

C: Nossa, que preocupação. Então você vai realmente.

H: Acho que as passagens que você reservou já diz.

C: Ok. Então vou indo.

H: para onde?

C: para casa.

H: Mas ainda não são seis horas.

C: Acho que eu sou a chefe aqui.

H: Então, também vou. – e se levanta da cadeira e começa a arrumar as coisas encima da mesa.

C: Acho que a chefe aqui sou eu. Quem vai para casa agora sou eu. E você fica.

H: Mas eu tenho um congresso para ir amanha. E tenho uma mala para arrumar.

C: Sua mala esta arrumada faz duas semanas. Que eu arrumei. Por você queria apenas levar a sua guitarra, um chinelo, e um shorts.

H: Estou indo para praia. Não vou precisar mais que isso,

Ela se apóia na mesa. E se inclina em direção a ele.

C: É ai que o senhor se engana. Esta indo a um congresso. E quero sua credencial assinada todos os dias.

H: E quem não lhe garante que eu arrumarei a assinatura, e sairei das palestras?

C: Digamos que tenho os meus contatos. – Ela sorri para ele, e sai. Deixando-o pensando nas palavras dela.

Ela vai em direção a sala. Da alguns telefonemas. E depois sai.

Chegando em sua casa. Ela vai a cozinha, abre uma garrafa de vinho, serve uma taça, vai a sala liga o aparelho de som em uma musica bem calma e vai para o quarto.

No outro dia. House chega cedo no hospital. Por mais que tivesse que viajar na parte da tarde, ele precisava falar com Cuddy. Entrou e foi direto a sala dela, a cortina estava fechada, entrou sem bater e para sua surpresa. Não era Cuddy, que estava lá.

H: O que você esta fazendo aqui?

W: Trabalhando?! Já ouviu falar disso? Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

H: Cadê ela?

W: Boa pergunta. Só me ligou e pediu para assumir aqui por uns dias.

H: ta bom. – vira as costas e sai da sala.

**SALA DO HOUSE.**

Ele já não agüentava mais ligar no celular dela, e só dava desligado. Ninguém tinha noticias. e a secretaria também não tinha noticias dela. A hora de House ir pra viajem ele estava se aproximando e ele, pensava seriamente em desistir. Começava a se preocupar Cuddy, nunca fora de sumir desse jeito. Mas ir pra Cancun, não era de se jogar fora.

House olha pra o relógio. Esta quase na hora de ir para o aeroporto. E nada da Cuddy. A preocupação ainda o assombrava. Mas precisava ir. Sabia que se caso ficasse por causa dela, mesmo sendo por uma "boa razão" ela iria brigar e muito. E com isso viriam mais longas horas de clinica. E isso era algo que estava sempre fugindo.

**SALA DE ESPERA DO AEROPORTO.**

House ainda estava andando de um lado para o outro com o celular nas mãos. Cuddy ainda não deu noticias o que deixava ele ainda mais angustiado.

A ultima chamada do vôo dele, foi chamado. Quando estava quase embarcando o celular dele toca. Ele olha pelo display era da sala da Cuddy.

_H: aonde você se meteu o dia todo?_

_W: House. sou eu Wilson... Pelo visto também não conseguiu falar com ela._

_H: ainda não._

_W: estou ficando preocupado também. Ela não é de fazer isso._

_H: eu sei. Mas é só isso?_

_W: aonde você esta?_

_H: no aeroporto._

_W: então. Esta indo mesmo ao congresso._

_H: Claro!. Cancun._

_W: Mas e a Cuddy?_

_H: Ela logo aparece... ela não fica longe desse Hospital muito tempo._

_W: isso é verdade. Então. Boa viaje. E bom congresso._

_H: Obrigado.  
_

Ele desligou o celular. E entrou no avião. Afinal. Cancun o esperava...Mas aonde estaria Cuddy? Era bom ela ter uma ótima desculpa pelo sumiço.


	6. Capitulo 06

**Capitulo 6. **

**Aeroporto de Cancun.**

Após algumas horas de viagem, House desembarca no aeroporto Internacional de Cancun. Após fazer o se Check In. Vai a direção a saída. Para sua surpresa havia alguém o esperando para levá-lo ao hotel.  
O rapaz estava com uma placa em sua mão, com a seguinte inscrição:

** Congresso Médico.**

Ele se apresentou ao rapaz. Mostrou-lhe a sua credencial e seguiu em direção ao hotel.  
Após alguns minutos. Eles adentravam pelo portão principal do hotel. House desceu do carro. E foi em direção a recepção do hotel.

H: Doutor House dando entrada.  
R: Só um momento doutor.

House. Lhe direcionou um sorriso. E ficou olhando para a recepção do hotel, para ver se havia alguém de conhecido. Coisa que ele queria evitar. Contatos.

R: Doutor House. Quarto 802, oitavo andar. A senhora House já deu entrada mais cedo.  
Ele a olhou intrigado.  
H: Senhora House?  
R: Sim. Ela chegou mais cedo. Falou que o senhor iria chegar mais tarde.

House, começa a ficar intrigado... Não..Stacy não usa o sobrenome de casada a muito tempo. E seria muita coincidência ter uma conferencia de advogados no mesmo hotel.

H: Senhorita poderia me dizer se esta havendo mais algum congresso nesse hotel?  
R: Nesse Hotel não. Mas mais a diante tem outro hotel que esta havendo um congresso de advogados. E alguns deles estão hospedados conosco.

A suspeita de House, estava se confirmando. Stacy deve ter resolvido de ultima hora ir ao congresso. Como o hotel estava ocupado. Resolveu brincar de casinha novamente com ele.  
Usando o sobrenome de casada. Ou melhor. de EX. casada.

H: Uma pequena pergunta.. Tem quartos disponíveis ainda?  
R: Não senhor. Com o congresso. Estamos lotados.

Isso não ira acabar bem. E House sabia muito bem disso. Quando resolveu que viria ao congresso. Sua intenção era que Cuddy viesse com ele. Mas agora. Cuddy estava longe. E sabe Deus aonde. E teria que dividir o quarto com Stacy.

A recepcionista chama o carregador para levar a mala de House para o quarto. ele faz menção de segui-lo.

R: Senhor House. A Senhora House mandou lhe entregar isso.

Ele pega um pequeno envelope, abre e encontra um pequeno bilhete dentro.

_Desculpe ter que usar seu sobrenome. Acho que teremos que brincar de  
Marido e mulher. Essa semana. Será algum inconveniente?  
P.S.: Encontre-me no restaurante.._

Para seu maior desespero o pequeno bilhete havia sido datilografado. Então não pode reconhecer a letra.

H: Já que Maomé não vai ate a montanha... a Montanha vai ate Maomé.

Ele caminhando pensativo. Que desculpa daria a Stacy, para que não tivesse que dividir quarto com ela?! Afinal. O que ele menos queria era ter que arrumar confusão com Cuddy a essa altura do campeonato.

H: Cuddy! – e rapidamente pega o celular e liga para o escritório dela.

_W: Alo.  
H: Cadê ela?  
W: Ainda nada. Estou pensando seriamente em chamar a policia.  
H: Não seja exagerado. Logo ela aparece.  
W: House é serio. Faz dois dias que não tenho noticias dela.  
_  
Ainda com o celular no ouvido. Ele se acomoda em uma mesa ao lado de fora do restaurante. De frente ao mar.

_H: Eu sei muito bem. Mas não acho que não precisa muito. Logo ela vai lembrar que eu deixei as horas da clinica sem fazer. E vai aparecer.  
W: O acordo de vocês, não era você fazer as horas. Para ir ao congresso?  
H: Tecnicamente. Eu fiz.  
W: Deixe-me relembrar. Algumas horas em corpo de mulher. Outras horas em um corpo de um negão. E em outras em corpo de um australianinho.  
H: Bom garoto. To vendo que aprendeu.  
_  
Nesse momento, o garçom trás a House uma água de coco, ele estranha, por que não havia pedido nada. E faz apenas um sinal para o garçom, o garçom apenas aponta a direção de uma mesa no sentido oposto de House. Uma bela mulher trajando apenas um biquíni. E uma canga amarada na cintura, estava sentada na mesa, um enorme sombreiro na cabeça. Impedido que ele pudesse olhar para o rosto dela.  
Mas pelas curvas que ele conseguia admirar, ele sabia muito bem quem era aquela pela dama.

W: House. Você esta aí?  
H: Jimmy Boy. Ligo-te depois.  
W: Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
H: Por enquanto não. Tchau. – e desliga o celular

Ele pega o coco e se levanta.

G: Ela é Linda. Esta lá desde que chegou. Vários homens foram conversar com ela. Mas ela não deu conversa. Ela é linda.  
H: Claro, Quem não iria conversar.  
G: Como?  
H: That's MY Girl.  
G: desculpe senhor. Se me der licença...  
H: Saía logo daqui.

E o Garçom. Sai todo sem graça de perto de House. Que aproveita e vai andando em passos lentos a mesa dela. Quando estava quase próxima a mesa. E nota que um rapaz muito bem afeiçoado. Aproxima-se da mesa para conversar. Então aos poucos ele se aproxima tentando escutar a conversa.

Ra: A senhorita esta tão sozinha, em um lugar mágico como esse?  
Ela apenas sorri e aos poucos vai virando o rosto para olhar o rapaz. Mas a única coisa que consegue reparar e na cara de poucos amigos de House atrás do rapas. Ela tenta falar alguma coisa, mas a reação de House foi mais rápida.  
Ele sutilmente pega a ponta da bengala e cutuca o rapaz à frente. Que se vira para ver quem era.

H: A senhorita não esta sozinha. Esta muito bem acompanhada por um rapaz. Lindo. De Olhos azuis. Corpo em forma. Confesso. Um metro e noventa de altura. E portador de uma bengala que lhe da um charme maior ainda.

O rapaz o olha de cima em baixo. O analisando. E em seguida olha novamente para Cuddy.

H: Ok. Agora você deve estar se perguntando. Como uma linda mulher como aquela, poderia estar com um cara como eu? Um aleijado?!  
Ra: Sim.  
H: Você escutou a parte da bengala? É serio. Isso é um charme maior ainda. _- e faz uma careta.- _

O rapaz. Apenas sorri.

Ra: então me prove.  
H: O que? Que a bengala faz Sucesso?!  
Ra: Não. Que esta linda Mulher esta realmente com você.

House apenas da uma leve bufada. E resmunga alguma coisa incompreensível. E da o coco para que o rapaz segure. E aos pouco se em caminha para o outro lado da mesa. E da um beijo em Cuddy. O rapaz a essa altura do campeonato. Abandona o campo. Quero dizer. Abandona a mesa e ainda leva a água de coco de House.


	7. Capitulo 07

**QUARTO DO HOTEL.** – _Primeiro dia de Congresso._

**7h30min – Manhã.**

House ainda dormia abraçado ao corpo de Cuddy. Ela havia despertado uns minutos antes e estava admirando o semblante de House dormindo. Era o único momento em que um homem se tornava uma criança. Ela admirava cada expressão do rosto de House. Começou a acariciar a barba dele, tentando despertá-lo da forma mais carinhosa, afinal, um congresso o esperava.

Minutos depois ele acorda e a olha, com os olhos entre abertos, tentando se adaptar a luminosidade que entrava pela janela.

H: Bom dia.

C: Bom dia.

Ele olha para a janela e percebe que as persianas já estavam entre abertas, permitindo que o sol desse o ar da graça dentro do quarto.

H: Um ótimo dia para passear e fazer algumas coisinhas a mais na praia, não acha?!

C: Concordo.

Ele dá um sorriso malicioso como se ela tivesse entrado no clima da coisa, então a puxa mais pra perto para beijá-la.

Ela Retribui o beijo e logo se aninha nos braços dele, deitando com a cabeça em seu peito.

C: Pena que você tem uma palestra daqui a pouco.

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Estava no paraíso, com ela e não poderia desfrutar?

Ela levanta a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

C: Não foi pra isso que você veio? Para participar do congresso?

H: NÃO! Eu vim pra – ele não teve nem tempo de responder, pois ela completou.

C: Já sei, praia, sombra, mulheres de biquíni e água de coco, mas sinto lhe informar que você veio para participar do congresso e vai participar.

H: Por que você não pode ser uma pessoa legal? Esqueça esse negócio de congresso para aproveitarmos, afinal, estamos em Cancun!!

Ela sorri pra ele, lhe dá um selinho e levanta da cama. Coloca o hobby e vai em direção à sacada. Havia uma mesa posta para o café da manhã, cheia de frutas, pães, café, leite, entre outras coisas.

House não levantou, apenas sentou na cama encostando-se à cabeceira, esperando a resposta de Cuddy.

H: Então? Já pensou?

C: Pensei. – disse ela, voltando ao quarto com um prato nas mãos, com morangos em pedaços, mamão e outras frutas.

Sentou na cama e levou um morango à boca de House. Ele pegou o morango, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, esperando que aquele morango fosse o sinal de que a proposta estava aceita.

H: Você nem sabe o que pode ser feito com um morango, junto a uma noite de amor com o Greg aqui.

Ela apenas sorri, leva um pecado de morango à sua boca e depois o olha.

C: Adoraria desfrutar disso com você sabe, mas acho que você ainda tem um congresso pra participar.

H: Please Mom!

C: Não. E vamos logo. Já que você vai estar ocupado, vou aproveitar e curtir uma praia.

H: Mas não vai mesmo! – dizendo isso ele se levanta e dirige-se ao banheiro.

Quinze minutos depois ele volta do banheiro com apenas uma toalha em volta do quadril e a outra secando o cabelo. Ele a procura pelo quarto e não a encontra, então vai até a varanda. Ela estava lá fora, tomando banho de sol, admirando a praia, apenas com um biquíni preto, óculos escuros e um grande chapéu na cabeça.

Ele sentou na mesinha quase em frente a ela e ficou admirando-a, fazendo o restante do desjejum dele.

Ela nota a presença dele e vira o rosto para fitá-lo.

C: Achei que fosse demorar mais no banho.

H: Tudo culpa sua.

C: Minha culpa? O que eu fiz dessa vez?

H: Primeiro coloca um MINÚSCULO biquíni como este, segundo fica me fazendo imaginar coisas com um morango e terceiro, ainda quer me obrigar a ir àquelas palestras horríveis.

C: Primeiro, meu biquíni não é minúsculo, segundo, a mente pervertida é sua, apenas fui compartilhar do meu morango com você e terceiro, a idéia de vir pro congresso foi sua.

H: Mulher! Quando pensei em vir pra cá não foi pra isso!

C: Eu sei, por isso eu vim, pra vigiá-lo.

H: E se eu me recusar a ir para a palestra?

C: Digamos que a sua imaginação com o morango vai ser a única coisa que terá nesses quatros dias.

H: Ow! Bad Woman.

Ela Apenas sorri para ele. Sabia que com essa cartada ele iria a todas as palestras que fossem necessárias.

Ele termina de comer, vai ao interior do quarto trocar de roupa e pouco tempo depois vai à sacada.

H: É bom que quando eu voltar a caixa de morangos esteja dentro deste frigobar.

C: Ok honey. – diz ela em modo sarcástico.

H: Você vai ficar por aqui o dia inteiro?

C: Não sei ainda.

H: Ok.

C: Hey! Não esqueça, quero o carimbo de todas as palestras que assistir.

**Sala De Convenções**.

Ele chegou do seu melhor jeito. Entrando, não cumprimentou ninguém que lhe dirigiu a palavra. Havia apenas duas pessoas que ele realmente conversaria ali dentro, um era o Mr. Howard e outro não estava ali naquele momento, então a única solução era ignorar a presença de todos, escutar um cara falando por duas horas e meia e depois dar uma fugida ao quarto, onde certamente seria a melhor parte dessa viagem.

Encaminhou-se até a mesa principal para retirar o cronograma das palestras e seu cartão quando reparou que a recepcionista lhe olhava de um modo estranho, como se já o conhecesse de algum lugar.

Re: Dr. House, muito bom dia.

H: Conheço-te? – perguntou curioso.

Re: Não, mas eu te conheço. Digamos que sua fama já dispensa apresentações.

H: Então, meus papéis?

Re: Seus papeis estão aqui.

Ela entregou uma pasta com os cronogramas, horas e locais de cada palestra, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi que o cartão já estava assinado, como se ele já tivesse participado de todas as palestras.

Ele olhou confuso para a recepcionista e mostrou-lhe o cartão, não entendendo muito.

Re: O senhor Howard que conversar com o senhor.

E apontou a direção a House.

Do outro lado do salão, Fritz Howard conversava com alguns de seus convidados quando viu que House o olhava, esperando uma oportunidade para conversar.

Howard pediu desculpa a todos com quem conversava e saiu em direção a ele.

Hd: Gregory House. Ainda não acredito que tenha realmente vindo ao congresso.

H: Não, quem está aqui não é Gregory House, é Gregório, o irmão gêmeo.

Hd: Vejo que seu senso de humor ainda não mudou.

H: Em compensação, eu sim, agora tenho isso. – mostrando a bengala.

Hd: O que houve?

H: Agora somos velhos amigos?! Vamos trocar confidências? Nossa, chegamos cedo a essa parte.

Hd: Ok House, ainda bem que a Dra Cuddy me informou sobre esse seu lado "simpático"

House o olhou com curiosidade. Quando eles teriam conversado? Ele sabia que Cuddy havia ligado pra ele para pedir desculpas por não poder vir ao congresso, mas garantiu que a conversa não havia passado disso.

"_Será que Cuddy veio antes a Cancun pra se encontrar com ele?"_ - pensou House.

Afinal, ela havia sumido por um dia inteiro e ninguém sabia onde ela estava.

Howard logo percebeu que algo "trágico" estava passando pela cabeça de House e resolveu mudar de assunto.

Hd: Vejo que recebeu o cartão de palestras.

H: Sim, e confesso que fiquei admirado.

Hd: Eu sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, desde que morava em Boston eu tenho lhe convidado, mas nunca tivemos a sua presença.

H: Sabe como é, bons médicos estão sempre ocupados.

Hd: Sim sei.

H: Mas então?

Hd: Creio que o que tenho a lhe mostrar explicará melhor. Por favor, siga-me.

H: Ok.

Os dois encaminham-se a uma porta mais ao fundo do salão. Adentrando, House pensou estar vendo uma miragem, só podia ser. Ou seria um sonho?

Sr. Howard abriu a lateral do palito que estava vestindo. Abrindo um longo sorriso, entregou um charuto a House.

House apenas o olhou. Pegou o charuto e deu um leve sorriso.

Hd: Bem vindo ao torneio de pôquer do congresso de Cancun.

H: Então, todos esses anos?

Hd: Sim, todos os anos realizamos esse torneio.

H: E as palestras?

Hd: Digamos que nem todos os médicos jogam pôquer então as palestras ocorrem normalmente.

House tirou o cartão que havia os carimbos das palestras.

H: Creio que não posso pegar esse cartão dessa vez.

Hd: Sim, já fui informado que a Dra. Cuddy está hospedada no mesmo quarto que você.

H: Pois é.

Hd: Vocês dois?

H: Digamos que sim.

Hd: Você acha que trará algum problema?

H: Creio que não. Quem disse que ela precisa saber?

Hd: Mas...

H: Deixe que com ela eu me entendo.

Fritz pega o cartão de participação de House e joga fora, o acomodando em uma mesa enquanto providenciava o outro cartão.

House ficou ali jogando com os outros que estavam à mesa. Ganhou algumas, perdeu outras, sendo que a principio apenas estudava seus adversários para depois colocar suas técnicas em prática.

Quase na hora do encerramento das palestras voltou à mesa em que House estava para lhe entregar o novo cartão de participação.

Hd: Doutor House, aqui está.

House acenou com a cabeça e pegou o novo cartão.

Hd: O senhor vem ao coquetel de hoje a noite?

H: Ainda não sei.

Hd: Diga à Dra Cuddy que ela será muito bem vinda ao coquetel, mesmo que não tenha vindo para participar do congresso.

H: Direi sim.

House termina a partida e retira-se da mesa.

Quando chegou ao quarto notou que Cuddy não estava nem na cama, nem na sacada.

Olhou para o relógio que marcava quatro horas da tarde, largou a bengala na cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar banho.

Colocou a banheira para encher e foi até o frigobar. Pegou uma pedra de gelo, colocou dentro do copo, adicionou uma leve dose de whisky e foi tomar um banho para relaxar.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por enqto é so... amanha eu continuo postando mais.. sorry pela demora... mas eu tive que estuda.. e uns documentos haviam sumido do meu pc ( eu acho que estou com problemas com fantasmas aki..)

Bjus a Tds e Comentem!!! :D


	8. Capitulo 08

**Capitulo 08 **

Algum tempo depois acordou assustado, havia cochilado na banheira. Levantou-se, se enrolou na toalha e foi em direção à cama. Eram 7 horas da noite. E Cuddy ainda não havia aparecido.

_"Aonde essa mulher se meteu?"_- pensou House.

House começou a se arrumar para o coquetel. Quando do nada, Cuddy entra no quarto toda apressada.

C: Desculpe a demora. Eu me arrumo em instantes.

House a olha. Esperando uma explicação sobre o "sumiço"

C: Depois.

H: Depois o que?

C: Eu sei que você vai querer uma explicação. Então depois.

H: É claro que eu quero uma explicação.

C: Depois!

. Ela disse isso e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, trancando a porta atrás dela.

House a seguiu tentando abrir a porta, mas o esforço foi em vão.

H: Cuddy. Não pense que essa história acabou aqui.

C: Eu sei House.

H: Então abre a porta.

C: House. Vá indo. Eu te encontro lá embaixo.

H: Não mesmo.

C: Eu vou demorar. Então vá indo.

H: Você falou que não ia demorar.

C: Everybory Lies.

H: Eu vou. Mas se você demorar muito. Eu volto.

C: Eu sei.

Após as palavras de Cuddy, o único som que veio adentro do apartamento, foi o estrondo da porta que House bateu quando saiu do quarto.

Cuddy que ainda estava encostada na porta dentro do banheiro sabia que aquele barulho significava apenas uma coisa. A Resposta teria que ser Muito Convincente.

Ela conhecia muito bem o homem que estava. E sabia principalmente sabia que ele não era fácil de ser enganado. Afinal por mais que ela tentasse mentir. Os gestos dela, a boca dela, o corpo dela diziam a ele que era mentira.

Cuddy Ligou a ducha para esquentar enquanto ia tirando a roupa. Entrou debaixo da água quente, tentando primeiro tirar o peso da consciência, e depois a poeira do dia a dia.

Um tempo depois. Ela sai do chuveiro, de Alma renovada?! Não sabia. Mas que o banho havia ajudado a pensar em alguma coisa. Ah! Para isso havia prestado

Envolta do roupão do hotel. Ela saiu do banheiro. Secou o cabelo. Colocou um vestido na altura dos joelhos. Com um leve decote. Nos pés um sapado de bico fino, não muito alto, preto com detalhes prata. Para combinar com brinco de argola, uma correntinha prata, dando leve acentuada no decote dela. E uns anéis nos dedos. Fez uma leve maquiagem. E desceu.

Quando a porta do salão de festas foi aberta, todos ali presentes, voltaram a sua atenção pra quem adentrava, os comentários chamaram atenção de House.

Quando ele a viu, não acreditou. Ela estava simples. E mesmo assim arrasando corações de todos que ali estavam. Então uma grande sensação de orgulho o invadiu. Não que ele não tivesse algum orgulho dela. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Afinal. Todos estavam falando da _sua_ garota.

Alguns dos médicos que estavam por ali fizeram menção de ir ao encontro dela. Então House se adiantou. Passou próximo a um dos arranjos que estava próximo dele pegou uma rosa e foi em direção a ela.

Ela o estava procurando com o olhar. Quando o viu se aproximando com uma rosa nas mãos, apenas sorriu. Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo isso, apenas para _demarcar terreno_. Mas mesmo assim, era algo que ela gostava muito. Ser galanteada.

Ele se aproximou, deu um leve beijo na rosa, e estendeu a ela. E sussurrou no ouvido dela. _Não pense que eu esquecei o nosso assunto._

Ela apenas sorriu para ele. Ela tinha entrado tão avoada em seus pensamentos, que não tinha reparado na roupa que House vestia.

Ele trajava uma calça jeans azul escuro, um tênis escuro, uma camiseta branca por baixo da camisa preta, levemente aberta no peito. A manga da camisa estava dobrada ate a altura dos cotovelos, e o cabelo todo bagunçado, dando um charme ainda maior.

Ele a admira por um tempo. Estende o braço a ela. Para irem andando juntos.

C: Desde quando eu tenho um House cavalheiro?

H: Desde o dia que a senhorita resolver dar uma _sumidinha_ e não me contar aonde foi.

C: Se soubesse, tinha feito isso antes.

Ele para no meio do caminho, e a fica olhando, com cara de quem não acredita no que esta ouvindo.

C: Qual é House. Estou brincando.

Ela ainda segurando o braço de House. O puxa para o bar. Afinal ela precisava beber alguma coisa.

Chegando ao bar, ele apontou uma mesa para eles se sentarem, mas ela preferiu sentar nos bancos em frente ao balcão. Alegando que assim ela teria visão ampla da festa. House não queria no começo, mas acabou concordando.

Ele pediu uma dose de whisk com gelo para ele, e não teve nem tempo de perguntar se ela iria beber algo. Pois ela mesma pediu um Hi-Fi *. Para ela.

H: Não pense que irei cuidar de você bêbada.

C: Não ficarei bêbada.

H: Não pense que irá fugir da conversa.

C: Não quero fugir da conversa.

H: Então. A onde esteve?

C: Depois.

H: Depois você vai estar bêbada. E não vai me responder.

C: Não dizem que bêbado não mente?

H: você bêbada, dorme. Consequentemente. Não responde.

C: Não vou ficar bêbada.

H: Não vou te carregar.

C: Não vou precisar ser carregada.

H: Se você der vexame deixo você por aqui mesmo.

C: Não vou dar vexame.

H; Então... – ela o interrompe.

C: Então. Nada. Chega.

Ela se vira para o balcão e chama o garçom.

C: Por Favor. Cancele o Hi-Fi.

House olha pra ela com um sorriso sarcástico.

C: trás apenas a dose de Whisk, uma coca- cola, e um copo com gelo separado.

Ga: Ok. Senhora.

Ela vira para frente. Da um sorriso amarelo

C: Satisfeito?

H: Mais ou menos. Vai me contar agora onde esteve?

C: Não. Já falei que é depois.

O garçom serve as bebidas no balcão, e sai. House faz menção de pegar o copo de whisk, mas Cuddy bate na mão dele, e antes dele falar algo, pega uma parte da dose de whisk e vira no copo dela, e coloca o refrigerante junto.

H: Achei que ia não beber.

C: Em momento algum disse que não iria beber.

H: Mas...

C: É menos da metade da dose.

H: E esta ótimo para você hoje.

C: Ok. Dad!

E levanta a mão em direção a cabeça, simbolizando que estava batendo continência a ele.

H: Ainda por cima usa as minhas ironias. E agora? Vai usar as minhas metáforas esportivas também?

C: Não.

H: Por quê?

Ela se aproxima dele e fala bem baixinho apenas, para ele escutar.

C: _ prefiro quando é você quem fala...  
_

A festa transcorre tranquilamente. House tentando arrancar a todo custo à verdade de Cuddy. E ela simplesmente. Ignorando as perguntas dele.

Começa a ficar tarde a alguns dos convidados começam a se recolher para seus respectivos quartos. E House começa a sentir o efeito das doses de whisk que tomou. Resolve ir chamar Cuddy pra subir.

Cuddy estava junto a uma roda amigos conversando. Alguns que estavam ali na roda, ela já havia encontrado em outros congressos. Outros ela conhecera ali mesmo, na hora.

Cuddy vê House pagando a conta no bar. E se despede de todos, e sai. Um pouco antes de chegar ao bar. Ela sente uma mão segundo de leve o braço esquerdo dela. Um pouco assustada, ela olha e vê, que era sr. Howard.

C: Sr. Howard

Hd: Doutora Cuddy. Como tem passado?

C: Muito bem, obrigado e você?

Hd: Levando também.

Hd: Então. Gostando?

C: gostando? Adorando!

Hd: Então. Nos vemos amanha de novo?

C: Concerteza.

Hd: Mesmo Lugar?

C: Claro.

Hd: Ok então.

C: Vou indo. Se não Greg virá com mais perguntas ainda.

Hd: Como foi ate agora?

C: ainda não disse nada.

Hd: Mas...

C: Deixa que com ele eu me entendo.

Ela se despede, e sai em direção a House.

H: Então. O que conversaram?

C: Eu estava apenas o parabenizando pelo congresso.

H: Ele não falou nada, de você não participar do congresso?

C: Não.

H: Nada?

C: Não. Por quê?

H: Por nada. Vamos?

C: vamos, estou cansada.

H: Não pense que eu esqueci.

C: Eu sei que não.

Eles vão em direção ao elevador. A sensação que teve, foi que todos do hotel, estavam esperando o mesmo elevador. Pois a multidão era enorme esperando a chegada.

C: O que acha de ir da uma volta à beira mar?

H: você não estava cansada?

C: Nós vamos esperar um monte aqui. E você não vai querer subir oito andares. Então...

H: Ok. Vamos então.

Os dois se dirigiram a saída do hotel. A Lua estava cheia e iluminava toda a orla da praia. Não precisava de mais nada para ficar perfeito.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas o tempo todo. Foram de um lado ao outro. Conversando banalidades. Por mais incrível que pareça, House esqueceu da _escapada_ de Cuddy. E ela nem fez questão de lembrá-lo naquele comento.

A uma certa altura da caminhada um vento um pouco mais frio começava a bater. Cuddy se encolheu próximo a House para tentar se esquentar, ele por usa vez. Desabotoou a camisa e colocou nela, pra ajudá-la a se esquentar.

H: vamos voltar. Esta ficando mais frio.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ele se virou e começou a caminhar, mas viu que ela não ela não o acompanhava. Ela ficou olhando para ele.

H: O que foi? Vamos logo.

C: Eu não ganhei um beijo se quer essa noite.

H: Ainda quero saber onde esteve. Enquanto não souber. Não terás nada desse corpinho aqui.

C: Certeza que não vou ganhar nada?

H: Mulher! Eu estou com frio. Tem como ir?

C: Mesmo se eu disser que...

Ela começa a caminhar em direção a ele. Ficando frente a frente com ele.

C: Nem se eu disser que lá encima... – _ agora fica nas pontas dos pés para poder sussurrar no ouvido dele._

C: ...Que lá em cima tem uma caixa de morangos, nos esperando.

Ela volta novamente a olhar dentro dos olhos dele. Ele da um sorriso malicioso para ela. E baixa a cabeça para beijá-la, quando ela fecha os olhos, pra beijá-lo, ele vira o rosto em direção ao ouvido dela sussurra.

H: _ Proposta tentadora. Mas... Ainda quero a minha resposta.  
_

Ela abre os olhos. Estava pasma. Ele preferiria "_uma briga"_, por que isso geraria uma briga. A ter uma noite tórrida de amor e paixão com ela?!Ela não podia acreditar.

Ela suspira e sai andando rapidamente. Ele tenta segurar ela, mas é em vão, então ele decide tentar correr. O que seria meio impossível para ele. Ele joga a bengala para o lado e sai andando rápido e gritando.

H: Cuddy! Pare. Você sabe que não posso correr.

Ela se vira pra ver. E a única coisa que consegue fazer é rir.

House estava tão preocupado em chamá-la que não viu um buraco a sua frente. E acabou pisando nele, e caindo na areia.

Ela começa a rir, mas depois se arrepende.

A perna que estava presa ao buraco era a perna direita. Ou seja, a perna que ele já mancava.

Ela andou ate ele, e se jogou de joelhos na areia, ficando próximo a ele

C: House. Esta tudo bem?

H: Eu estou com cara de quem esta bem? Esta doendo.

Ele tira o pé do buraco, sentindo muita dor, e Cuddy o ajuda. Logo em seguida, joga o corpo para trás. Pra deitar na Areia. Cuddy se aproxima mais um pouco, tentando olhar no rosto dele. Passa a mão sobre a barba, para dentar confortá-lo. Ele pega a mão dela, da um leve beijo na palma e coloca junto a sua no peito dele.

H: Não pense que se fazer de culpada fará com que eu esqueça que temos que conversar.

C: Não estou meu fazendo de culpada. E eu não sou culpada.

Ele volta a olhar o céu.

C: Vamos. Levante, vamos para o quarto.

H: não posso.

C: por quê?

H Meu pé, esta doendo e muito.

C: Você deve ter torcido. Deixa-me ver,

H: Não. Daqui a pouco passa.

C: House, eu também sou medica. Deixa-me ver.

H: Não.

Fora as únicas palavras dele, antes de começar a gritar.

C: House. Você torceu o pé.

H: Você notou isso pelos meus gritos?

C: Temos que achar alguma coisa para enfaixar.

H: Vá ao hotel, lá deve ter alguma coisa.

C: você é louco? Acha que eu vou te deixar aqui?

H: eu não vou fugir. Pode ter certeza disso.

C: por aqui deve ter alguma coisa. Para ajudar você chegar ao hotel.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela já havia levantado e estava andando de um lado para o outro. Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, e a seguiu com o olhar. Ate que ela retornou

Sem nada nas mãos.

H: Ok. Me deixe aqui e vá ao hotel.

C: Daremos um jeito para que possamos chegar juntos ao hotel.

H: Você não quis chegar juntos no primeiro dia. Por que essa vontade agora? A propósito.

C: Sem perguntas House. Tire a camisa.

H: Ow! Woman! Eu estou com o pé torcido. Pode pelo menos esperar eu enfaixar?

C: E sem piadas House. Tire a camiseta.

H: É a minha camiseta da sorte.

C: É uma camiseta qualquer House. Vamos logo tire.

H: Não reclame se todas as _menininhas_ daqui quiserem me agarrar por ai. Após me verem semi – nu.

H: Ow! Ultima bolacha do pacote. Não se preocupe, com as _menininhas_ eu me entendo.

Ela diz isso quase arrancando a camiseta das mãos de House. Cuddy rasgou a camiseta de House para tentar deixá-la maior,para que pudesse improvisar uma faixa, para que assim enfaixasse o pé de House.

Cuddy mais uma vez se levantou e buscou a bengala de House e o ajudou a levantar do chão.

Com muita dificuldade, e reclamação eles foram andando ate o hotel. House com uma parte do corpo apoiado na bengala, e outro apoiado em cuddy.

Um dos seguranças que estavam fazendo a ronda, os viu chegando e correu para ajudar.

Cuddy saiu na frente para falar com a recepcionista.

C: Por favor. Sabe me informar a onde tem um hospital mais próximo?

Re: É algo muito serio? Por que temos uma sala para primeiro socorros aqui no hotel.

C: Isso deve servir. Dr. House. Torceu o pé na praia.

Nesse momento o segurança entra na recepção, ajudando House.

Re: oh! Sim. Jair. Leve o Dr House para a enfermagem.

Ja: Sim.

Cuddy se aproximou de House para ver como ele estava.

H: Na próxima vez que você me largar perto de outro macho sozinho, você vai ver.

C: O que você queria? Que eu deixasse você nos braços de duas loiras gostosas?

H: Não seria má idéia.

C: Só nos seus sonhos House.

H: Nem neles...

C: O que?

H: curiosa...

Ela sorri. E o acompanha ate a enfermaria.

Quando chegaram á sala. Logo dois enfermeiros vieram e levaram House para a maca, para enfaixar corretamente o pé de House, pra eles terem condições de irem ate o hospital mais próximo pra tira uns raios-X.

House Tentou "lutar" bravamente contra Cuddy, Não queria ir ao hospital. Mas Cuddy, não cedeu, tentou de várias formas persuadi-lo, mostrando com conceitos médicos, que era preciso, mas ele não quis. Então ela teve que usar uns de seus "dotes" para convencê-lo

C: GREGORY HOUSE! Se você não for a esse hospital agora mesmo. Eu arrumo minhas coisas e vou embora agora mesmo! E juro. Eu sumo da face da terra.

H: Você não faria isso! Você não vive mais sem mim! Sem esse corpinho aqui!

C: Se eu fosse você, não contava com isso. Afinal. Não se esqueça que eu fiquei o dia todo longe de você.

H: LISA CUDDY! Aonde você se meteu o dia todo?

C: Só te conto se for ao hospital para tirar os raios-X.

H: Ok!

Os enfermeiros riram do casal que estava brigando na sala.

**DE VOLTA AO QUARTO APÓS O HOSPITAL.**

House havia colocado uma bota ortopédica. Os exames de raios-x haviam mostrado que estava tudo bem. Mas que mesmo assim, o repouso era necessário. Agora quem andava apenas com uma bengala, estava com um belo par de muletas. Não que isso o tenha agradado. Mas era necessário.

House estava deitado na cama. O passeio o havia cansado. Então optou em tentar descansar.

Cuddy estava no banheiro tentando relaxar em uma ducha bem fria. Afinal o calor de Cancun era quase insuportável.

Após um tempo, ela sai do banho envolta apenas em um roupão. Pegou o seu travesseiro e colocou de baixo do pé de House, e deitou na cama com a cabeça no peito deito dele.

Ele por usa vez abraçou e a trouxe para perto.

O silencio ainda reinava no quarto. Nenhum dos dois quis dar o primeiro passo. Mas aquilo já estava o incomodando muito, então resolve acabar logo com aquela situação.

H: Então. Você esta tendo um caso.

C: Sim.

Aquela resposta o havia afetado te tal maneira que, ele ficou completamente sem palavras, sem reação.

C: Estou tendo um caso com o homem que eu mais amo nessa vida... O único que amei, e que vou amar.

House senta na cama, para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

H: Se me ama mesmo assim. Me diga. A onde você se enfiou o dia todo?

C: Não posso.

H: Por quê?

C: Não. Apenas não posso.

H: quando você puder, nós conversamos novamente.

Ele deitou na cama. E fingiu dormir. Cuddy se acomodou na cama. Pela primeira vez após terem se acertado, eles adormecem brigados.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas: Hi-Fi : Bebida alcoolica feita de Suco de laranja com Vodka e gelo. As vezes feita com Fanta laranja tbm.


	9. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo 09**

Um céu nublado e pesado fez o novo amanhecer de Cancun, assim como os ânimos dos ocupantes daquele quarto. Esse dia não teria nada de mágico, quem via a cena pensava que era coisa de cinema. Até São Pedro conspirava nesse quesito. Será mesmo que um lugar paradisíaco como aquele poderia transformar a vida dos dois?

Como um lugar que, supostamente, faz os casais se tornarem mais apaixonados, estaria os afastando?

Ótimas perguntas para as quais não havia respostas.

House acordou com seu mau humor um pouco mais aflorado que de costume. Com muito custo, tomou um banho e desceu. A vontade de falar com Cuddy era grande, mas seu orgulho não deixava. A saudade do corpo dela era seu maior castigo, mas nada disso fez com que ele deixasse o orgulho de lado. Sendo assim, optou em tomar seu desjejum no restaurante.

Cuddy começa a despertar de seu sonho, passando a mão ao lado da cama, porém, a única coisa que encontrou foi o lado vazio. House havia acordado mais cedo apenas para evitá-la e ela sabia disso. Olhou pelo quarto e a única coisa que encontrou foi a bengala jogada no canto, o roupão, e a toalha molhada em cima da cadeira.

Após sair do banho, o seu café da manha já estava servido no quarto. Passou pela mesa, pegou uma xícara de café e se dirigiu à sacada. Assim como o céu, o seu dia também estava nublado e carregado. Nublado por que a tristeza de não ter House perto a machucava, carregado porque o peso na consciência de não poder se abrir com ele era maior. O que estava acontecendo com ela era muito especial, e ela precisava falar com ele, mas qual seria a reação dele perante isso, era algo que nem ela conseguia adivinhar.

Quando House chegou ao salão de jogos, notou que não era ali que ele queria estar, mas ter que olhar pra Cuddy sem descobrir o que estava acontecendo o deixava ainda mais desnorteado, então o único lugar onde ele teria um pouco de paz era no bar. E pra lá ele foi.

Sentando no bar, foi logo pedindo uma dose dupla de Whisky, apenas para começar.

Cuddy, por sua vez, estava no quarto quando ouviu batidas na porta. Seu coração chegou a acelerar achando que poderia ser House, que ele estava disposto a dar o assunto por esquecido por enquanto, que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes e assim quem sabe ela teria a coragem de dizer a ele, mas quando olhou pelo olho mágico, seu sorriso logo desapareceu.

C: Senhor Howard, a que devo a visita?

Hd: Saber como a senhorita está.

C: Estou bem, obrigada pela preocupação.

Hd: Está de férias em Cancun, mas ficará no quarto?

C: Digamos que o clima não está para praia, e nem os ânimos.

Hd: Sim, o clima não ajuda, mas que tal uma volta na praia? Apenas para conversar.

C: Acho que seria uma boa.

Fritz e Lisa andaram uma boa parte do caminho calados. Ele não queria forçar nada, apenas deixou que ela se abrisse caso confiasse nele, como havia feito no outro dia.

Cuddy apenas encarava o horizonte, não sabia como, apenas sabia que mesmo com o silencio, era como se uma grande conversa estivesse sendo realizada. Um pouco de paz começava a se estabelecer dentro do coração dela. Agora o silêncio não era mais necessário, as palavras poderiam ser ditas.

C: Eu... eu ainda não contei a ele.

Hd: House?

C: Sim. Não consegui.

Hd: Por quê?

C: Não sei. Tem horas que quero pular no colo dele e abraçá-lo e contar tudo, mas...ao mesmo tempo um medo me invade e eu não consigo.

Hd: Medo de que?

C: Medo da reação dele.

Fritz, que até então caminhava ao lado dela, pára e a vira de frente para ele.

Hd: Cuddy, se ele realmente a ama como você diz, se o amor é verdadeiro, vai superar tudo. Supera qualquer barreira. Supera qualquer obstáculo.

As palavras de Fritz haviam caído como uma luva. O resto da coragem que ela necessitava ele havia completado. Ela ficou sem palavras, a gratidão dela por ele era grande. Não que fossem velhos amigos, mas ele tinha sido como um anjo para ela desde o inicio, então a única coisa que poderia fazer era dar-lhe um abraço.

O que ela não esperava era que House fosse vê-los juntos. Ele estava na praia também.

_**FlashBack **  
_

Quando Cuddy desceu do quarto ele estava na recepção, e ao vê-la sair resolveu segui-la. Ele estava com o nível de álcool um pouco elevado, pois quando foi para o bar começou a beber, e só parou quando o garçom resolveu parar por House estar com muletas.

**_Flashback off_**

Eles ainda não tinham sentindo a presença dele ali, então quando Cuddy soltou o abraço. A única coisa que ouviu foi uma salva de palmas de House. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e virou para ele.

C: House, não ... – ele a interrompeu.

H: "Não foi nada", é isso que você vai me dizer? Vai também falar que eu estou alucinando? Ou que você estava me vendo na pessoa dele?

C: Não, não é isso.

H: Eu vi Cuddy. O que pra você pode ter sido apenas um abraço, pra mim pode ter um sentido maior, afinal eu não sei onde você se meteu durante esses dias.

C: House, Fritz é apenas um amigo.

H: Oh! Ele é Fritz e eu sou House. Vem cá, com quem mesmo você divide a cama?

C: Cala a boca, House!

Howard tentou intervir a favor de Cuddy, mas quando ele foi tentar falar algo, a única coisa que sentiu foi o soco de House lhe acertando em cheio o nariz, fazendo-o ir ao chão. Cuddy foi ajudá-lo, e House foi em direção ao hotel.

Hd: Lisa, vá atrás dele, me deixe aqui.

C: Não! Eu vou ajudá-lo

Hd: Olhe para mim, o que ele fez agora só tem um significado, ele realmente gosta de você. Vá! Eu vou ficar bem.

C: Você tem certeza?

Hd: Vai logo.

Ela vai atrás de House. Ele, por sua vez, com a ajuda da muleta, estava mais devagar do que de costume, e na areia a coisa piorava, por isso não tinha sido muito difícil alcançá-lo.

C: House! Espera!

Ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou andando. Ele já odiava o fato de ter que andar de bengala, com a muleta se odiou mais ainda.

Ela apressou o passo para que pudesse ultrapassar, e ficar de frente pra ele.

C: O que está acontecendo com você?

H: O que? Não gostou de eu ter batido no seu novo namoradinho?

C: House, você sabe muito bem que eu e Fritz somos apenas amigos.

H: Oh! Engraçado. Eu sou House, ele é Fritz.

C: Pare com isso! Deixe de ser infantil.

H: Infantil?! A minha namorada vem a Cancun um dia antes de mim, no outro dia está de segredinhos com um cara que ela jura que é apenas amigo, e no outro dia eu os encontro abraçados, o que você quer que eu pense?

C: Que tipo de mulher que você acha que eu sou? Uma das suas prostitutas? Que sai com vários homens?

H: Pelo menos elas quando eu estou pagando, estão comigo.

C: Seu filho de uma puta!

Ela não sabe de onde tirou forças, mas um tapa bem estalado foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer antes de sair correndo chorando.

Ele se sentiu o pior homem da face da terra. Às vezes até ele achava que tinha que pensar muito bem antes de simplesmente sair falando tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça, mas no calor da discussão, a boca sempre ia mais rápido do que o raciocínio, o que sempre fazia com que ele a machucasse.

Após muito correr, Cuddy apenas se ajoelhou no chão da praia. Sua mente estava a mil, o acontecimento anterior ainda estava sendo processado por ela. Como ele poderia achar que ela fosse uma qualquer? Como ele não pôde confiar nela?

O tempo começava a fechar. Um vento forte começava a soprar, mas ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de voltar ao hotel e ter que encontrar com House.

Sabia que as emoções tinham sido grandes, e qualquer tipo de contato agora poderia ser pior para ambos.

Uma leve garoa começa a cair, mas isso não fez com que ela se movesse. Era com se quisesse que tudo acabasse ali, naquele momento. As lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair, por maior que fosse o esforço para que parassem. O que ela mais queria agora era que tudo explodisse, para que tudo que ela estava sentindo pudesse morrer junto.

House saiu do banho e notou que ela ainda não havia chegado. Talvez ela estivesse na recepção, talvez no bar bebendo algo, mas algo dentro dele dizia que não era nada disso, que dessa vez ele deveria começar a se preocupar com ela. Então rapidamente pegou o telefone e ligou na recepção.

Re: Recepção

H: A Senhora House por acaso está por ai?

Re: Não, senhor House.

H: E no bar?

Re: Posso pedir pra dar uma olhada, caso deseje.

H: Então me avise assim que tiver resposta.

Re: Ok

House terminou de se vestir e foi até a porta da sacada. A chuva começava a dar uma engrossada e isso fazia com que ele se preocupasse mais ainda. Onde ela estaria? Se caso acontecesse algo com ela, com certeza ele iria se culpar. O telefone voltou a tocar, ele saiu do seu transe e foi em direção ao mesmo.

H: Pronto.

Re: Senhor House, a Senhora House não está no bar e nem no restaurante.

H: Obrigado.

Re: Deseja mais alguma coisa?

H: Qual o quarto do Senhor Howard?

Re: Quarto 401

H: Ok.

Ele desliga e retira a bota ortopédica. Um pressentimento muito ruim o dominava, sabia que teria que andar muito rápido e a bota e a muleta só iriam atrapalhar. Colocou o outro pé do tênis, virou três comprimidos de vicodin na boca, pegou a bengala, foi em direção ao elevador, e em direção ao quarto andar.

Batidas na porta fizeram Howard terminar o banho antes do tempo. Com o nariz ainda inchado ele foi atender, o que lhe causou um pouco de surpresa após ver quem se tratava.

Hd: Doutor House. Veio ver como ficou a obra prima?

H: Cuddy, ela está ai?

Hd: Não, a ultima vez que vi a doutora Cuddy ela estava correndo em sua direção. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

H: Nós... brigamos.

Hd: E desde que horas vocês não se vêem?

H: Aproximadamente umas três horas, antes da chuva começar.

Hd: Ela não está na recepção do hotel?

H: Já liguei pra lá, não está.

Hd: Vou só colocar uma roupa e lhe encontro lá embaixo.

House desceu a recepção e novamente perguntou de Cuddy, mas a recepcionista lhe respondeu o mesmo que da última vez. O porteiro garantiu que ela não havia passado por ali desde a hora que saiu junto com Howard, que o único a retornar até então era Fritz e ainda com o nariz todo ensangüentado. House deu um leve sorriso interno por que ele realmente o tinha acertado em cheio.

Ele andou até o bar e procurou novamente por ela, mas nada também. Quando voltava do bar encontrou com Howard no caminho, e juntos seguiram até a frente do hotel.

A chuva agora era bem mais forte, o que fez com que Cuddy fosse procurar um abrigo para tentar se proteger, já que ficar ali não ajudaria em nada, além de pegar um grande resfriado, e se bobeasse uma pneumonia.

House e Fritz saíram à procura dela, ambos com uma lanterna e bateria. Seguindo caminhos opostos, os dois foram com um aparelho de celular, para caso fosse preciso um ajudar o outro.

Fritz seguiu o caminho que fez com Cuddy na hora da conversa. Não tinham ido muito longe, mas por onde eles tinham passado havia algumas pedras, que nessa chuva poderiam muito bem servir como abrigo, e isso era o que ele mais desejava, que Cuddy realmente tivesse procurado um abrigo para se proteger.

House, por sua vez, foi para o lado que tinha ido durante a briga. Tentou lembrar o caminho que tinha feito, e principalmente desejando que nada de ruim acontecesse, por que ele jamais seria capaz de se perdoar se acontecesse.

Seu pé começou a doer mais ainda. Ele não sabia se era por que estava andando a bastante tempo, ou se era o efeito do vicodin passando, então deu uma parada e começou a gritar por Cuddy, na esperança dela responder, mas os únicos barulhos que se escutava eram dos trovões e das ondas do mar.

A escuridão atrapalhou muito a visão de ambos. Mesmo que estivessem com lanternas, a iluminação era muito baixa, porém, logo a frente, algo chamou atenção de House. Eram os chinelos de Cuddy, e isso mostrava que ele estava no caminho certo. Pegou o frasco de vicodin e virou mais dois comprimidos. Olhou para o frasco e apenas dois comprimidos ainda restavam. Ele guardou novamente o frasco no bolso e voltou a caminhar.

Quando olha mais à frente, encontra algo parecido com uma caverna, nas pedras a beira mar. Foi olhar para ter certeza que ela não estaria ali, mas para sua surpresa Cuddy estava sentada mais para dentro da gruta, encolhida e tremendo.

H: Lisa.

Ela abre os olhos, e não podia acreditar. Ele veio atrás dela.

C: Greg!

Ele anda até ela e a abraça. Ela estava encharcada, tremendo de frio, e assustada.

Ao vê-lo uma sensação de alivio a invadiu, mas sabia que as coisas entre eles não estavam muito bem, pois a briga havia sido feia, porém o medo de quase perdê-la novamente fez com que ele não a soltasse.

House sentou-se no chão, encostando o corpo na parede da gruta, e fez com que Cuddy sentasse bem próximo a ele. Retirou a camiseta molhada e jogou para o lado, tentando, assim, mantê-la aquecida

O Corpo de House próximo ao seu a estava quase deixando louca. O perfume dele, e principalmente o braço, a segurando firme, para que pudesse aquecê-la,

Cuddy começou a beijar o peito dele, suavemente, como se quisesse ter certeza que estava novamente em seus braços. Ele, por sua vez, começou a passar as mãos nas costas dela e beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça. Aos poucos os lábios de Cuddy vão subindo em direção à boca de House. Ela precisava sentir o gosto dele novamente, mas antes de beijá-lo, ela pára e fica fitando-o dentro dos olhos, como se perguntasse se havia permissão para tanto.

Com um único movimento, House a puxa pela nuca, fazendo com que seus lábios se unissem novamente, fazendo suas línguas travarem uma longa batalha por espaço, um dentro da boca do outro. House foi descendo o corpo dela em direção ao chão, uma mão estava abaixo da nuca e a outra estava indo explorar o corpo dela, em direção a um lugar que ele sentia muita falta.

Cuddy vestia uma saia longa e solta, o que facilitava o trabalho de House. Com a mão livre ele apenas passava, como se tivesse conferindo se tudo estava ali, desde a última vez que estiveram juntos. Cuddy o beijava, uma mão estava mexendo no cabelo dele e a outra hora passeava livremente na costas, hora as arranhando.

House precisava senti-la por inteiro, então a mão que estava mais abaixo começou a subir, fazendo com que a blusinha que ela vestia viesse junto. Ela o ajudou tirando o resto da blusa, e voltou a beijá-lo. Ela estava sem sutiã, então ele se deleitou entre seus seios, hora chupando, hora mordiscando. Ela, por sua vez, desceu as duas mãos em direção à região íntima de House. Sua excitação já estava visível, quando, então, Cuddy passou a mão por cima, sendo que um gemido foi ouvido. Como se Lê-se pensamentos, ela desabotoou a calça de House e foi descendo, levando a cueca junto. O pequeno Junior estava mais do que pronto, mas mesmo assim ela resolveu brincar um pouco com ele, primeiro com momentos leves, depois com movimentos um pouco mais frenéticos, até que ele resolve tirar as mãos dela de lá.

_H: Não quero realmente ficar na mão. Por favor, pare._

Dizendo isso ele levou uma das mãos dela até a boca, e beijou suavemente, colocando-a na nuca dele novamente. A mão dele novamente desceu em direção à terra prometida, mas dessa vez fazendo a calcinha ir para o lado. Ele começou a acariciar o clitóris dela com movimentos circulares e suaves, às vezes os dedos dele iam passear por dentro dela, e a cada movimento diferente que ele fazia, ela se contorcia e puxava o cabelo dele. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava pronta, fez com que a calcinha dela virasse passado e a penetrou bem devagar, fazendo-a ir a loucura, seguindo com movimentos fracos e lentos, e depois com movimentos mais rápidos à medida que ela ia pedindo mais.

O celular de House começou a vibrar, mas à essa altura do campeonato ele realmente não ia, e não queria, atender.

Fritz tenta ligar mais algumas vezes, mas acaba desistindo. Ele já havia retornado ao hotel e estava à espera de House pra saber se tinha conseguido localizá-la.

Os dois ainda estavam bem ocupados, se assim podemos dizer. House a estava levando à loucura a cada minuto. A saudade que ambos sentiam fazia com que a força e energia de cada um fosse ainda maior, mas uma dor estava querendo atrapalhar o momento mágico deles. Não a dor na coxa, mas sim o pé de House. O esforço que ele havia feito na caminhada fizera doer ainda mais seu pé, mas isso não atrapalhou em nada seu desempenho, pelo contrário, só fez com que ele quisesse ainda mais.

Com movimentos mais rápidos, House sentiu quando ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos.

House deitou ao lado dela na areia. A luz da lanterna não iluminava muito, mas ele pôde ver os olhos dela brilhando por tê-lo novamente dentro dela.

A chuva começa a dar uma parada. Era hora de retornar ao hotel. Ela colocou a roupa e levantou para pegar as roupas dele. Quando pegou a calça, sentiu o celular vibrar e o atendeu, jogando a calça para House.

_C: Pronto._

_Hd: Cuddy._

_C: Fritz._

_Hd: Está tudo bem?_

_C: Sim, sim, estamos bem._

_Hd: Aconteceu algo?! Faz tempo que estou ligando e ninguém atende._

_C: Não aconteceu nada. Apenas... não vimos o celular tocar._

House fez movimentos com as mãos, como se quisesse mostrar o porquê de não ter atendido o celular.

_Hd: Achei que House também tivesse se perdido, por isso liguei várias vezes._

_C: Não, não, estamos bem. Daqui a pouco vamos voltar ao hotel._

_Hd: Onde vocês estão? Posso ir buscá-los._

_C: Não é necessário, nós vamos caminhando, a chuva já passou mesmo._

_Hd: Ok, então. Eu os espero aqui na recepção._

Assim que desligou o celular, ela virou para ele para perguntar algo, mas assim que viu a cara que House fazia, tratou de esquecer. House estava com cara de quem estava sentindo muita dor. Ela, então, sentasse ao lado dele.

C: É a perna?

H: Não, o pé.

C: Mas você não esta... – e olha em direção ao pé.

C: Onde está a bota?!

H: No Hotel. No meu pé que não é.

C: Mas...

H: Eu ia precisar andar, e a bota e a muleta iam atrapalhar mais do que ajudar.

C: Eu vou ligar pro Howard, pedir para ele vir nos buscar.

Ela pega o celular para tentar discar, mas ele toma o celular das mãos dela e coloca dentro do bolso da calça.

H: Mal fizemos as pazes e já quer arrumar motivos para a próxima briga?!

C: As pazes? – ela o olha com cara de confusa.

H: Sexo de reconciliação. Melhor que discussão de relacionamento.

Ela apenas sorriu. Levantou e estendeu a mão para que ele também pudesse se levantar. Ele se escorou na parede e começou a procurar dentro do bolso o vidro de vicodin. Tomou dois comprimidos e ficou procurando a bengala. Ela pegou a bengala e lhe entregou. Apoiando a maior parte do peso na bengala, ele tentou caminhar sozinho, mas quase caiu.

Cuddy correu para ajudar, antes que ele caísse. Ele fez menção de querer argumentar, como se não fosse preciso, mas ela não deixou que ele falasse nada, então começaram a caminhar em passos leves até a saída da gruta, ela abraçada ao corpo dele, e ele com as dores um pouco mais fracas, afinal o vicodin começava a fazer um pouco de efeito.

No começo da volta para o hotel, o silêncio fazia companhia aos dois. Por mais que as coisas entre os dois estivessem começando a ficar boas novamente, algumas perguntas faziam parte daquele casal, mas ambos não queriam dar o braço a torcer. Até a hora que Cuddy resolveu dar o primeiro passo, ou melhor, a primeira palavra.

C: Eu vim primeiro para Cancun para fazer uma surpresa.

House permanecia em silêncio, apenas caminhando. Então Cuddy resolveu continuar.

C: Não vim encontrar Howard, como está pensando.

H: Não estou pensando.

C: Mas pensou.

H: Você deu motivos.

C: Posso continuar? – ele apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

C: Eu vim primeiro para fazer uma surpresa, como já disse, afinal você se interessou tanto pelo congresso que achei que estava arrependido de tudo.

H: Interessei-me pelo congresso por ser em Cancun, não pelas palestras chatas e um monte de médicos tentando ser maiores que os outros.

C: Mas pensa só, num dia está tudo bem, no outro você vem me falar que quer ir viajar. Você quer que a minha cabeça fique como?

H: Você deveria ter conversado comigo.

C: E desde quando você discute relacionamento?

H: Não iríamos discutir o relacionamento, iríamos fazer sexo, como agora pouco.

C: E?

H: O que? Vai dizer que não gostou?

C: House! Estou tanto ter uma conversa adulta. Tem como?

H: Ok, Mom!

House parou de andar e ficou encarando-a, apenas a estudando.

H: Se quer ter uma conversa adulta, então vamos ter. Onde você se enfiou o dia todo, enquanto eu estive no congresso?

C: Por acaso encontrei com Howard na recepção do hotel. Ele estava com um papel na mão e havia seu nome nele, então fiz com que ele me contasse o porquê do seu cartão de presença nas palestras já estar completo. Ele tentou dizer que houve um erro de impressão, mas eu não acreditei, então eu o segui.

H: O torneio. Você descobriu.

C: Sim. Então fiz com que ele me fizesse participar do torneio, em horário diferente do seu, para que assim nos encontrássemos no final, apenas para eu ver a sua reação quando descobrisse que eu também estava participando.

H: Tanto segredo pra isso?!

C: Só que uma coisa mudou tudo.

H: Uma coisa?? O que?! Vai dizer que vocês?!

C: Não! Jamais!

H: Então o que?!

C: Quando eu estava na mesa de jogo, comecei a me sentir ruim. Minha pressão baixou, eu achei que pudesse ser o calor, então Fritz vendo que eu não estava bem, me ajudou, me levou lá pra fora para que eu pudesse me recompor, foi então que eu comecei a ligar os fatos.

H: Que fatos? – _ele a olhava confuso, porém quando olhou nos olhos dela, soube realmente o que estava acontecendo, então continuou falando_ – Você não quer dizer que...

C: Eu estou grávida, House.

H: Mas como? Você mesma disse que só teve uma leve queda de pressão, isso pode significar muitas outras coisas.

C: No dia que eu cheguei aqui, cheguei com o estomago embrulhando, e quando fui comer alguma coisa, logo saí em direção ao banheiro. Você lembra que quando nos encontramos eu estava tomando água de coco, não?

H: Sim, eu lembro.

C: Então, eu tinha acabado de voltar do banheiro, deixei meu café da manhã por lá.

H: Você fez algum teste?

C: Ainda não, tenho medo de tudo isso ser gravidez psicológica.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e voltou a caminhar. Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita o resto do caminho, mas algo ali havia mudado, e isso podia ser notado de longe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

"_O jogo da vida é uma brincadeira de bumerangues. Nossos pensamentos, feitos e palavras voltam a nós mais cedo ou mais tarde, com impressionante exatidão."_

**{ Autor desconhecido }**

Wilson abre a porta do escritório de Cuddy, preso em seus pensamentos que quando a encontra leva um tremendo susto.

W: O que você esta fazendo aqui? Ou melhor, aonde você se meteu esses dias?

C: Bom dia para você também Wilson.

W: Bom dia. Mas não fuja. Onde você esteve?

C: Digamos que tirei umas... Férias.

W: Em casa você não estava. Liguei para lá e ninguém atendeu.

C: O lugar onde estava era bem melhor.

House entra na sala nesse mesmo instante.

H: E a companhia era das Melhores!

Wilson volta o olhar para Cuddy, com cara de perplexo.

W: Você foi para Cancun?!

C: Sim.

W: Eu não sei se você já foi informada. Mas existe telefone fixo e móvel. No qual usamos para dar noticias. Ah! E tem mais uma maravilha tecnológica. A internet.

Muito usada também para manda noticias. Dava para ter Avisado?

H: Pare com isso Dramaguy. Se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido...

W: Eu sou o Dramaguy e você era o que?

C: Como assim?

W: House. Estava desesperado pelo seu sumiço. Quase não foi na viajem.

H: Tudo intriga da oposição. – diz virando as costas para sair da sala.

W: Esta fugindo!

H: Não estou fugindo.

W: Ok. Eu estou. O que você veio fazer aqui? Você não tinha que esta no congresso agora?

H: Digamos que fui convencido a voltar antes.

W: Por quê? O que ouve com o pé?

H : Ela respondera todas as suas perguntas. – e dessa vez ele sai da sala, para não ser interrogado.

W: Então?

Cuddy contou tudo que havia acontecido em Cancun. Desde a sua chegada a ao torneio. Do ciúme de House as brigas. E principalmente a sua suspeita em estar grávida.

Wilson ficou surpreso com tudo que acontecera em apenas 3 dias ficou incrivelmente feliz por sua amiga finalmente conseguir realizar o seu grande sonho Ser Mãe.

W: Você já fez algum exame?

C: Pra saber se realmente estou grávida?

W: Claroo.

C: Pra falar a verdade Wilson. Eu ainda não tive coragem...

W: Então Vamos?

C: O que?

W: Vamos logo fazer esse exame!

C: agora?

W: Já!

C: vamos.

Os dois saíram do escritório de Cuddy diretamente para sala de exames. Wilson retirou um pouco de sangue, e prometeu que iria fazer o exame ele mesmo. E que assim que tivesse o resultado levaria imediatamente para ela.

Cuddy voltou a sua sala, por mais que Wilson tivesse lhe ajudado em grande parte do serviço, ainda havia muita coisa a ser feita.

House foi ate sua sala. Nenhum dos ducklings sabia de seu regresso, e Foreman continuava no comando. Quando ligou o seu computador reparou que a pasta da paciente ainda estava na mesa. Mas o que realmente lhe chamou atenção foi o nome.

Não que ele fosse de lembrar de nomes. Mas aquele podia se dizer que era inesquecível.

**Bonnie Wartz. **

_**Flashback On **_

___Bonnie era da mesma turma que House na faculdade. Mas diferente de muitas meninas que estudava com ele, ela não caia de amores por ele. Antes de Cuddy chegar a faculdade todos diziam que eles tinham um caso. Afinal do jeito que os eram, o que eles faziam só poderia ser para não levantarem suspeitas._

_House sempre teve o seu "grupinho" da bagunça. E Bonnie também comandava o grupinho dela. _

_House e seus companheiros, viviam aprontando pela faculdade. Zoando a torto e direito. Ate que um dia ele resolveu zoar o grupinho de Bonnie. Ai sim a guerra fora declarada._

_O grupinho de Bonnie era composto apenas por mulheres. E do de House apenas por Homens._

_A guerra começou o dia que House trancou o grupinho de Bonnie no banheiro, e fez com que o alarme de incêndio fosse ativado. Elas ficaram presas lá dentro aproximadamente 3horas. _

_No outro dia Bonnie peitou House na frente de todos. _

_B: GREGORY HOUSE!_

_Todos que estavam em volta pararam e ficaram apenas olhando a confusão que estava sendo armada._

_B: Oh grandioso Gregory House. Acha mesmo que não sei que foi você quem nos prendeu no Banheiro e disparou o alarme do incêndio?!_

_H: Você acha mesmo que seria capaz de fazer isso?- diz isso com ar de deboche._

_B: esta na hora de aprender a lidar com uma rejeição Greg... você tem que saber que nem todas as garotas babam por você._

_H: Rejeição?! HAHAHA. Eu nunca quis nada com você Bonnie. Cai na real!_

_B: Mas não é o que dirão por ai... pode ter certeza. Esse seu filminho de O CARA. Vai ser queimado._

_H: Esta declarando Guerra Bonnie?_

_B: Considere a primeira batalha o banheiro. E se prepare. O contra ataque do inimigo lembre vem a galope._

_H: estarei esperando._

_E desde daquele dia nada mais naquela faculdade pode ser comparada a paz e sossego para ambos os grupinhos._

_O troco pra o episodio do banheiro?, pó de mico nas roupas de todos eles. Como elas conseguiram isso. Era algo que nem House nem seus companheiros gostariam de pensar._

_Um dia as meninas resolveram fazer um clube das luluzinhas, onde apenas o grupinho de Bonnie estaria. Nesse mesmo dia House com os seus comparsas invadiram o laboratório da faculdade e pegaram todos os ratos que lá estavam. E depois das meninas estarem dormindo, soltou os ratos dentro do quarto delas. E ficaram lá fora esperando o resultado._

_Menos de 5 minutos depois todas as meninas saíram correndo do quarto, algumas apenas de calçinhas outras com creme na cara. Quando Bonnie foi sair do quarto viu que tinha apenas um bilhete colado na porta._

_Dois a um Bonnie. G.H._

_Bom a sua duvida estava esclarecida. Ele havia aprontado de novo. Mas isso teria volta. Ate o dia em que ELE jogasse a bandeira branca. Se ele era perverso. Ele não conhecia Bonnie Wartz._

_Bonnie manteve-se quieta por duas semanas. House ate achou que ela havia desistido. Internamente estava muito feliz. Porque havia vencido mais uma. Ate o dia em que acordou e viu que dormia do lado de fora do dormitório. Apenas ele e o colchão. A sorte dele que naquele dia em especial ele havia dormido de cueca. Ao lado dele apenas um bilhete. _

_Dois a Dois. Honey! B.W._

_Ele se revoltou e foi tirar satisfação com Bonnie._

_H: Me diz apenas uma coisa._

_B: Pergunte Gregory House. Estou todos ouvidos. Ah! A propósito. Linda bunda. Só de cueca fica mais perfeita ainda._

_H: Como que você conseguiu?_

_B: tenho minhas táticas. Ta vendo esse corpinho aqui. Então, consegue tantas coisa. Principalmente quando tem mais gente nessa faculdade que quer se vingar de você._

_H: Quem?_

_B: Falo o Milagre, Mas não posso falar o santo. Sorry honey! _

_H: Apenas um nome Bonnie. _

_B: Não posso. São Muitoos que aqui estão que querer ver o seu osso!_

_House vira as costas e sai. Ele estava muito bravo. Afinal alguém havia ajudado ela, e era homem para conseguir o que conseguiu. Mas quem? Eram perguntas que ainda não tinha explicação. Pelo menos não agora._

_House estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que nem viu quando esbarrou pela primeira vez com Lisa Cuddy. as coisas dela foi tudo para no chão. Livros, cadernos, bolsa. Ela se abaixou para juntar e ele foi ajudar. _

_H: desculpa. Eu não tinha visto..._

_C: Você não olha por onde anda não?!_

_H: Eitaaa to vendo que tem alguém aqui que esta na tpm._

_C: Quem é você para querer sabe da minha vida?!_

_H: Tpm das bravas. Pelo visto._

_C: Preste atenção por onde anda na próxima._

_H: pode ter certeza que não haverá próxima vez. Adeus!_

_House saiu que nem um foguete, e Cuddy seguiu o seu caminho para a sala. Era novata e não sabia o caminho então demorou um pouco para conseguir se achar por ali. e seu primeiro contato não tinha sido muito amistoso. O que seria dela ate o fim do curso. Era a única coisa que ela pensava._

_Mais uma semana se passa em que ninguém fazia nada, nem Bonnie nem House. Bonnie estava esperta com os passos de House. tentando de qualquer maneira saber qual seria o próximo passo de House. _

_House um dia aproveitou que Bonnie estava na fila do refeitório e resolveu dar o troco, comprou um suco e encheu de laxante, e foi ate a mesa da outras meninas que sempre estava com Bonnie com a desculpa esfarrapada de querer apenas dizer oi._

_Ele sentou no lugar de Bonnie, trocou os copos e saiu. Bonnie viu a cena de longe e ficou sem entender. Mas sabia que deveria ficar atenta. Quando chegou a mesa em que estava perguntou as meninas o que House queria e todas elas responderam a mesma coisa. Apenas dizer oi._

_Bonnie Tomou o seu suco. E quase que imediato sentiu o efeito do laxante. E saiu correndo para o banheiro. Quando saiu pela porta do banheiro House estava a esperando. Chegou próximo a ela e disse _

_H: três a dois! – virou as costas e saiu._

_Bonnie ficou pasma, essa do laxante tinha sido demais. E o troco teria que ser duro. Então teria que organizar tudo certinho. Para que nada desse errado._

_Durante quase um mês a paz reinou dentro da faculdade de Michigan. House não tinha sido vitima de nenhuma armação. E Bonnie não tinha se pronunciado em nada._

_Uns dias depois House fez mais uma trapalhada. Resolveu da uma festa no seu alojamento, mas acabou saindo do controle e ele foi para na reitoria. _

_Como castigo. Teria que trabalhar durante duas semanas com monitor de anatomia da turma do primeiro ano. Ele xingou ate a terceira geral do reitor. Falou que não ia. Mas quando o reitor ameaçou a retirada da bolsa dele. Ele se calou e acabou aceitando._

_Sala do Primeiro Ano._

_Quando ia entrar na sala, sua surpresa fora maior. Mais uma vezes havia topado com Lisa Cuddy. ele entrando na sala e ela saindo._

_C: Quem disse que não haveria próxima vez?_

_H: O Céus. Isso só pode ser brincadeira né?_

_C: Desculpe mas não falo com estranhos._

_H: Acho que terás que falar durante duas semanas comigo._

_C: Agora você que esta brincando né?_

_H: Novo monitor de anatomia. Durante duas e intermináveis semanas._

_C: Droga. Então. adeus._

_H: aonde pensa que vai?_

_C: Para o meu dormitório. Ao contrario de quem esta aqui. Eu me dou bem em anatomia. – cuddy disse isso e saiu. _

_House ficou olhando ela sair. E a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça. "que garota petulante!"_

_Cuddy segurou para não rir da cara dele. e ao sair da presença dele a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça. "Que Olhos são esses?!"_

_Duas amigas de Cuddy viram partes da cena na porta e saíram atrás dela. Céus era Gregory House e ela o havia destratado! Em quando muitas dariam a vida apenas para estar ao lado dele!_

_Ângela e Duffy eram duas garotas da moda se assim podemos descrevê-las, não eram as populares. Mas sempre eram convidadas para as festas. O que deixava o ego dela grande._

_Quando Cuddy chegou a faculdade elas foram as primeiras a se aproximarem dela. Logo a amizade delas foi crescendo, mas Cuddy ainda era a mais reservada. Não ia muito as festas. O que começava a despertar a curiosidade de alguns marmanjos por ali._

_Bonnie ficou sabendo do "castigo" de House. E decidiu que era de se vingar. House havia sido proibido de fazer festa a cumprir a as duas semanas de monitoramento. Caso contrario a "pena" seria aumentada para dois meses. Então ele tratou e avisar os comparsas que as próximas festas teriam que ser adiadas._

_Bonnie tratou de ir espalhando para todos que a festa não tinha sido adiada. Mas teria que ser tudo na surdina. Sem muitos comentários para não chegar aos ouvidos do reitor que era para todos comparecer em massa. Por que essa iria bombar._

_House continuou seu trabalho como monitor. E mais uma vez teve uma de suas discussões com Cuddy. Mas ele se conteve, afinal faltava poucos dias para acabar o castigo o que ele mais queria era sair dali logo!_

_House foi para o seu ultimo dia de "castigo", Cuddy estava lá novamente. Então ele puxou ela para conversa, mas dessa vez para tentar uma conversa amigável._

_H: Vamos tentar novamente. Sei que não começamos com pé direito._

_C: Por que deveríamos?_

_H: Para de ser Chata!. Gregory House._

_C: Chato é você. Chato e prepotente. Lisa Cuddy._

_H: Então tenho sido um mal monitor?_

_C: digamos não foi uns dos piores._

_H: ainda se acha!_

_C: Desculpe Gregory House. Não me Acho. Eu Sou!_

_H: Greg._

_C: O que?_

_H: Pra você é Greg._

_C: Acho que sua namorada não vai gosta muito dessa intimidade._

_H: Minha namorada?_

_C: Bonnie Wartz._

_H: oh! Não! Ela não é minha namorada._

_C: Mas não é o comentário que anda por ai._

_H: digamos que eu e ela brincamos de gato e rato. Mas apenas um zoando com outro._

_C: hum... _

_H: então o que pretende fazer essa noite?_

_C: O que pretende me convidar para sua festa?_

_H: Festa?_

_C: Sim. Sua namorada. Digo Bonnie estava conversando conosco. Disse que você havia pedido surpresa. _

_H: Bonnie?!_

_C: sim por que?_

_H: Pra que horas ela falou que era a festa? – House começava a ficar preocupado._

_C: Que horas são?_

_H: uma seis e meia._

_C: a meia hora atrás?! Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?_

_H: preciso correr._

_House saiu correndo da sala. Bonnie não podia ter feito isso. A festa não programada por ele, certamente resultaria em mais dois meses de monitoramento. E isso era algo que ele realmente não queria._

_Quando chegou ao seu alojamento era tarde demais. A festa já estava armada. _

_Papel higiênico jogado por todas as arvores. Baldes de bebidas espalhados. E gente que ele nem sabia que estudava naquela faculdade estavam lá. A única coisa que restava era encontrar Bonnie. _

_Em frente ao Alojamento de House havia um conjunto de mesas de cadeira de cimentos. E Bonnie estava sentada por la apenas admirando. Ele colocou um sorriso cínico na cara e foi falar com ela._

_H: Como você sabia que não podia fazer festa?_

_B: digamos que um passarinho verde me contou._

_H: Você sabe qual será o meu castigo agora._

_B: mais dois longos meses de monitoramento. – ela dizia isso com um sorriso no rosto._

_H: tem certeza que deseja continuar com essa guerra?_

_B: Vai jogar a bandeira branca House?_

_H: Eu ?! não sei. _

_B: o dia que quiser jogar a bandeira branca. Me chama. _

_H: tem certeza que não quer dar o primeiro passo?_

_B: A propósito Gregory, três a três._

_Ela se levanta e sai. House fica ali admirando a obra de arte de Bonnie. Não demoraria muito ate os segurança do campus chegarem._

_Tempo depois ele foi desperto de seus pensamentos, Lisa Cuddy estava sentando-se ao lado dele no banco._

_C: Não vai curti a festa?_

_H: Para que? Pra saber que terei que cumprir mais dois meses de monitoramento forçado?_

_C: é tão chato assim ser monitor da minha turma?_

_H: Depende._

_C: Do que?_

_H: Do dia em que você não esta de tpm é legal. Mas o dia que você acorda de tpm, sai de perto._

_C: apenas retribuo na mesma pedra o que recebo._

_H: esta dizendo que sempre sou grosso com você?_

_C: no primeiro dia sim. E sabe a primeira impressão é sempre a que fica._

_H: E se pedisse para me dar uma nova oportunidade de mostrar um novo House?_

_C: Deixei isso com tempo. Acho nos encontraremos muito ainda. – disse isso apontando para os seguranças que acabaram de chegar. _

_Cuddy seguiu para o seu dormitório e House mais uma vez foi se encontrar com o reitor. Mas sabe aquele velho ditado. De quem conta um conto sempre aumenta um ponto?! Então... House viu o conto do Monstro do lado Ness. Se transformar no conto dele. Não pela moral da historia. E simplesmente pelo fato dele ser o monstro que armara tudo que estava rolando._

_O seguranças contaram as suas versões da historia para o reitor. E House de dois meses subiu para quatro meses de punição. Quatro meses de Monitoramento. Se duas semanas haviam demorado. Imagina quatro meses?! Ah! Mas essa não ficaria assim! Bonnie pagaria caro._

_No outro dia quando estava entrando no laboratório de anatomia encontrou Cuddy estudando no canto da sala. Então aproveitando da sala estar apenas para os dois. Ele foi conversa com ela._

_H: então. pra quem não precisava de nota em anatomia._

_C: pra tudo tem uma primeira vez._

_H: Muita coisa?_

_C: apenas algumas duvidas a serem tiradas._

_H: hum.._

_C: então. dois meses?_

_H: Não. Quatro meses._

_C: mas vem cá. Por que esse "amor" tudo?_

_H: digamos que a culpa é minha e dela ao mesmo tempo._

_C: deixe me adivinha, você como o gostosão deu emcima dela, ela te rejeitou e desde então vocês brincam de gato e rato._

_H: Não. Eu aprontei com ela e as amigas dela. E desde então ela declarou guerra. E agora estamos assim._

_C:O que você aprontou?_

_House contou a ela tudo que já havia acontecido ate agora. De todas as armações de Bonnie para com ele, e dele para com Bonnie._

_Cuddy Riu a todo o momento, e ele notou pela primeira como o sorriso dela era lindo_

_E um ato meio que impensado. Ele deu o seu primeiro beijo nela. Sem malicia, sem medo. No começo com um leve selinho.. mas aos pouco foi se aprofundando.. ate que ambos precisaram de ar._

_H: acho que esses quatros meses são os melhores._

_Cuddy apenas sorriu timidamente. Não sabia no que daria tudo isso, a única coisa que conseguiu foi sair dali. Depois desculpas e foi para o seu dormitório._

_House ficou meio abobado, se assim podemos dizer. Quando ela saiu à única coisa expressão que tinha na cara dele era um sorriso idiota... um sorriso de quem estava apaixonado._

_House cumpriu dois meses de castigo. E nesse meio tempo engatou o seu romance com Cuddy. Muitos estranharam. Afinal para todos. House e Bonnie eram namorados. E como em qualquer faculdade, as fofocas começaram a rolar._

_Uns diziam que House tinha dado o pé na bunda de Bonnie por causa de Cuddy. _

_Outros diziam que Bonnie que tinha terminado tudo._

_Mas nenhum deles se propôs a esclarecer as coisas. Simplesmente deixaram._

_Mas House não ia deixar barato. E mais uma vez ele armou mais uma. Um dia antes de ir para o seu monitoramento encontrou com Bonnie na entrada do refeitório. Pegou-a pelo braço e levou-a para o outro lado do refeito._

_B: Então House. Veio Jogar a Bandeira branca?_

_H: Sim. _

_B: COM SIM?_

_H: ué. Não foi mesma que disse que só desistiria se eu jogasse a toalha. Então Estou levantando a bandeira branca._

_B: Bom! Mas terá que falar isso perante toda a faculdade._

_H: você é louca Bonnie! E minha reputação?! _

_B: A escolha é sua House._

_H: Eu tenho uma proposta melhor. _

_B: Qual seria?! – ela faz uma cara de interesse._

_H: Um Jantar. Em homenagem a sua "turminha"_

_B: Aonde?_

_H: Aonde você quiser. Por minha conta. Ainda deixo você mostra a nota fiscal a quem deseja._

_B: Aonde eu quiser?_

_H: Sim. _

_B: Mas por que isso?_

_H: Muitas perguntas pra quem não me respondeu ainda se aceita..._

_B: Mas a sua namoradinha? Não vi ficar brava._

_H: Cuddy?! digamos que foi idéia dela. Acabar com tudo isso _

_B: Ok. Quando eu souber o local eu lhe aviso. Mas quem vai?_

_H: Apenas o seu grupo e o meu. Já estaremos celebrando a paz._

_B: ok._

_House caminhou para a sala de anatomia, e Bonnie seguiu ate o dormitório dela, para falar com as meninas. House estava diferente e ela havia notado. Será que tudo isso era por causa de Cuddy? se fosse. Nossa isso seria Ótimo para ela. Não ter mais que se preocupar com House. _

_House por sua vez estava feliz. Mais uma vez faria Bonnie pagaria por tudo. E essa lição seria realmente pesada para ela. Se ele estivesse com sorte. Ela jogaria a toalha dessa vez. E ele seguiria sendo o maioral da faculdade._

_No Outro dia. _

_B: GREGORY HOUSE!_

_Um grito foi escutado de longe por tudo que ali passaram. Logo todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, para saber quem era o ser que estava querendo tanta atenção assim._

_House que estava abraçado com Cuddy, nem se deu o trabalho de virar. Sabia muito bem a quem pertencia essa voz. Então fingiu que não era com ele e continuou a conversar com Wilson. E Stacy. _

_Cuddy ficou incomodada pela certa liberdade que Bonnie, parecia apresentar. E sem soltar de House apenas a olhou de cima em baixo._

_Bonnie continua a andar em direção a House, parou atrás dele e apenas o cutucou nas costas._

_H: Diga coisa Chata._

_B: Olá Greg. – Cuddy apenas admirava a petulância da menina que estava próximo._

_H: Oi. Bon. – disse ele em tom de ironia._

_B: então. Já sei aonde vai ser o nosso jantar._

_H: Diga-me então. – ele ainda continuava com seu ar irônico._

_B: No melhor restaurante da Cidade. No DU Cheff._

_H: Muito Bem Senhorita Wartz. Nos veremos lá._

_B: Muito Bem House. Nos veremos lá._

_Ele novamente virou para frente para continuar a sua conversa, simplesmente ignorando-a. ela por sua vez. Se retirou dali. _

_H: ela já saiu?_

_W: sim._

_C: House da onde você tem um encontro com ela?!_

_H: Não tenho encontro com ela._

_W: Não?!_

_H: quer para de joga lenha na fogueira?!_

_W: Ok._

_H: Lisa. Lembra que eu te contei te tudo que um aprontou com o outro aqui na faculdade?_

_C: Sim. Mas achei que vocês tinham parado. _

_H: Na verdade a Ultima cartada foi dela. Então eu tenho que dar o troco._

_C: No DU CHEFF! Com Ela?!_

_H: Na verdade não é só ela. Não sei por que ela disse nosso encontro. Mas o jantar _

_É entre o meu grupo e o grupo dela. Mas ela vai cair do cavalo._

_C: Porque?! _

_H: logo vocês saberão._

_C: Quando vai ser?_

_H: vou marcar tudo pra daqui dois dias._

_C: Iii não to gostando nada dessa historia. _

_H: Por que?! _

_C: Por que você foi o único idiota que não notou ainda ela é apaixonada por você._

_H: Bonnie?! HAHAHA. Claro que não!_

_C: O pior cego é aquele que não enxerga._

_Wilson e Stacy saíram dali, para que leve discussão entre os dois pudesse ocorrer em paz._

_Dois dias depois, House estava no seu quarto se arrumando para ir ao suposto jantar de confraternização. Cuddy estava no quarto dele, o vendo se arrumar. Não sei se podemos dizer que Calça jeans, camiseta preta e uma camisa vermelha e tênis, possa ser chamado de arrumação, mas era assim mesmo que ele iria. _

_C: Você tem certeza do que esta fazendo?_

_H: Lisa, eu prometo essa é a ultima que apronto com ela._

_C: House, uma coisa é você dizer isso agora. Mas quando ela se vingar, você vai mais uma vez querer aprontar._

_H: Lisa, depois dessa, ela não vai nem atravessar no meu caminho._

_C: ta bom então._

_H: Tem certeza que não quer ir?_

_C: Fazer parte desse circo? Não obrigada. _

_Cuddy se levantou da cama de House e foi na direção dele, tentou ajeitar o cabelo dele para o lado, mas ele mais uma vez o bagunçou. Ela deu um leve sorriso, um selinho e saiu._

_House se encontrou com resto da turma na parte de baixo do dormitório, e terminaram de combina os últimos detalhes do trote e depois foram para o restaurante._

_Bonnie terminou estava terminando de se arrumar quando alguém bateu na porta do dormitório. _

_B: Cuddy?_

_C: Não vou tomar seu tempo. Apenas venho avisar algo. Gregory House agora tem dona. Então não se meta no meu caminho._

_B: Há! Você com ciúmes Lisa._

_C: Não é ciúmes. Apenas não se meta no meu caminho._

_B: Nossa. Ele é uma propriedade agora para ter dona?_

_C: Recado dado. Recado anotado. Quem avisa amigo é. Tchau Bonnie._

_Bonnie terminou de arrumar. A pequena cena de ciúmes ela rotulou com algo simplesmente Patético._

_Ela apaixonada por House. Nunca nessa vida. House era apenas um idiota, que se achava o maioral e tava na hora de receber umas boas lições. _

_Quando chegaram ao restaurante, ela não acreditou no que estava vendo.. House estava realmente lindo. Como uma camisa vermelha deixava ele simplesmente....Sexy._

_Mas ela não estava ali para admirá-lo e sim, acabar com a reputação dele de "O maioral"_

_A mesa deles estava arrumada. Mesa comprida. De um lado a "trupe"de House, do Outro a "trupe" de Bonnie, Sentado as pontas da mesa, de um Lado House de Outro Bonnie._

_O Jantar transcorreu em paz. Ate que resolveram trazer a surpresa..._

_Todos os rapazes levantaram da mesa. House os conduziu ate a cozinha. Tudo estava armado com o dono do restaurante. House e seus amigos fizeram um deposito calção para que o trote pudesse ser feito._

_Um grande Bolo chegou à mesa em que eles estavam. Todas as meninas que estavam na mesa ficaram surpresas, mas o sorriso de ambas foi quebrado com a chegada do garçom levando a conta para ser paga. E só nesse momento Bonnie se deu conta que tudo era mais uma armação de House._

_No outro dia a confusão foi armada logo cedo. Bonnie foi tirar satisfação com House. Mais uma vez essa saiu gritando pelos corredores. _

_B: GREGORY HOUSE!_

_House que tinha abraçado cuddy por trás nem fez menção de se virar. Mas Cuddy assim o fez. Virou de frente para ela. Afinal as coisa entre as duas começava a querer esquentar._

_Sem desviar o olhar de Bonnie, Cuddy não falou nada apenas ficou escutando a conversa._

_H: Achei que tinha aprendido a lição._

_B: Já falei House... essa batalha só acaba quando você joga a toalha_

_H: então quer dizer que não aprendeu a dura lição de 425 dólares?_

_B: Pra você ver. O troco pode ser pior House... Aguarde._

_Bonnie percebe as olhadas de Cuddy, e se retira do local, para evitar uma briga maior._

_Cuddy que ate aquele momento se manteve calada, só deu um aviso ao House._

_C: House se um dia eu souber de alguma coisa. Você esqueça que um dia você teve Lisa Cuddy ao seu lado._

_H: Da Bonnie?! Pare com isso Lisa. Nunca!_

_C: é Bom mesmo House. É Bom mesmo._

_Se vingança é um prato que se come frio. House não sabia. Mas o que Bonnie estava tramando certamente teria um gosto bem amargo para ele._

_House e Cuddy seguram com o seu namoro. Ate então Bonnie não havia feito nada para se vingar. Ele iria esperar o momento certo._

_Em todos os dias ela observava House, Cuddy, Wilson e Stacy._

_Sim, eles haviam formado o quarteto fantástico da faculdade. Onde um estava os outros estavam atrás._

_Bonnie notou que Stacy não estava muito feliz pelo namoro de House. Ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele. Mas nunca teve coragem de dizer alguma coisa._

_Então Bonnie tive uma de sua idéias mais mirabolantes. E Stacy Certamente estaria envolvida nisso._

_Um dia Bonnie se encontrou "casualmente"com Stacy no banheiro da faculdade. E lá elas tramaram o plano todo._

_Chegando a época de provas, House foi dispensado de ser monitor de anatomia, para poder se dedicar mais aos estudo. Afinal ele era bolsista e teria que pelo menos manter a média._

_O reitor não quis deixar no começo, mas Cuddy foi junto na conversa e falou que ajudaria, com que House se comportasse devidamente._

_Sim. Cuddy uma novata na faculdade já estava com moral ate com o reitor. Afinal as melhores notas na faculdade eram dela. E assim House foi dispensado do seu "castigo"_

_O dia da prova chegou. O plano seria colocado em pratica. Era a ultima tacada de Bonnie. Se dessa vez ele não caísse do seu pedestal ela seria obrigada a jogar a toalha._

_House e Bonnie eram da mesma classe. E dessa vez Bonnie foi sentar ao lado dele para fazer a prova. _

_House estranhou. Bonnie sempre ficará do outro lado da sala. Mas naquele dia ela sentou ao lado dele._

_O professor distribuiu as provas e todos ficaram com sua atenção voltada a ela._

_House não soube em que momento tudo aconteceu. Mas quando se deu conta, Bonnie estava gritando para o professor, acusando House de ter colado a prova dela. _

_Ela havia colado dele. Tudo. Ate os erros de escrita. Tudo. _

_O professor ficou abismado. Retirou a prova de House e mandou ele pra fora da sala._

_House ficou pálido. O chão estava lhe faltando, ele simplesmente ficou sem reação._

_Não tinha o que dizer. _

_Por mais que ele fosse o terrível. Ele jamais havia colado. Ele nunca precisou colar. Sempre fora muito inteligente. _

_Ele ficou do lado de fora da sala esperando Bonnie. Aquilo teria quer esclarecido._

_Por mais que eles zoasse um com o outro. Nunca tinha chegado a proporção que chegou. Essa rixa deles não poderia, não pode interferir nos estudos de ambos._

_Quando Bonnie saiu da sala, encontrou House sentado no banco em frente. Saiu andando mais rápido possível para o pátio. Afinal lá seria a segunda parte do plano._

_House Tentou segurar Bonnie, mas ela se esquivou e correu ate o pátio central._

_Cuddy ficou sabendo do que acontecerá com House e foi atrás para saber como ele estava. Ela sabia que tudo isso não passa de uma armação de Bonnie. Mas ela O ajudaria a se safar dessa._

_Quando House conseguiu segura Bonnie, ela já estava perto da parede. Então ele segurou as duas mãos dela para cima, deixando seu rosto bem próximo ao dela._

_H: POR QUE BONNIE?_

_B: Por que o House?_

_H: Por que isso? Em momento algum eu envolvi os estudos em nossa brincadeiras._

_B: Você deveria saber as conseqüência de seus atos House. As vezes você pode pagar caro por isso._

_H: Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho bolsa nessa merda. Que agora tudo pode ir pro espaço. Graças a você. Patricinha metida._

_B: Paciência House._

_H: Se prepare. Se eu for expulso dessa faculdade, a casa vai cair pro seu lado Bonnie Wartz._

_B: Isso é uma ameaça House? Pois fique sabendo que não será expulso..._

_H: Porque?_

_B: por que minha intenção não é essa._

_H: E qual seria?_

_B: Isso._

_Bonnie aproveita que House estava perto e beija. Ele no inicio tenta resistir. Bonnie consegue se desvencilhar das mãos de House e estrategicamente coloca a mão na nuca de House. Fazendo-o aprofundar o beijo. As mãos dele agora estavam escoradas na parede. E as mãos dela passando livremente pelo corpo dele._

_Quando Bonnie parou o beijo, olhou para o lado e viu que Cuddy tinha assistido tudo. De camarote. House ainda com os olhos fechados a única coisa que escutou foi Cuddy batendo palmas para ele. House fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na parede. _

_Isso era a trama de Bonnie. E ele caiu como um idiota._

_C: vai me dizer agora que foi ela? Que eu estou alucinado. Que isso tudo que eu vi agora faz parte do "trote" de vocês?_

_Bonnie saiu de perto. Mas não sem provocar Cuddy. Saiu olhando para ela e limpando os lábios sensualmente. Com quem diz que o gosto estava maravilhoso._

_Cuddy se aproximou de House. Ele não tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos. E ela continuou._

_C: Então House. O que vai dizer? Que foi Armação dela?!_

_H: Se eu disser que ela armou tudo vai fazer diferença?_

_C: Não. Por que se você realmente não gostasse dela, não teria correspondido._

_H: Eu não correspondi... não no principio..._

_C: AH!. Sim.. mas depois.... – Cuddy diz isso com uma calma e serenidade que quem via achava mesmo que ela não sentia nada._

_H: Você não esta nem ligando. _

_C: Você acha realmente que eu gostei de ver meu namorado aos beijos com outra?_

_H: Você esta muito calma pra quem esta realmente magoada._

_C: Não tente adivinhar o que se passa por dentro de mim. A muralha é mais alta que o castelo House. E se depender de mim, você JAMAS ira ver o meu castelo desmoronado._

_H: Cuddy. Não é o que você esta pensando._

_C: A verdade House... Não quero pensar em nada. Me esquece._

_Pela primeira vez ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Cuddy. Pela primeira vez ele via os olhos dela marejados. E como ele se sentiu o mais perfeito dos idiotas._

_Ela simplesmente saiu de perto. Simplesmente para não se desmancha em lagrimas na frente dele._

_E assim seguiu as ultimas semanas na faculdade. House tentando falar com Cuddy. e ela fugindo. Ate o dia em que Bonnie colocou a terceira e ultima faze do plano em ação._

_Um mês após todo o corrido. Bonnie foi falar com Cuddy. Disse que toda a culpa era dela. Pois ela tinha armado tudo, para dar uma lição em House. Então a terceira fase fora iniciada. _

_Após fazer Cuddy acreditar veemente que a culpa era dela, Bonnie ligou para Stacy para continuar o plano._

_Batidas na porta fizeram House despertar de seu transe. Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com Stacy. Ela nada disse, apenas empurrou House em direção a cama, mas não antes de deixar a porta estrategicamente aberta para que Cuddy pudesse ver tudo._

_Quando Cuddy chegou ao quarto de House a única coisa que ela conseguiu ver foi Stacy sentada no colo de House beijando-o. agora sim. O castelinho dela havia se desmoronado novamente..._

_Fim do Flashback._


	11. Capitulo 11

_Eu acredito em amores eternos, daqueles que acompanham a gente pela vida inteira, como se tempo e amor se fundissem num só elemento, tornando-se imutáveis, indestrutíveis._

Eu acredito em amores eternos, daqueles que vão com você para qualquer lugar, não importando o quão distante você esteja, por que a pessoa amada reside em seu próprio coração.

Acredito em amores eternos e sublimes, capazes de reconsiderar tudo, com suavidade, ternura e perdã, sim, em amores para toda a vida, e além da vida, pois seria um tipo de amor unido à própria alma, e sem alma a vida não tem razão...

Amores eternos existem sim, e superam qualquer coisa, mesmo quando ninguém mais acredita neles, eles continuam sempre à espreita, esperando apenas um olhar, um retorno, uma reconciliação.

**[Augusto Branco]**

Batidas na porta. Fazem House voltar a realidade. Cuddy adentra na sala dele, tentando decifrar por onde estaria o pensamento dele.

House que ate então estava preso em seus pensamentos, fecha a pasta que estava em suas mãos. Aquele assunto ainda daria muito pano pra manga. E nesse momento não estava nenhum pouco afim de dor de cabeça.

C: Algum problema?

H: Não. Apenas o paciente que eles estão trabalhando.

C: Caso difícil?

H: Na verdade eu não li a ficha ainda. Mas diga... O que queres?

Cuddy não disse nada. Apenas tirou um envelope do bolso de seu jaleco. E mostrou ao House.

H: Ainda não tenho o poder de raio x.

C: é o resultado.

H: Resultado?

C: Wilson me convenceu a fazer um exame de sangue para saber se estou realmente grávida ou não.

House apenas ficou admirando a reação de Cuddy. Uma mulher determinada com ela. Dona de um grande poder de domínio e perseverança estava totalmente entregue ao medo de abrir um envelope.

Um envelope, que realmente traria mudança para vida de ambos. Para bom ou para ruim. Era algo que só o tempo diria.

C: estou com medo.

H: estou vendo.

Cuddy que ate aquele momento estava em pé ao lado da porta, caminha lentamente para próximo dele, fica parada frente dele. Ele ergue a cabeça para poder olha nos olhos.

H: Você realmente quer abrir esse envelope?

C: Na verdade. Não sei.

H: Você tem duas opções. Uma é abrir agora e descobrir o que já sei e outra é esperar para ver, e começa a se acha gorda de repente.

C: Descobrir o que você já sabe?!

H: Eu lhe conheço muito bem Doutora Lisa Cuddy,

C: então, você acha mesmo que eu estou?

H: Não acho. Tenho certeza. E o tamanho dobrado dos gêmeos. Dão-me certeza.

C: HOUSE!

H: O que? Estou falando serio.

C: Eu tenho medo. De que nada de certo.

H: Isso é algo que só saberá se tentar.

C: E se eu falhar?

H: Essa criança vai te odiar. Te xingar. Fazer você perde horas de sono. Vai deixar rugas na cara. Mas mesmo assim você vai amá-la. E um dia, ele ou ela. Vai lhe agradecer.

C: Isso era pra servir como consolo?

H: Não. Apenas para você ir se acostumando com a realidade.

C: E você?

H: Eu o que?

C: Você é o pai. O que pensa em fazer?

H: O que todos os pais fazem? Deixa para a mãe cuidar?!

C: Não será tão fácil assim.

H: Nunca é fácil assim.

O bip de House começa a tocar. Foreman havia descoberto com a enfermeira que House estava de volta ao hospital.

Quando House levantou da cadeira. Pegou a pasta que estava encima da mesa e virou em direção a Cuddy.

Apenas apontou para a pasta e falou.

H: Reforce a muralha. Pois vão querer destruir seu castelo novamente.

Cuddy ficou sem entender o que House disse. Mas quando abriu a pasta e viu o nome de Bonnie na ficha, ela conseguiu encaixar as peça do quebra cabeça.

Cuddy fechou os olhos lembrando de tudo. Sim a sua vida passava pela sua mente em fração de segundos.

Então após fechar a pasta. Cuddy pegou o envelope e abrir. Um leve sorriso se esboçava em seu rosto.

Aquilo certamente serviria de fonte de inspiração para superar qualquer coisa.

Presa em seu pensamentos, cuddy segue para sua própria sala, e não percebe quando papel cai do bolso de seu jaleco parando bem na porta da sala de House.

House entra em sua sala e encontra o papel caído. Ele junta. E as únicas coisas que ele lê

É a palavra Positivo. O esboço de um sorriso formasse no canto da boca dele. Certamente muita coisa iria mudar dali por diante.

No outro dia no Hospital. Todos estavam esperando House chegar. A quadro de saúde de Bonnie havia piorado. Foreman tentou de varias maneiras falar com ele, mas o celular estava desligado e na casa ninguém tinha atendido.

F: Onde você estava?

H: você é minha mãe agora, para eu dar satisfação?

F: Sua paciente piora e você não atende ao telefone em casa?

H: **SUA** paciente. Não mandei que você pegasse o caso.

F: Ela precisa de você House. Ate agora não temos a mínima idéia do que ela tem

H: Já tentaram falta de vergonha na cara?

F: você a conhece?

H: Nada que venha a ser do seu interesse.

F: Vou falar a Cuddy. ela fará com que você a atenda.

H: Se eu fosse você não faria isso.

F: Por que?

H: vá e descobrira

Foreman fica sem entender o que House quis dizer. Mas mesmo assim foi a sala de Cuddy. Chegando a sala de Cuddy, Foreman conta para ela da negativa de House em atender Bonnie. Ela sabia muito bem qual seria o motivo dele, mas não podia entrar em muitos detalhes com Foreman.

C: Ela precisa mesmo que House a atenda?

F: Cuddy, Desde quando você defende o House?

C: Foreman, Me responda. Precisa?

F: Ela não responde a nenhum tratamento, ele é louco, mas precisamos saber o que ele acha.

Cuddy pega o telefone e liga para House, Mandando ele vir ate a sua sala.

Cuddy voltou a ler uns documentos, e Foreman ficou sentado no sofá esperando House dar o ar da graça. Quase meia hora depois, House aparece na sala dela.

C: Eu falei que precisava fala com você urgente.

H: Desculpe, mas sabe sou aleijado, e com o pé machucado fica ainda pior.

C: E com a força de vontade...

H: Então, estamos aqui para falar da minha força de vontade ou o que?

F: Ele se nega a tender a Paciente.

C: House , ela precisa de você.

H: Não. Ela não precisa. Eles dão conta. Por isso eu os contratei.

F: House.

H: Eu não vou. Tenho meus motivos, não vou.

F: Desde quando, motivos pessoais, são motivos para não tratar alguém?

H: Ela sabe.

C: Não. Não sei.

F: Então?

C: House, você vai cuidar dela sim.

H: E se eu me negar?

C: Será suspenso.

H: Considere-me Suspenso então. tchau.

House da às costas e sai da sala de cuddy, deixando os dois atônitos, Cuddy não entendeu a reação de House. Ela sabia que ele tinha raiva de Bonnie, mas Jamais tinha o visto reagir dessa maneira sobre ela.

House foi ate a sua sala, os ducklings estavam todos lá, esperando, mas ele não respondeu nada, apenas pegou a sua bolsa e saiu da sala deixando todos a mercês da duvida. Quando House saiu da sala. Foreman entrou na outra e informou a todos, que Bonnie estava nas mãos deles, House estava fora do caso.

House pilotou a sua moto ate seu apartamento, A decisão dele em não ajudar no caso havia sido drástica, mas sabia que precisava ser feito. Afinal tudo poderia ser pior.

Principalmente falando de Bonnie.

House Jogou suas coisa no sofá e dirigiu ate o freezer pegar gelo. depois voltou com um copo e a garrafa de uísque. Se jogou no sofá, e ligou a tv.

Com o copo cheio, House ficou rodando o liquido dentro, e mentalmente se lembrando do arquivo de Bonnie. Ele sabia a doença, e sabia a cura. Mas meio que por vingança ele deixaria Bonnie sofrer mais um pouco.

Cuddy em seu escritório, ainda tentava entender o que estava se passando pela cabeça de House. Optou em não comunicar nada ao conselho, antes de falar com ele. Muita duvida estavam martelando em sua cabeça, e isso não a deixava em paz. Cuddy terminou de assinar os documentos, juntou suas coisas e foi em direção a porta.

Quando chegou na casa de House, a única luz que vinha de dentro, era a televisão ainda ligada, a garrafa de uísque estava pra baixo da metade, e ele deitado no sofá, tentando prestar atenção na programação. House levou um tremendo susto quando notou, Cuddy dentro de casa.

H: Como você entrou?

C: Não e só você que sabe onde esta a chave reserva.

H: Preciso mudar.

C: Por quê? Eu não posso mais saber aonde fica?

H: Faça uma copia.

C: Nossa. Direto não.

H: Você não veio aqui, para discutirmos sobre chaves, veio?

C: Não. Na verdade eu vim entender sobre o Showzinho em meu escritório.

H: Não vai chamar de showzinho quando eu contar.

C: Ta bom. Se você queria me preocupar, conseguiu.

H: Não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora.

C: Se pensas que vai fugir da conversa, estas enganado.

H: Não quero fugir, apenas atrasar um pouco do aborrecimento?!

C: House, você esta me assustando.

H: Senta.

Cuddy Olhou assustada para House, ele por sua vez levantou, encheu seu copo de uísque, e foi ate a cozinha para buscar mais gelo. Quando volto, Cuddy ainda o olhava para ele, tentando imaginar que estava fazendo House, ficar tão inquieto.

House colocou o copo encima do piano, e virou- se frente apara Cuddy e começou a contar.

_FlashBack._

_Após House ver Cuddy ir embora de Michigan. Ele sabia que só tinha uma pessoa para falar. Ou melhor. Tirar satisfação. Bonnie._

_House saiu andando Furiosamente pelo campus a procura de Bonnie. ate que a achou sentada nos bancos do refeitório. Sua fúria era grande que a única coisa que ele fez, foi pega-la pelo braço e leva- la para o lado de fora do refeitório. _

_H: Ok! Bonnie. Você conseguiu, tirou a única pessoa com quem eu me importava. Parabéns, Mas não pense que acabou._

_B: Há Há Há ! eu avisei House. A única que sairia vitoriosa aqui era eu._

_H: Desça vez eu tenho que concorda Bonnie, tu conseguiste._

_A cara de Bonnie, estava irreconhecível. Era uma mistura de duvida, com alegria, de receio com vontade de gritar. Ela estava pasma. Mas mesmo assim, evitou falar algo. Afinal House já havia jogado essa carta uma vez, e ela tinha caído como um patinho._

_B: Ok! Vou fingir que acredito dessa vez, Mas, por favor, nada de jantares... _

_H: A palhaça acabou Bonnie. eu realmente estou fora._

_B: Bom pra você..._

_House deu as costas para ela, e saiu caminhando._

_B: perdedor...._

_House parou sua caminhada, mas não viu para ela. Apenas estava analisando a ultima palavra de Bonnie.. "Perdedor" – é o que veremos Bonnie. Disse ele mentalmente..._

_Voltou a caminhar e deixou Bonnie com o silencio._

_Uma semana se passou Bonnie não viu mais House, Soube que ele havia pedido para trocar de turma. E isso a deixou mais alegre, e triste ao mesmo tempo. Um dia saído da biblioteca, Bonnie encontrou com House na porta. Ele a Olhou e seguiu seu caminho para dentro da mesma. Ela notou o olhar, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas ele saiu andando sem dar atenção._

_Bonnie viu naquele momento que o que ela tinha feito, havia simplesmente sido demais. O cara mais alegre e bagunceiro da faculdade, estava se tornando solitário, ranzinza e mal humorado._

_House se trancou no seu mundinho de solidão. Não via a hora de termina logo a faculdade e tentar da um rumo diferente na vida. Mas o que Bonnie tinha feito isso ainda não tinha sido apagado da mente dele._

_Uma semana antes de se formar, House resolveu que era hora de dar o troco. _

_Esperou Bonnie entrar em seu dormitório, para poder colocar seu plano em pratica. Era algo sujo, mas tinha que ser feito._

_Quinze minutos depois que Bonnie, entrou no quarto House bateu em sua porta. Ela saiu apressada do banheiro, apenas como roupão em seu corpo. Quando House viu a cena. Se sentiu mais tentado em fazer seu plano dar certo_

_B: House. O que faz aqui?_

_H: E a boa Educação Bonnie fica aonde? Não convida para entrar?_

_B: Nossa, você falando em educação?!_

_H: As pessoas mudam Bonnie._

_B: As pessoas sim. Você não!_

_H: Então. vai me deixar aqui na porta mesmo?_

_B: Não. Entre. _

_Bonnie, afastou- se da porta dando passagem House. Que entrou olhando-a dentro dos olhos. Bonnie sentiu um calafrio pelo seu corpo, após a entrada de House._

_B: Espere só um pouco por que vou me trocar._

_H: Não! É rápido o que tenho pra lhe dizer._

_Bonnie se assustou com a negativa de House. Mas ficou ali, olhando-o serio._

_B: então? o que tem pra me dizer._

_H: Eu te amo. – House disse isso com tanta certeza que chegou a assustar Bonnie._

_B: Não. Você ama Lisa._

_H: Não queria saber mais de meus sentimentos do que eu mesmo._

_B: House..._

_House andou ate próximo dela, e ela aos poucos foram recuando. Ate que encontrou a porta atrás de si._

_B: House, se isso for uma brincadeira. Saiba que é de muito mau gosto._

_H: quem disse que estou brincado?_

_House que estava bem perto dela, começa a beijá-la no pescoço. Aos poucos ele sobe a mão ate o laço do roupão. Nesse momento, Bonnie segura as mãos dele, e o olha dentro dos olhos._

_H: Qual é Bonnie. você quer mais isso do que eu._

_B: House. Isso não é mais brincadeira._

_H: isso deixou de ser brincadeira faz meses._

_House mais uma vez, começa a beijar o pescoço de Bonnie. Subiu ate a orelha dela, e deu uma leve mordiscada, sussurrou.. _

_H: Vai dizer que não quer..._

_O corpo de Bonnie se arrepiou inteiro, e isso não passou despercebido por House. Ele que ainda estava com as mão no laço do roupão, levou as mãos ate o quadril de Bonnie, puxando-o para mais perto dele. House continuava beijando o pescoço de bonnie, em momento algum havia beijo-a na boca. _

_H: vamos Bonnie. Assuma que você quer isso mais que eu... – ele sussurrava_

_B: eu... eu... quero... _

_House parou dei beijá-la e a olhou dentro dos olhos. Então em um movimento brusco, ele jogou Bonnie na cama. E ele se deitou por cima dela, aos pouco foi desfazendo o laço do roupão, e beijando- a desde o pescoço ate o umbigo. House começou com as preliminares. Não deixando ela em momento algum toca-lo. Quando Bonnie estava quase indo a loucura. Ela o puxou para cima. Para fazer com que ele a penetrasse logo. Mas foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que House ainda estava vestido.. então House deu um sorriso maléfico a ela..._

_H: Ainda não..._

_E voltou a posicionar suas mãos, entre as pernas de Bonnie. _

_Bonnie Fechou os olhos e curtiu o momento, quando estava quase chegando ao seu clímax..._

_B: House.. se você não parar, eu não vou mais agüentar...Eu preciso de você agora!_

_H: Repete!_

_B: House... eu preciso de vo...._

_Era tarde te mais.. House havia parado o que estava fazendo e estava saindo do quarto._

_Quando ela percebeu que ele tinha parado, ela o olhou confusa... _

_B: Greg.. _

_H: Era isso que queria. Ter você Literalmente nas minhas mãos._

_B: Mas por quê?_

_H: Você achou mesmo que te amava? Bonnie.. Você não chega nem aos pés da Lisa._

_B: House. Você e um Cretino, Filho da Puta!_

_H: Sorry Honey. Tu percebeu isso só agora?!_

_House deu uma piscadinha para ela e saiu do quarto. Essa humilhação era demais para Bonnie. E dessa vez, ela era obrigada a jogar a toalha._

_Fim do FlashBack._

Quando House terminou de contar para Cuddy, o que tinha acontecido. Era com se ela tivesse perdido o chão sobre seus pés, Ela estava pálida. E sem reação. House sabia que tudo isso daria uma grande dor de cabeça a ele. Mas era preciso fala com Cuddy sobre isso.

H: entendeu por que não eu posso atender ela?

C: Eu não creio que você desceu esse nível.

H: Cuddy, Não me venha com sermões agora.

C: Não é sermão! House! Cresça! Você tem que parar com essa picuinha idiota.

H: Ela fez eu perder a única pessoa que eu amei! – House estava com seu to de voz alterado.

C: Você... Falou serio quando disse que amava?

H: Se você não percebeu, eu apenas a usei.

C: Você não me respondeu.

H: É Claro que NÃO!

C: Então você vai cuidar dela!

H: MAS NUNCA!

C: House. A culpa não foi dela. Quem eu vi na sua cama, foi a Stacy e não ela!

H: Foi Armação das Duas! Só você que não percebeu!

C: Para House! Pare com sua paranóia que todos conspirar contra você!

H: Não é paranóia. E a verdade. Nós já discutimos isso!

C: Pra mim já chega. Eu vou embora e você vai para o Hospital curar aquela garota.

Cuddy, andou em direção a porta do apartamento de House, batendo- a atrás de si.

House naquele momento percebeu que muita coisa mudaria.

Coisas que demoram a se encaixar em seu quebra-cabeça, estavam sendo embaralhadas novamente. E isso não era nada bom.


	12. Capitulo 12 Part I

_Minha bela Marilia, tudo passa._

_A sorte desde mundo é mal segura._

_se vem depois dos males a ventura._

_vem depois dos prazeres a desgraça_

_Estão os mesmo deuses_

_sujeito ao poder do ímpio fado:_

_Apolo já fugiu do céu brilhante _

_já foi pastor de gado._

_a devorante mão negra morte_

_acaba de Roubar o bem que temos._

**{ Tomas Antonio Gonzaga }**

Um dia depois, House deu as caras no hospital. Bonnie até agora não respondia a nenhum tratamento, o que deixava Foreman e os outros mais aflitos.

House entra na sua sala, joga a mochila de um lado, pega a pasta de Bonnie e sai. Foreman faz menção de segui-lo, mas ele não deixa.

H: Eu vou, você não vai.

F: House, sem loucuras.

H: Loucura foi a dela em vir aqui.

F: Hou...

Nesse momento ele entra no elevador. Foreman tenta falar algo mais, mas era tarde, nada que ele dissesse nesse momento poderia mudar nada da cabeça de House.

Quando chegou ao andar de Bonnie, ficou uns minutos parado na porta, pensando, seria a primeira vez que ele iria vê-la após o ocorrido. E não sabia com seria a reação de ambos.

Após alguns minutos, ele criou coragem e entrou no quarto. Bonnie estava dormindo, Tinha sido sedada. Ele procurou sentar no canto do quarto e ficou olhando para ela, Bonnie não era mais a menininha que havia feito a faculdade com ele, agora estava madura. E pela suas expressões faciais, a vida não tinha sido nada boa para ela também...

Será que a Bonnie abusada, e extrovertida ainda estava ali, por dentro dela? Será que a Bonnie que pintou e bordou na faculdade ainda reinava por ali? Ou a partir de agora seria uma Bonnie séria, que levava a vida séria e recatada? Será que ela havia casado?

E principalmente, será que tudo entre os dois tinha ficado no passado?

House ficou voando por seus pensamentos por mais alguns minutos. Até que foi desperto por um comentário dela.

B: Se muitos homens pensassem antes de falar ou agir o mundo certamente seria melhor.

House, apenas analisou a palavras de Bonnie. Teria sido uma indireta ao passado de ambos?

H: Se muitos pensassem nas conseqüências de seus atos, certamente não teria mundo ruim.

B: Essa doeu.

H: A sua também não foi nada amigável.

B: Foi mal.

H: Então... Porque aqui? Porque eu?

B: Você é o melhor dos melhores. E por que eu te conheço?!

H: Não me convenceu.

B: Qual é Greg... O passado ficou pra trás. Eu esqueci.

H: Pra você talvez. Pra mim... não sei... ainda.

B: Por que você diz isso?

H: Por um acaso você sabe quem é a diretora desse hospital?

B: Não... vai dizer que...

H: Exatamente... Lisa

B: Oh! Deus...

H: Mundo pequeno? Acho que não. Mas a vida da cada volta...

B: E vocês dois?

H: Na verdade eu não sei...

B: Vocês estão juntos? Casados?

H: Não. Não.

B: Mas você casou? Não casou?

H: Com a Stacy.

B: Oh! Deus.

H: É... Mas não duro muito...

B: Por quê?

H: Problemas... Bom. Tempo acabou, o psicólogo aqui, volta depois.

**_Quantas vezes eu estive cara à cara com a pior metade?_**

**_A lembrança no espelho, a esperança na outra margem_**

**_Quantas vezes a gente sobrevive à hora da verdade?_**

**_Na falta de algo melhor nunca me faltou coragem_**

**_Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora_**

**_Erraria tudo exatamente igual_**

House se levanta e vai até a porta e pela primeira vez, Bonnie notou que ele estava usando uma bengala. O que será que teria acontecido? Mas uma coisa ele não deixou de notar. Os olhos dele ainda brilhavam quando se falava de Lisa Cuddy.

House andou ate a clínica, parado no balcão, ficou olhando para dentro do escritório de Cuddy, ela estava lendo uns papeis, estava concentrada no que estava fazendo. Se as contas de House estivessem certas, ela estaria fechando a quinta semana de gestação. Mas o semblante dela já havia mudado, ela estava com o rosto mais iluminado, e por mais que eles tentassem esconder alguma coisa, logo todos estariam sabendo dentro daquele hospital.

O que seria feito até lá, era algo que nem ele nem ela sabiam a resposta.

House pegou a ficha de Bonnie e foi em direção à sala de Cuddy.

A presença dele não fora notada por ela, ele ficou um tempo a admirando. Se dizem que gravidez faz bem as mulheres, certamente ele teria que concordar, por mais que ele soubesse, que os hormônios estariam a flor da pele e que daqui uns meses eles teriam mais brigas do que antes. Mas certamente sexo de reconciliação seria a melhor parte para ambos. Sua vida estava para dar um giro de 180º graus. De Solitário e misantropo estava para se tornar um pai de família?! Isso realmente era assustador para ele.

Cuddy notou a presença de House na sua sala, mas viu que ele estava viajando em seus pensamentos. O que se passava na cabeça dele era algo que ela adoraria saber. Mas quando viu uma face assustada se formar no rosto de House. Ficou meio preocupada e resolveu trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

C: House... House..

Ele deu uma leve chacoalhada na cabeça, como quem quer mandar os pensamentos dele para bem longe.

C: House... esta tudo bem?

H: Depende... Você vai me tirar do caso?

C: Não.

H: Então não está.

C: Sério House. O que ela tem?

H: Não tenho certeza. Seria muita coincidência.

C: Por quê?

H: Dor no músculo da coxa.

C: Você acha?

H: Ainda não sei.

C: Muitas coisas podem causar dor no músculo, você sabe muito bem disso.

H: É por isso que eu não falei nada. Mas também não deixei de colocar essa hipótese.

C: Seria muita coincidência, vocês dois... depois de tudo que aconteceu...

H: Depois do que?

C: Não se faça de tolo House.

H: Não me diga que vamos entrar nessa discussão novamente...

C: Você acha que você ter dormido sozinho esta noite foi por que estávamos bem?

H: Tá eu sei que seus hormônios estão um pouco aflorados devido ao seu estado. Mas... por acaso estamos brigados e eu não fui informado?

C: Ah! Você não foi informado? Pois bem. Doutor Gregory House. Nós estamos oficialmente brigados.

H: Cuddy, o que você esta fazendo é criancice. Você não pode simplesmente brigar por algo que aconteceu no passado.

C: O ditado sempre diz. "Quer conhecer verdadeiramente seu homem. Comece pelo passado dele." e para o seu azar. Eu conheço o seu passado.

H: E aquele ditado de quem vive de passado é museu?

C: Não queira negar os fatos. Todos viram na faculdade que vocês tinham alguma coisa... só eu que não...

H: Se eu realmente tivesse algo com ela, eu teria me casado com a Stacy?

C: Não sei o que passou na sua cabeça para casar com a Stacy, também não quero nem pensar. Mas isso não vem mais ao caso.

H: Cuddy, pense bem no que você está fazendo. Você esta jogando tudo isso abaixo.

C: Isso. Eu e você , somos "Isso". E essa criança vai ser o que? "Isto"?

H: Não foi o que eu disse. Mas se você quiser entender dessa forma!

C: Eu não quero entender dessa forma House, mas é o que esta parecendo.

H: Nem sempre é da forma que parece... Você esta sendo Infantil! – _House altera o seu tom de voz._

Continua...

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Galera, eu tive que fazer em duas partes. pq tenho que ir trabalhar... mas logo logo eu posto o resto.._

_Só lembrando que a Fic ja esta pronta.. é pq eu tenho que sair msm... entao.. vlw ae. e comentem.. =)_


	13. Capitulo 12 Part II

C: Vejo que estamos invertendo os papeis. Me passa o vicodin? - _o tom de deboche estava evidente._

H: Não posso. Alguém tem que controlar a sua "criança" interior...

C: House faça o seu trabalho. Você é pago pra isso! Se você pretende dar continuidade a 'isso' deve aprender a separar a vida pessoal da profissional.

H: Eu to misturando profissional com pessoal? Você quer arruma um motivo pra brigar e eu que misturo tudo?

C: O motivo da NOSSA briga profissional, é por uma rixa da SUA vida profissional. Vai fazer o SEU trabalho.

H: E me deixar dormindo sozinho, é bônus pela briga no trabalho? Que mulher impiedosa.

C: Eu te deixei dormindo sozinho por um motivo pessoal! Você sabe muito bem disso. Agora, você vai cuidar da sua paciente!

H: NAO VOU! Eu me neguei a cuidar dela. E continuo me negando a cuidar dela!

C: Supondo que o que você disse é verdade e que a sua suspeita em relação ao que ele tem também seja verdadeira... Você está fazendo isso por vingança? Esse seu propósito?!

H: Vingança não é uma palavra apropriada.. talvez um trote??

C: House, vocês não estão mais na faculdade!! Chega de criancices!!!

H: OW! Papeis destrocados agora? Voltei a ser a criança?

C: House, por favor, me deixa. Volta pra sua sala, você nunca vê os seus pacientes mesmo! Trate-a como qualquer um, e fique sentado jogando videogame, ouvindo música o que seja... Mas me deixa!

H: Fácil pra você falar. Você fica aqui. E eu com a pior parte...

C: House, se você tem tanta certeza do que ela tem... é só dar ordens... isso você sabe fazer muito bem!

H: Tem razão... dar ordens eu sei! A final de contas... se eu não soubesse você não estaria grávida

C: Garanto-te que se eu não fizesse muitas coisas que faço na cama, você não teria conseguido isso...

H: Não acredito em você... mas você pode tentar me provar que isso é verdade.

House se aproxima de Cuddy, Ela estava de pé, do outro lado da mesa dela, Ele caminha ate a frente dela e fica olhando dentro de seus olhos.

C: Sem chance House... Esse corpinho aqui você não tocar até tomar atitudes de adulto.

H: Atitude de adulto seria isso?!

House larga a bengala no chão e puxa Cuddy para perto dele... Alguns centímetros, separavam os lábios dos dois. Então ele se aproxima mais tentando beijá-la, mas Cuddy vira o rosto. Com a mão esquerda, ele tenta fazer Cuddy olhasse para ele. Mas ela ainda se negava...

C: House você esta me machucando...

House solta Cuddy dando as costas pra ela.

H: Ok Lisa. Eu já estou cheio de correr atrás de você... Eu tento.. só Deus sabe como eu tento... Mas você sempre arruma um jeito... O que aquela mulherzinha fez no passado foi horrível e por causa dela eu perdi você.

House havia caminhado ate próximo ao sofá. Ficou fitando o chão. A calma com que ele havia proferido as palavras antes havia assustado até Cuddy. A possibilidade de uma reação dessas jamais havia se passado pela cabeça de Cuddy,

H:Porque até agora que você está grávida de mim, você ainda fica com um pé atrás?

C: Como você mesmo diz House.. People Don't Change.

H: O problema... é que eu não era assim... Mudei porque você me deixou... Mas quer saber.. já estou cheio dos seus joguinhos... pra mim chega... eu estou acabando com "isso".

House abriu a porta da sala de Cuddy e saiu. A última frase de House ainda estava na cabeça de Cuddy, Ele simplesmente havia acabado com tudo. Ele que tinha feito tudo para que eles voltassem, ele que correu atrás. Que fez o que fez. Tinha acabado com tudo.

Ela estava pasma, reação alguma passava em sua cabeça. Tudo ainda estava muito novo. Ela só sentou na cadeira e ficou pensando que iria fazer a partir de agora.

_**Tenho vivido um dia por semana... acaba a grana, mês ainda tem**_

_**Sem passado nem futuro, eu vivo um dia de cada vez**_

_**Quantas vezes eu estive cara à cara com a pior metade?**_

_**Quantas vezes a gente sobrevive à hora da verdade?**_

_**Se eu soubesse antes o que sei agora**_

_**Iria embora antes do final**_

Um mês se passa, desde a briga dos dois. House não tinha mais falado com Cuddy. Se precisava de aprovação para algum exame, mandava sempre um dos duckling pedir. E caso fosse negado por ela, Ele mudava a tática apenas para não ter que falar com ela.

Por mais que Cuddy, tentasse falar com ele, ele dava uma resposta vaga, Quem os visse conversando, jamais diria que os dois tiveram algo. E principalmente, que o filho que Cuddy esperava era realmente de House.

As raras vezes que Cuddy tentou tocar no assunto, do rompimento House dava as costas e saía de perto. Deixando-a falando sozinha.

Bonnie ainda estava no hospital. Exames haviam sido feitos e estava diagnosticada Por ironia do destino, ela também havia sofrido um infarto do músculo igual ao House.

Mas dessa vez, não teria as mesmas conseqüências.

House foi até o quarto de Bonnie. Estava na hora de receber alta, e para a alegria dele, ela novamente sumiria de sua vida para sempre. Mais uma vez Bonnie havia feito um estrago na vida dele. Meio que inconscientemente dessa vez, mais uma vez ela havia saído vitoriosa.

H: Esta na hora de volta para sua vida, pacata. – _diz ele entrando no quarto dela _

B: Pacata é se for para você.

H: Então. Casou? Tem Filhos? Ou continua sendo a mesma abusada e desaforada de sempre?

B: Casei, Separei. Casei novamente. Tô em fase de separação, mas filhos não. E desaforada... bom isso eu sempre fui... e sabe. As pessoas não mudam...

House pela segunda vez escutou seu próprio ditado vir de bocas diferentes, mas dando o mesmo sentido para ele, aquela historia de que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... pois bem... ele acaba de ver sua magia se voltar contra ele.

B: Você se casou e separou... porquê?

H: A mesma lenga-lenga, eu te amo. Você me ama. Vamos casar, ai você descobre que não é aquela pessoa que você quer... e se separa.

B: Você amando alguém? Tá eu vi esse milagre na faculdade, mas depois da Lisa, você realmente amo mais alguém?

H: Você escutou a parte em que eu falo "não é a pessoa que você quer.."?

B: E você e a Lisa?

H: O que tem?

B: Eu perguntei você me deu uma resposta meio vaga... O que tá acontecendo?

H: Por quê? Vai dar lição de Moral? Acho que não está qualificada para isso.

B: Não estamos falando em qualificação. E sim quem tem razão. Ou não. E se bem conheço você, ela deve ter tido um bom motivo para terminar, o que quer que vocês tenham...

H: Não temos... não mais...

Cuddy estava chegando em casa, quando começou a sentir fortes dores na região do útero, tentou se manter calma até conseguir entra na mesma, se apoiando na parede, foi ate o sofá, pegou o celular e ligou para House.

House ainda estava no quarto de Bonnie, quando o celular tocou, viu que era o numero da casa de Cuddy, Olhou para Bonnie e ignorou a ligação...

H: Falando no capeta...

B: Não fale assim da mulher que você ama.

H: Posso até gosta... mas que já deu o que tinha que dar.

B: Você não gosta dela. Você ama ela. Mas é demais para você assumir isso.

O celular volta a tocar. E House mais uma vez ignora a ligação, Cuddy começa a sentir as dores piorarem. Tentou levantar para andar até o carro e para ir para o hospital, mas ao tentar levantar as dores pareciam piorar. As lágrimas tomavam conta do rosto dela. E mais uma vez, ela tentou ligar para House.

Quando o celular tocou novamente, House apenas desligou, sabia que era Cuddy, e pela insistência dela duas coisas ela poderia querer. Uma era tenta conversar sobre algo, que para ele não tinha mais conversa, e a outra era tentar fazer com que ele cumprisse as horas na clinica. Então para ele a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era desligar o celular e tentar fugir de toda essa situação.

B: Até quando você vai evitar falar com ela?

H: Até os ânimos e hormônios se acalmarem.

B: Há quanto tempo vocês não se falam?

H: Nós conversamos... só não sobre o "nosso" assunto.

B: Quanto tempo vocês não falam sobre o "seu" assunto?

H: Um mês.

B: Por que tudo isso?

H: Digamos que vários fatores, e acontecimentos, fizeram que chegássemos a esse ponto... ai você adiciona uma taxa maior hormonal. Dá nisso.

B: Taxa maior hormonal?!... Ela esta grávida?

H: É digamos que sim.

B: Nossa. Você vai ser pai... OW! Essa vai ser boa.

H: Isso era para ser um tipo de apoio moral?

Cuddy começa a ficar desesperada quando vê uma mancha de sangue no sofá. Então novamente tenta ligar para House, só que dessa vez, o celular dele estava desligado, Toda forma de xingamento, passou pela mente dela, mas ela não poderia ficar em casa, então ligou para Wilson.

_C: Wilson, é Cuddy... Me ajuda... Meu filho Wilson..._

_W: Calma Cuddy... Aonde você está?_

_C: Em casa... Não demora Wilson... ta... doendo.. muito..._

_W: Eu to indo para ai agora!._

Wilson desligou o telefone, e ligou para a central do PS. Pedindo para enfermeira Brenda, manda uma ambulância pra casa da Cuddy, Mas que ninguém ficasse sabendo.

Wilson pegou seu carro, e saiu em disparada para a casa de Cuddy, a porta estava entre aberta. Cuddy estava deitada no sofá. Encolhida, as lagrimas corriam livremente sobre seu rosto. Quando Wilson chegou, a única coisa que ele pode fazer, era tentar acalmá-la.

Instantes depois, a ambulância chegou e os paramédicos entraram na casa dela, e a levaram para o hospital. Wilson foi junto na ambulância. Quando eles chegaram, ele fez de tudo para que a notícia não se espalhasse pelo Hospital. Cuddy foi colocada em um quarto isolado, Apenas a Enfermeira Brenda e Wilson tinham acesso a ele.

House estava na sua sala, quando Wilson entrou como um foguete atrás dele.

Uma expressão de pânico, estava tomado na face de Wilson, e House ficou esperando, para saber que tinha acontecido.

W: AONDE VOCÊ SE METEU NESSES ULTIMOS 45 MINUTOS?!

H: Estava conversando com Bonnie e depois vim para cá, por que?

W: Cuddy....

H: Eu não sei dela.. Ela me ligou 3 vezes, ate eu desligar o celular.

W: Cuddy... sofreu um aborto espontâneo, e as 3 vezes que ela te ligou era pra te avisar!

House ficou pasmo. Reação alguma se passava por ele. Lembrança do telefonema, veio a mente dele, e ele queria pode morrer, por não ter atendido as chamadas de Cuddy, O sonho dela, foi destruído, não que ele tenha muita culpa por isso. Mas em um de seus ataques de infantilidade, ele havia destruído Cuddy também.

H: E ela? Como esta?

W: Perdeu muito sangue. Esta no quarto, de repouso e dormindo

House apenas balançou a cabeça, sinalizando que tudo bem. O choque para ele também havia sido grande. Imagina para Cuddy. Como seria a vida dos dois? Será que ela seria capaz de perdoá-lo? House ficou sua sala a noite inteira. O sono não era uma boa companhia essa noite. Principalmente sabendo que Cuddy, estava uns andares acima e sofrendo.

.

**To Be Continued....**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Notas:** O primeiro trecho do Poema no inicio do Cap, eu tirei de um livro de literatura.

A segunda parte em negrito, é a Musica _Surfando__ Carmas e dna - engenheiros do Hawaii_ [/i].

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Capítulo 13

-  
**Cap. 13 - Part I**.

_Jamais se desespere, mesmo perante as mais sombrias aflições de sua vida, pois das nuvens mais negras cai água límpida e fecunda._**{Provérbio Chinês }**.

**Casa do House, 02h30min da manha.**

Jogando suas coisas no canto da sala, e pendurando a bengala no batente de entrada, House entrou perdido em seus pensamentos, A noticia do aborto de Cuddy ainda, o deixava assustado. Tentou ficar no hospital, Mas sua mente sempre lhe pregava peça, fazendo-o pensar em Cuddy. Como ele iria vê-la? A Culpa começa a Tomar conta dele, e isso não era nada bom.  
Olhando para dentro de casa, House começou aos poucos, se lembrar de tudo que passaram ali. Desde o dia que ela bateu na porta da casa, e eles fizeram as pazes, dos momentos em que eles tivera juntos. E quando ela veio arrumar as malas dele, para a ida dele ao congresso. Ah! O congresso. O torneio que ele havia abandonado, e principalmente da descoberta da gravidez, Uma gravidez, que ele de inicio, não sabia sua própria reação, mas certamente ele estava de feliz consigo mesmo, sabendo que ele tinha conseguido realizar o sonho dela.

_**Atrás da porta, Guardo os meus sapatos Na gaveta do armário Coloco minhas roupas  
Na estante da sala Vejo muitos livros E a geladeira conserva o sabor das refeições**_.

Um sonho que acabava de ser destruído, Não por culpa dele, Mas por uma infelicidade do destino. Apesar da sua consciência, teimar em dizer ao contrario. Ele sabia que a culpa não era dele, Mas se ele pelo menos tivesse atendido ao telefone. As coisas poderiam ter sido um pouco diferente. Simplesmente diferente.

_**Minha casa é meu reino, mas eu preciso de outros sapatos**_ _**De outras roupas, outros temperos, Para formar minhas idéias e meus sentimentos, Eu sou a soma de tudo que vejo.**_

A casa que ate esses dias, ainda tinha o cheiro e graça de Cuddy espalhada por ela, Agora começava a voltar a ter cheiro de House. Cada canto lhe trazia uma recordação diferente. Cada sorriso, cada gesto. Memórias que sempre ficariam impregnados, na cabeça dele.

Por mais que ele quisesse evitar. Sempre que fechava os olhos, ele via Cuddy, as vezes vestida no roupão dele, andando pela casa, As vezes apenas com a camisa azul que ela tanto gostava, mas o sorriso dela, ela sempre o que o iluminava...

_**E minha casa é um espelho, Onde a noite eu me deito e sonho com as coisas mais loucas.  
Sem saber por que, É porque trago tudo de fora, Violência e dúvida, dinheiro e fé.**_

De lembrança o mundo é feito. Nem todas as lembranças são boas. Esse seria uma coisa que certamente marcaria ele para sempre. E consequentemente ela também.  
Mas, isso era algo que ele não poderia mais mudar. A não ser dali para frente. Remoer o passado não ajuda. E isso era algo que ele sabia muito bem.

_**Trago a imagem de todas as ruas por onde passo  
E de alguém que nem sei quem é  
E que provavelmente eu não vou mais ver  
Mas mesmo assim ela sorriu pra mim.**_

Sentado no sofá, com a garrafa de uísque, House se perdeu em pensamentos em lembranças, quando não era uma lembrança boa a uma dose maior de uísque era ingerido, quando uma lembrança era boa. A dose era um pouco menor. Ele nem se quer se lembrava de em qual momento ele adormeceu. Mas a dor de cabeça estava grande. E o barulho da campainha ao fundo começa a irritar.

Com muita relutância, ele abriu a porta. _"Isso é perseguição já..."_ - ele pensou.

H: O que você faz aqui? E que horas são?  
B: Vim ter a ultima conversa com você. E são quase meio dia.  
H: Achei que tinha ido embora já.  
B: Não convida mais para entrar?  
H: Sei que vou me arrepender disso. Mas... entre.

House, mais a porta dando passagem para Bonnie entrar. Ela entrou olhando dentro dos olhos dele, como se tivesse medindo forças, aquele que desviasse o olhar, poderia se considerar fraco. Olhando nos olhos dele. ela já teve idéia do quão ele estava sofrendo, e terminou de constatar quando olhou dentro da casa dele e virá a garrafa de uísque ao lado do sofá, vazia.

fora fraca, mais uma vez. Mas quem conseguia ficar olhando dentro dos olhos dele? um azul que iluminava a vida. Mas que hoje, Hoje, não brilhava. Era um azul triste, sem vida. E sem perspectiva de vida.

Como uma mulher poderia mudar tanto um homem, como mudou Gregory House? Era exatamente esse o medo de Bonnie. que um dia ela fosse pega por um amor incondicional a alguém, que nem ela, saberia escapar. Realmente ele amava Cuddy, e o que estava acontecendo, estava o magoando muito, mas ele era egoísta demais para dizer isso. Misantropo demais para dividir com alguém seu sofrimento, ranzinza demais para tentar ver a vida diferente.

_**Ela sorriu e ficou na minha casa que é meu reino  
É porque trago tudo de fora  
E minha casa é um espelho  
Trago a imagem de todas as ruas**_

H: Então. qual o assunto? E como que você descobriu o meu endereço?  
B: Você trabalha no hospital meu bem, e o Assunto é mais do seu interesse do que do meu.  
H: Wilson não te falou, e ninguém mais sabe o meu endereço. Que assunto é esse?  
B: Deixe o endereço de lado. Vamos ao assunto.  
H: Fala logo.  
B: Estou sabendo... do... acontecido...  
H: Que acontecido? O Aquecimento global? Sorry, eu não posso mudar.  
B: Não se faça de desentendido... Cuddy... Você.. e o Bebe..  
H: Isso não e da sua conta.  
B: Eu sei... mas alguém tem que fazer a parte suja do trabalho...  
H: Isso não é seu trabalho. Você não tem nada haver com isso. Então...  
B: Digamos que é minha função. Não tente entender. Apenas me responda. Ate quando você vai ficar assim?  
H: Já falei Isso não é da sua conta. E eu vou ficar assim ate eu achar necessário.

Bonnie, o olhava. Admirada para ser mais especifico, Ele estava sofrendo e não queria assumir. Com alguém poderia ser tão tolo, em acreditar que pode ser forte a todo o momento? Jesus. Ate os brutos choram. Com Gregory House não seria diferente.

B: Se você continuar assim, vai ser pior. Você vai perdê-la de vez.  
H: Acho que eu nunca a tive de verdade.  
B: Ok, agora estamos na fase de negação, aonde você vai fazer uma linha de raciocínio, aonde você vai negar que a ama. E eu entro com a parte de que você a ama. Mas é idiota o suficiente para deixá-la.  
H: Não era bem isso. Mas...  
B: House, Lar mão de ser idiota. Ela vai sofre, mas vai superar. Você ao contrario dela. Vai continua sofrendo e vai acabar com a sua vida.  
H: Você diz isso como se pudesse prever o futuro. Quem não garante que eu vá continuar a minha vida?  
B: Eu sei House. Eu apenas sei.  
H: Você viu no seu caldeirão? Por que cara de bruxa você sempre teve.  
B: Para com isso. Para de ser infantil. Você sabe muito bem que o que to falando é mais pura verdade.

H: Humor negro... nunca ouviu falar?  
B: Para de se esconder atrás dessa armadura de ferro, onde você pensa que é forte, e absoluto. Para de fingir que nada aconteceu. E principalmente. Pare de negar o que você sente. A culpa não foi sua, você sabe, mas também não esta se julgando culpado...  
H: Isso... Não... – Ela o interrompe.  
B: Não cabei de falar. Sua consciência esta pesada. Por algo que não é sua culpa, você não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tudo bem que agiu como um adolescente. Mas o que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade.  
H: Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim... algo me diz que eu tinha que ter feito algo...

_**Eu sou a soma de tudo que vejo  
mas mesmo assim, ela sorriu pra mim  
Sorriu e ficou na minha casa que é meu reino**_

B: O que você ia fazer? Se isso aconteceu tem a sua explicação. Não era a hora. Não era para ser agora. Um dia quem sabe.  
H: Fala isso para uma mulher, que a única coisa que quer na vida é ter um filho.  
B: House, tudo acontece no momento certo.  
H: Fácil para você falar.  
B: House, ela ama você. E você, por mais que tente negar. A ama igualmente. De um modo diferente de amar. Mas ama. E eu não sei qual droga ela tomou, mas ela te ama de um modo incondicional. Pare de machucar vocês mesmos.  
H: Jogo pesado com o lance das Drogas. Você sabe que sou irresistível.  
B: Menos House, Menos. Você esta ficando velho...  
H: Velho e Charmoso assuma.  
B: Vamos voltar ao assunto.  
H: Chega. Logo-logo o Wilson vem também e da a lição de moral dele... então. por hoje chega.  
B: Ok. É você quem sabe... Eu estou indo embora. E acho que não, nos veremos mais.  
H: Serio? Dessa vez é definitivo?  
B: Eu sei que você me ama,... não precisa demonstra... Mas, sim... lá vou eu para a minha vida pacata

_**Que a razão não diga nada  
Os sonhos sempre foram minha fuga  
Lembranças perdias sem sentido  
Mas juntas pra mim parecem musica**_

H: Se um dia voltar. Por favor. Finja que eu não existo.  
B: Não voltarei House. Não voltarei. Mas antes de eu ir...  
H: Ok. Ok. Ok. Já entendi. Amor incondicional e bla bla bla.  
B: Aproveite essa oportunidade que a vida esta lhe dando, um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.  
H: Cai sim. Eu já a tive de novo comigo...  
B: Será que cai a terceira? Vai dar margem para o azar?  
H: Adeus Bonnie.

Bonnie caminhou ate a frente de House. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida. Mas só o olhar dele já dizia tudo. Alguma coisa havia mudado dentro da cabeça dele. o que ele iria fazer dali por diante, era algo que ela não sabia. Mas esperava que para o bem de House, ele tomasse a decisão certa.

H: Se um dia voltar. Por favor. Finja que eu não existo.  
B: Não voltarei House. Não voltarei. Mas antes de eu ir...  
H: Ok. Ok. Ok. Já entendi. Amor incondicional e bla bla bla.  
B: Aproveite essa oportunidade que a vida esta lhe dando, um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.  
H: Cai sim. Eu já a tive de novo comigo...  
B: Será que cai a terceira? Vai dar margem para o azar?  
H: Adeus Bonnie.

Bonnie caminhou ate a frente de House. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida. Mas só o olhar dele já dizia tudo. Alguma coisa havia mudado dentro da cabeça dele. o que ele iria fazer dali por diante, era algo que ela não sabia. Mas esperava que para o bem de House, ele tomasse a decisão certa.

**Hospital – PPTH – Quarto da Cuddy**

Cuddy estava em repouso, o efeito do calmante começava a passar o efeito. E ela começa a despertar. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Wilson em pé ao lado da cama dela, ele a olhava com ternura e dor ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia o que havia acontecido... ela estava querendo que nada tivesse acontecido, mas ela sabia intimamente que o sonho dela havia sido destruído novamente. Ela só fechou os olhos e deixou que as lagrimas escorressem.

W: Não faça isso... eu sei que é difícil... mas não se entregue a dor.  
C: Por quê? Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo?  
W: Não é sua culpa. Simplesmente... Aconteceu.  
C: House? Cadê?  
W: Em estado de aceitação, e de culpa.  
C: Se ele achava que vou perdoá-lo, esta muito enganado...  
W: Ele deve aparecer...  
C: Não sei o que pensar...  
W: A Culpa... Não foi dele...  
C: Eu sei... Mas... Simplesmente.. não sei...

Cuddy estava realmente magoada com ele. Por mais que a culpa não fosse dele. Ela sabia que ia ser difícil, superar mais essa fase. Principalmente longe dele. Como pode o destino brinca tanto com os sentimentos das pessoas... O destino, o destino que os separou, os uniu, os separou novamente. E agora iria uni-los para todo o sempre? Ta pode ate parece historias de contos de fada. Onde o príncipe conhece seu grande amor, fica juntos, ai vem à bruxa malvada, os separa, e no final, eles ficam juntos.  
Mas quem aqui nunca sonhou com o príncipe encantado, montado em seu cavalo branco, que vinha tirar ela da torre mais alta?

Cuddy, não era mais uma menininha, sabia que a realidade era mais dura, do que se imaginava, Mas quem em certas horas da vida não gostaria de voltar a ser criança? Apenas para poder sonhar. Sonhar que tudo no futuro da certo.

Teoria da conspiração. Ou consciência pesada? , era algo que House não sabia distingui. Mas depois que Bonnie saiu da sua casa, ele simplesmente não conseguiu mais ficar ali dentro. Sua tentativa de se isolar do mundo falhara. O tempo que ele precisava ficar só, estava se acampando. Então. Era hora de tomar algumas decisões

"_Procure as respostas da vida. Nas coisas mais simples da terra. Nem todos os sorrisos são de alegrias. Mas antes um sorriso triste, o que a tristeza de não saber sorrir.  
Enxergue a beleza do bater de asas do passarinho e o doce som do seu canto. E verás que nem depois da pior tormenta, eles param de cantar."_

Andando com sua moto, House resolveu fazer um tour pela cidade. Andando pelos parques da cidade, pelas praças. Respostas. Era isso que ele procurava. Resposta para tudo, para tudo que aconteceu.  
Quando ele se deu conta, ele estava na rua que ia para o hospital, a única resposta que ele quis. Sempre estava lá. Apenas ele não se dera conta disso ainda.  
Acelerando a moto. Ele chegou no hospital, desceu e silenciosamente, se dirigiu a sala de Wilson. Bateu apenas uma vez na porta e abriu, Wilson seguiu o caminhar de House ate o sofá dele, A vontade que ele sentia era de colocar tudo pra fora. A raiva, a magoa, a tristeza, que ele sentia. Mas ele optou em deixar House começar a falar. Com certeza a dor dele estava sendo maior.

H: Como ela esta?  
W: Vá ver com seus próprios olhos.  
H: Eu não posso.  
W: Ela não proibiu nenhuma visita. Pode ir quando quiser.  
H: Não... Eu... Não posso.  
W: Então é assim... Vai deixá-la? Como se nada tivesse acontecido...  
H: Aconteceu. Eu acabei com o sonho dela... de novo...

W: Não foi sua culpa. Você sabe. Mas por um lado isso é bom. Mostra que você tem consciência.

House pela primeira vez o encarou dentro dos olhos de Wilson. Naquele momento, Wilson conseguiu ver o quão ele realmente estava mal pelo acontecido.

W: House. Vá vê-la. Ela precisa de você. Principalmente agora.

House apenas confirmou com a cabeça. E instantes depois se levantou e foi em direção a o quarto de Cuddy.

_To Be Continued..._  
-Notas: Musica - Meu Reino - Biquini Cavadao. -  
Link. {http:/www./file/76987638/933c3ba5/16Meu_Reino_Bnus_-Biquini_?dirPwdVerified=fd886e42 }  
-


	15. Capítulo 14

-  
**Capitulo 13 - Part II**.

_**A lua inteira agora é um manto negro  
O fim das vozes no meu rádio  
São quatro ciclos no escuro deserto do céu  
Quero um machado pra quebrar o gelo  
Quero acordar do sonho agora mesmo  
Quero uma chance de tentar viver sem dor**_

Andando ate a porta do quarto de Cuddy, House são sabe quantas vezes, teve que lutar contra a sua vontade de dar meia volta, e tenta fugir dali. Ele não sabia como ia encarar Lisa, após o ocorrido. Mas ele sabia também que uma hora ou outra ele teria que fazer isso.  
Ela certamente o procuraria, Mas ai talvez fosse tarde ate mesmo para ele.  
Parado a frente da porta, ele via que ela ainda dormia. A sua expressão era de calma e serenidade, mas ele ainda sabia que por dentro ela estava destroçada.

_**Sempre estar lá, E ver ele voltar, Não era mais o mesmo, Mas estava em seu lugar  
Sempre estar lá, E ver ele voltar, O tolo teme a noite ,Como a noite vai temer o fogo  
Vou chorar sem medo, Vou lembrar do tempo, De onde eu via o mundo azul  
**_

Abriu a porta lentamente encaminhou-se para o canto do quarto esperando saber o que dizer. Quais palavras conseguir proferir. E como encará-la.  
Sentou-se poltrona de frente para a cama, e ficava imaginando como seria a sua vida dali pra frente... Qual seria a reação de Cuddy?

Quando ergueu a cabeça para olhava, viu que Cuddy, já havia despertado. Os olhos dela estavam sérios, e em direção a ele, decifrá-la agora era impossível, ele nunca tinha visto aquele olhar antes nela.

_**A trajetória escapa o risco nu...insaciável**__**  
As nuvens queimam o céu matiz azul...  
Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu  
Na lua o lado escuro é sempre igual...  
No espaço a solidão é tão normal...  
Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu**_

H: Me... Desculpe...  
C: Filho da puta...  
H: Se eu disser que não tive a intenção...  
C: A intenção do que? De dar um de gostosão, e não atender a porra do celular?

A raiva estava clara, nas palavras de Cuddy, Um súbito Ódio cresceu nela... Um Ódio não de House, mas dela mesma... ela por mais que quisesse, não conseguia culpá-lo.

H: Você queria que eu fizesse o que?  
C: Atendesse a porra do celular!  
H: E eu ia adivinhar, desculpe se não informei. Minha bola de cristal quebrou após a nossa ultima noite.  
C: House. Some da minha vida. Some da Fase da Terra. Nunca mais quero te ver. Desaparece!  
H: Tem certeza? É isso mesmo que você quer?

Cuddy hesitou por uns instantes, como se quisesse realmente acreditar que estava proferindo aquelas palavras nesse momento...

C: Certeza é uma das coisas que não consigo ter no momento... eu quero ficar sozinha... me deixa...

_**Sempre estar lá, E ver ele voltar  
Não era mais o mesmo, Mas estava em seu lugar**_

House apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e saiu, Cuddy que se fez de forte na presença de House, Desabou em lagrimas. Por mais que ela quisesse culpá-lo ela não conseguia. Se tinha alguém culpada ali. esse alguém era ela. Afinal foi ela quem sofreu o aborto. House não ter atendido o celular. Era um mero detalhe.

Procurar respostas, era mais difícil que formular as perguntas. A impressão que House teve, era que dessa vez tudo havia acabo. Se um dia o amor os uniu. Hoje a dor e a revolta os separava. O que ele iria fazer? Simplesmente não sabia. Pela primeira vez iria obedecer a uma ordem, e deixaria Cuddy sozinha, pensando.

_**Sempre estar lá.E ver ele voltar  
O tolo teme a a noite vai temer o fogo  
Vou chorar sem lembrar do tempo  
De onde eu via o mundo azul**_

B: Então é assim? Vai simplesmente desistir?

House, parou no meio do corredor. Olhou para o teto. E sacudiu a cabeça com se quisesse insinua que havia escutado de mais.

H: Isso só pode ser Alucinação. Você não tinha ido embora?

Ele se virou lentamente em direção a ela, enquanto ela caminhava para próximo a ele. E ficaram cara a cara.

B: Não mude o Assunto. É assim agora? Vai desistir?  
H: Vou. Então vai embora de vez?  
B: Não! E você não vai desistir.  
H: Como você sabe que eu desisti?  
B: Simplesmente... sabendo. Mas você não vai desistir! Covarde.

Quem era ela para falar em covardia? Bonnie viu o olhar de House mudar  
E viu que sua tática estava funcionando...

H: Eu?  
B: SIM! Um covarde! fugiu uma vez, e ta fugindo novamente. Meu Deus! House, quando você vai crescer?  
H: Que tal o dia que você realmente desaparecer?  
B: Eu sei que não vai. Mas mesmo assim valeu a tentativa. Eu tava indo embora... Mas ai você estrago tudo!  
H: Como assim?  
B: House, não tente entender. Apenas faça a coisa certa. Para de ser idiota, e faça algo pra mudar isso!

Bonnie deu as costas para ele e seguiu o seu caminho pra frente do hospital. Com passos firmes, e um leve sorriso no rosto.  
House Ficou totalmente abstrato com tudo o que ocorrera. Bonnie começa a agir como se fosse uma assombração, sempre parecendo nos momentos mais inoportunos, e sempre com uma lição de moral para ele, e isso começa a o encher.

**PPTH – Uns Dias Após o Ocorrido.**

Era hora de recomeçar, dia de voltar para casa, e tentar encaminhar a vida do melhor modo possível.  
House não havia ido mais vê-la, e para ela assim seria melhor. Teria que aprender a viver sem ele. E esquecer o passado.

W: Hoje a Cuddy recebe alta.  
H: Eu sei... – Ele estava lendo uns papeis.  
W: Mas to pensando em deixá-la mais uns dias.

Nesse momento House tirou os olhos dos papeis e olhou fundo nos olhos de Wilson...

H: Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
W: Ela não tem se alimentado direito. Acho que o tempo que ela pediu, já esta na hora de acabar House. Ela ta sofrendo, por mais que ela tente negar... Ela está sofrendo...  
H: Eu... Sei...  
W: E você não vai fazer nada para mudar? House. Ela é a única que você ama... Da sua forma maluca e desajeitada. Mas é a única. E ela está precisando de você...

House balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Palavras simplesmente não saiam da boca dele. não que ele não quisesse...

W: Faça algo, Para o seu bem. E para o Bem dela.

Wilson não esperou que House respondesse algo, Sabia que da boca dele não sairia nada. E se saísse certamente seria algo ofensivo ou irônico. E Wilson não estava para gracinhas, mesmo que fossem as de House.

Andando ate o quarto de Cuddy, Wilson pensou de varias formas como dizer a ela, que ele queria deixá-la de repouso por mais uns dias. Cuddy, com seu gênio, certamente não iria aceitar. Como persuadi-la era algo incrivelmente difícil de ser feito.

Quando ele ia abrindo a porta, ele escutou que alguém o chamava. De forma tímida, mas o chamava... Quando ele se virou, viu que era House.

H: Já falou com ela?  
W: Não... Por que? – pergunto com ar de intrigado. –  
H: Deixe-me falar com ela.  
W: Tem certeza?  
H: tenho uma idéia... vamos ver no que vai dar.  
W: Ok...

Após a saída de Wilson, House ficou parado na porta do quarto, esperando que alguma força desconhecida o fizesse entrar. Pela primeira vez ele estava com medo.  
Em passos lentos Bonnie se aproximou dele e ficou olhando para Lisa através da porta de vidro.

B: O que você esta fazendo aqui fora ainda.  
H: Em algum momento você já quis ter o dom da leitura de mente?  
B: Em vários momentos.  
H: Será que é tão difícil esse negocio? De amar..?  
B: Difícil não é mas sabe como é né, adoramos complicar.  
H: Será que vou fazer a coisa certa?  
B: Você só vai saber se tentar.

House baixou a cabeça e ficou brincando com a sua bengala. Quando ele virou para encarar Bonnie, ela já não estava mais ao lado dele.

_"Então vamos tentar. Vamos tentar..."_– ele dizia para si próprio. Lentamente ele foi abrindo a porta. Como se tivesse cuidando para não fazer barulho para o inimigo não perceber a presença dele, caminhando lentamente, ele foi até os pés da cama de Cuddy e ficou admirando-a. Dormindo ela dava um ar de serenidade e tranqüilidade.

H: Por que tudo que eu me aproximo de alguma maneira eu faço com que se machuque? Será que isso faz de mim alguém amaldiçoado?  
C: Não.

Lentamente Cuddy foi abrindo os olhos. Sim, ela havia escutado cada palavra do ele dissera.

H: Não sabia que você estava acordada. Não era para ter escutado.  
C: Falasse mais baixo então.

Um sorriso tímido se formou na face de House. Era verdade, se não fosse para ela escutar por que falar alto?,

H: Você vai ter alta...  
C: Já estava na hora  
H: Também acho. Mas o Wilson quer manter você aqui por mais alguns dias  
C: Eu já estou bem.  
H: Ele diz que não está, que você não tem se alimentado direito. Mas você sabe que ele está sendo tão amigo quanto médico

C: Mesmo sendo o meu hospital, a comida ainda é horrível. Eu já estou suficientemente bem para ir pra casa.  
H: Eu concordo com você. Por isso eu vou te dar alta junto com uns dias de folga.  
C: Eu já estou de licença.  
H: Uns dias de folga pra mim. Você vai pra minha casa para eu cuidar de você.  
C: House, eu vou pra minha casa. Ninguém vai cuidar de mim, eu estou bem. Só preciso da MINHA casa pra me recuperar melhor  
H: Ok. Mas eu ainda pegarei os dias de folga.  
C: Nem em seus sonhos

Wilson levou Cuddy para casa. Do terraço, House viu-a entrar no carro dele e irem em direção a casa dela.  
Cuddy foi o caminho inteiro em silencio. No carro uma suave canção tomava conta do ambiente. Wilson pensou em falar algo, mas o olhar de Cuddy perdido para o lado de fora da janela já dizia que ela não estava para conversa.  
Cuddy tentava de varias formas pensar como seria sua vida. Seu sonho... mais uma vez... havia ficado no sonho.

Wilson estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem. Ela fez menção de abrir a porta mas ele a deteve.

W: Me dê as chaves. Eu abro a porta coloco tudo lá dentro e ajudo você entrar.  
C: Wilson... eu sofri um aborto, não tive as pernas amputadas.  
W: Largue mão de ser orgulhosa. Só quero ajudar. Anda me dê as chaves.

Cuddy sorriu ternamente, pegou as chaves na bolsa e entregou a ele.  
Wilson rapidamente pegou as coisas de Cuddy e jogou no sofá. Foi até o quarto, fechou as cortinas, ajeitou o lençol da cama, e organizou os travesseiros. Cuddy já havia descido do carro e ao entrar em casa as lembranças do dia vieram como uma bomba para ela... vendo o telefone jogado no chão, lembrou-se de quando amaldiçoou House por ter desligado o celular. E uma pequena mancha no sofá fez seus olhos marejarem...  
Wilson estava indo em direção ao carro quando a encontrou encostada na parede.  
Ele foi em direção a ela e a abraçou. Após alguns segundos ele soltou o abraço e olhou nos olhos dela.

W: Venha se deitar. Já arrumei sua cama,  
C: Desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumada...  
W: Eu acho que mandei você ficar no carro.  
C: Você estava demorando...  
W: Ok. Venha se deitar, vou fazer um chá.

_**Você é tão acostumada,A sempre ter razão  
Você é tão articulada,Quando fala não pede atenção  
O poder de te dominar é tentador,Eu já não sinto nada  
Sou todo torpor**_

Wilson levou o chá ate o quarto de Cuddy, colocando-o sobre o criado mudo. Sentou ao lado dela na cama. E esperou que ela lhe disse algo.

C: eu estou bem.  
W: Não é o que esta parecendo.  
C: Mas... eu estou.

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados novamente.

W: Eu não vou lhe deixar aqui sozinha.  
C: Não! Preciso de você no hospital, eu vou ficar bem... acredite.  
W: Meu difícil, para quem esta vendo você mal...  
C: é... só... o baque inicial... eu vou ficar bem...  
W: Sério?

Ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, Wilson levantou da cama, e foi em rumo à geladeira, pegou algo para Cuddy comer, e voltou ao quarto.

W: aqui tem algo para comer. Por favor. Se alimente, amanha cedo venho lhe ver novamente.  
C: Ok.

Wilson se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa dela, quando ele estava na porta ela o chamou novamente.

C: Wilson... Obrigada.  
W: De nada...

Ele sorriu ternamente, e saiu.  
Cuddy se ajeito na cama, e adormeceu.

_** É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo**_

_**É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
Participo do seu jogo  
Eu participo**_

House tinha acabado de desligar o telefone quando decidiu fazer uma coisa que já deveria ter feito há dois dias atrás, ir até a casa da Cuddy. Pegou a jaqueta, o capacete, as chaves e foi.

Cada vez que ele pensava nas coisas que o Wilson disse ao telefone, inconscientemente sua mão acelerava a moto._House, ela não atende o telefone e nem abre a porta. Quando eu a levei em casa, eu vi que tinha pouca comida na despensa e ela não saiu de carro pra comprar mais. Eu sei disso porque o jornal de ontem e de hoje estavam na porta dela. Ela não abriu a porta nem pra pegar o jornal._Pouco tempo depois, House já estava estacionando a moto em frente à casa de Cuddy.

Antes de bater na porta, House vê os jornais do dia anterior e o de hoje jogados na varanda. Cuddy mais uma vez não abre a porta e então House decide entrar assim mesmo. No dia em que Cuddy voltou do hospital, House passou lá antes dela chegar e pegou a chave reserva casa precisasse usar numa emergência.

House entra na casa e a única luz que tinha era do abajur que ficava ao lado do sofá onde ela costumava se sentar para ler. Ao reparar melhor no sofá House vê a mancha de sangue e joga sua jaqueta em cima para cobrir aquilo. Não agüentava olhar novamente sem conseguir visualizar Cuddy tentando ligar pra ele.

House caminha lentamente até o quarto de Cuddy para não fazer barulho e fica encostado no batente da porta a observando dormir. O quarto estava escuro assim como o resto da casa e ele não percebeu quando ela se mexeu.

_**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau  
Assim como o ar me parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá  
O que quer que eu faça  
Sem você, não tem graça.**_

C: O que você quer House? Ver se o seu serviço ficou completo? Se eu estou realmente mal por tudo isso?  
H: Por mais que você não acredite em mim, eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse.  
C: Mas aconteceu. Não dá mais pra mudar.  
H: Mas... podemos tentar...  
C: Tentar o que?  
H: Esse negócio de casal, de amor incondicional...  
C: Acho que não House... Já nos magoamos demais...  
H: Qual é Cuddy, já tentamos duas vezes.  
C: Errar é Humano House. Persistir no erro é burrice.  
H: Eu prefiro ditado que diz "Um é bom, dois é Ótimo, Três é demais!"  
C: Tudo depende do ponto de vista... Hoje, o meu não é dos melhores.  
H: acho que isso pode mudar a sua opinião então.

_**Você sempre surpreende  
E eu tento entender  
Você nunca se arrepende  
Você gosta e sente até prazer  
Mas se você me perguntar**_

House se aproximou dela beijando suavemente seus lábios. Ela por um instante não correspondeu ao beijo, mas quando House colocou a sua mão na nuca dela, puxando-a, não houve como resistir. Correspondeu o beijo a altura do desejo e saudade que ela tinha dele.  
Ela jogou as mãos na nuca de House trazendo-o para mais próximo. A saudade que ela sentia era enorme e ela precisava dele mais do que nunca agora.  
A bengala fora solta ao lado da cama e com a outra mão, House a fez se sentar na cama, com seus lábios ainda grudados. Quando ambos precisaram de ar, o par de olhos azuis se encontrando, falavam mais que as próprias palavras.

Quando uma mecha do cabelo de Cuddy caiu sobre o rosto, ele ficou maravilhado com o ar de menina que lhe dava e então gentilmente ele prendeu a mecha atrás da orelha,a puxou para mais um beijo. Uma de suas mãos foi percorrendo o corpo de Cuddy, suavemente, do busto até as coxas. Cuddy desceu suas mãos até o peito de House, e lentamente foi abrindo a camisa dele. House parou o e sussurrou...

_**Eu digo sim  
Eu continuo  
Porque a chuva não cai  
Só sobre mim  
Vejo os outros  
Todos estão tentando**_

a puxou para mais um beijo. Uma de suas mãos foi percorrendo o corpo de Cuddy, suavemente, do busto até as coxas. Cuddy desceu suas mãos até o peito de House, e lentamente foi abrindo a camisa dele. House parou o e sussurrou...

_H: tem certeza..?_

Cuddy apenas disse sim com a cabeça e ele mais uma vez voltou os seus beijos para a boca, e de leve foi descendo para o pescoço. Com a barba um pouco mais por fazer, House ia beijando pescoço e roçando pela pele de Cuddy, provocando-a ainda mais.  
Cuddy vestia apenas uma camisola de seda, o que a deixava ainda mais sexy na visão dele. House passou os dedos de leve entre os seios dela fazendo-os enrijecer por cima da camisola e então segurou-o e começou a mordiscar, fazendo-a sentir um arrepiou maior que o outro...

House adorava ver o poder que ele tinha sobre o corpo dela, mas ele também não podia negar que ela o fazia ir à loucura...  
Cuddy o fez tirar a camisa jogando-a no chão e, quase rasgando, tirou a camiseta branca que estava por baixo...  
House começou a mover os dedos para entre as pernas de Cuddy e quando ele começou a passar as mão sobre a região, Cuddy não se agüentou e cravou as unhas nas costas dele. Ele então puxou a calcinha de lado e começou a cariciar ainda mais. Cuddy desceu uma das mãos e abriu o zíper de House. O volume dentro da cueca boxer, deixava Cuddy ainda mais atiçada. Rapidamente, House se livrou da calça e da cueca e deitou novamente Cuddy na cama e deitou sobre ela.

_** E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
Participo do seu jogo  
Eu participo**_

House foi beijando o corpo dela e conforme ia subindo a camisola, da parte do corpo que ia parecendo, um beijo era depositado. Quando chegou na terra prometida, ele beijou por cima da minúscula calcinha que ela usava, e para sua alegria, a calcinha de Cuddy era de amarrar dos lados... com a boca ele desamarrou a calcinha. Cuddy abriu as pernas levemente, facilitando as coisas para House. Ele  
Ele por sua vez a puxou para mais perto dele e com movimento circulares, ele "brincava"com o clitóris dela, fazendo-a ir a loucura. House volto a subir os beijos para a região dos seios, mas uma mão ficou estrategicamente colocada entre as pernas dela.  
Quando House voltou os beijos para a boca de Cuddy, ela inverteu as posições, ficando por cima e retirando a mão dele de lá.

_C: Se você realmente quer continuar isso aqui, deixe-me brincar também..._

Um sorriso diabólico e safado se formou nos lábios dos dois... Cuddy por sua vez, retirou a camisola de forma sensual e provocativa, e House subiu as mãos para tocá-la nos seios, Cuddy juntou as duas mãos de House, e levou-as para a cabeceira da cama, fazendo o segurar. De forma provocativa passou os seios na fase de House, fazendo a barba roçar sobre , beijando toda a extensão do corpo de House, desde o queixo e foi descendo, passando pelos mamilos, e fazendo um carinho extra na coxa, aos poucos ela foi subindo para a região mais sensível de House, começando a brincar com o pequeno Junior, no começo com as mãos, que logo foram tomados pelos seu lábios. A cada movimento que ela fazia, era um gemido diferente que House soltava, Quando House não estava mais agüentando, ele buscou Cuddy,e trouxe para cima beijando. A mistura do seu próprio gosto, com o gosto dela.. era um sensação maravilhosa... House trocou as posições novamente, e voltou a beijá-la. Ele estava mais

_**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau  
Assim como o ar me parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá  
O que quer que eu faça  
Sem você, não tem graça**_

que pronto. E uma estocada direta, ele se uniu a Cuddy, ela não agüentou e soltou um gemido, que logo foi abafado pelos lábios de House, e em movimentos leves, eles começaram a sua dança particular. Ao poucos House começou a aumentar a velocidade, ate que ambos atingiram o clímax , House pode sentir os espasmos do corpo de Cuddy, e isso o fez sorrir internamente...  
House deitou ao lado dela, e ela aconchegou a cabeça no peito dele..., ele por sua vez buscou a mão dela e entrelaçou os dedos, uma na outra.

H: Ainda encaixa...

Cuddy sorriu com o comentário dele, e olhando nos olhos dele respondeu.

C: Sempre se encaixará...

_**É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
Participo do seu jogo  
Eu participo do seu jogo**_

-  
**Notas:** Primeira Musica. _O astrounauta de Marmore_. -** Nenhum de Nós.**  
Segunda Musica. _Fogo_ - **Capital Inicial .**  
-


	16. Capítulo 15

-

**But For Now - Epilogo**.

_Entendas algo, Nem tudo pode ser explicado. Nem tudo pode ser entendido. Mas tudo pode ser aceito. Aceite, e não procures explicação. Um dia as respostas simplesmente vêm..._

Cochilando na sua cadeira, House quase foi parar no chão, após uma tentava frustrada de tentar se acomodar na mesma. Se recompondo ele olhou para o relógio, e perguntava-se por que realmente Cuddy o havia feito acordar tão cedo antes de vir para o hospital.

Depois lembrou-se. Ela queria ir para a casa dela. Tomar banho no banheiro dela, e se arrumar no quarto dela. Como se ela não tivesse roupas na casa dele, como se a pia dele não estivesse cheia de cremes, loções, e potes e mais potes de coisas para o rosto.

Chegando a casa de Cuddy, a encontra com um sorriso lindo. A raiva, nesse momento, havia desaparecido. Ele entregou o capacete e rumou ao hospital.  
Ela teria uma reunião, e ele um longo papo com a poltrona dele.

Chegou a sua sala e se esparramou na poltrona. As persianas estavam fechadas, parecia que alguém realmente havia lido a sua mente... mas como nem tudo conspirava a seu favor logo escutou Foreman, Cameron e Chase entrando na sala de conferência. Tentou fazer aquilo virar fruto de sua imaginação, e agradeceu aos céus, quando minutos depois escutou os bips tocando. Novamente ele poderia tentar voltar a dormir.

Quase caindo da poltrona, resolveu se levantar e ligar o computador. Lá realmente teria algo para ele poder se divertir antes de ter que brincar de médico. Passeando por uns sites algo realmente o chamou atenção. Não, não era nenhum site de coisas impróprias... mas a repercussão de um acidente que havia acontecido a um ano e meio atrás.

O Jornal reportava a um acidente que marcara a sociedade, um avião havia caído, matando varias pessoas. Ate então não se sabia a causa do acidente.  
O que chamara a atenção de House, não era o acidente em si, mas a foto que estava ao lado. Sim, parecia e muito com Bonnie. House continuou lendo, afinal precisava tirar a dúvida, mas quando encontrou um dos depoimentos de familiares das vítimas, entrou em estado de choque.

_A Senhora Wartz. Que perdeu a Jovem filha Bonnie Wartz no acidente, diz ainda crer na justiça.__  
__"Minha filha perdeu a vida de forma trágica. Mas não foi a única. E esperamos veemente que haja justiça nesse acidente!"_

Quando House leu esse trecho, ficou sem reação, ficou olhando para a tela do computador praticamente sem piscar. Após uns minutos assimilando o que ocorrera, ele levantou-se e saiu de sua sala.

Cuddy se assustou quando viu o fantasma de House dentro da sala dela. Sim, fantasma, por que ele realmente estava muito pálido. Ele não sabia com falar para ela. Cuddy certamente o chamaria de louco e estúpido, afinal se alguém contasse isso, nem ele acreditaria.  
Mas como não parecer um idiota na frente dela? Bom isso era algo que ele não iria descobrir se não tentasse...

C: Parece que viu um fantasma...

Ele abriu a boca para tentar responder. Mas nada saiu. Então ele fitou o chão, e de forma calma, começou a pronunciar algumas palavras...

H: Acho que não... só eu ... quem viu...

Cuddy achou meio confuso o papo dele, mas se segurou para não rir da cara de assustado dele.

C: O que esta acontecendo?  
H: Eu sei que vou me arrepender amargamente do que vou dizer agora, mas... Bonnie. que esteve aqui... quando.. "tudo" aconteceu..  
C: Sim... o que, que tem?  
H: Então.. ela esteve, e não esteve ao mesmo tempo...  
C: Ok. Quantos vicodim tomou hoje?  
H: Não estou doidão... por mais que eu preferisse que eu estivesse.. mas...  
C: House. Fala logo.  
H: Oh! Deus.. Bonnie é um fantasma.  
C: O QUE?

Cuddy tentou de várias formas, não rir. Mas quando ele disse sobre fantasma ela não se agüentou e rolou de rir. A cara que ele fez foi de quem não aprovava a atitude dela. E ela aos poucos foi recompondo-se e voltando a encará-lo.

H: Por acaso você andou "navegando na Internet"?  
C: House, eu sou alguém que trabalha. Não tenho tempo para "navegar".  
H: Com o mundo nas mãos, e fica reclamando da falta de informação...

House andou ate ela. E mostrou a noticia que falava de Bonnie. Cuddy a princípio não quis acreditar, mas após ler tudo a notícia, ficou igual a House, completamente sem reação...

C: Então?  
H: Não sei o que dizer também... estamos loucos?  
C: Mas todos nós a vimos. Foreman, Chase, Cameron a trataram. Então todos estão loucos?  
H: EU SEI!  
C: House. Só tem um jeito de nós sabermos...

Um dia depois de verem a notícia, House e Cuddy, desembarcaram no aeroporto principal de Michigan. Procuraram um hotel e foram atrás de respostas.

_O acidente na época causou um grande alvoroço na cidade de Michigan, familiares desesperados por noticias e a procura de sobreviventes..._

House, soube que os pais de Bonnie ainda moravam na cidade, apesar do acidente ter deixado cicatrizes horríveis na vida de ambos, nenhum deles haviam conseguido sair da cidade.

_A cidade havia se mobilizado em prol das pessoas que estavam ali. familiares a procura de noticias..._

Cuddy, havia ficado no hotel, tentaria arrumar pistas por lá mesmo.  
Quase próximo ao horário de almoço, House voltou ao Hotel. Cuddy estava deitada cochilando. Ele não queria acordá-la mas era necessário. Ele havia conseguido ter uma pequena conversa com os pais de Bonnie, e precisava compartilhar com ela.  
Bem calmamente ele foi despertando-a.  
H: Falei com o Senhor e a Senhora Wartz. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar...  
C: O que eles disseram?  
H: O que o jornal reportou, tudo.  
C; Você falou alguma coisa? De termos a visto?  
H: Não...  
C: Fez bem... Vem descanse um pouco. Depois vamos almoçar.

House só fez que sim com a cabeça, e se acomodou na cama ao lado dela, automaticamente o corpo de Cuddy de acomodou sobre o corpo de House, deitando com a cabeça apoiada ao tronco dele, e a perna enlaçando-o. Uma nova mania havia se apoderado dela, a mão que ate então ficava posicionada no peito dele, agora ia direto para a cabeça, atrás da orelha e ficava brincando os fios de cabelos dele, tentando enrolar nos dedos... Uma mania que House com toda a certeza adorou.  
Ele tentou dormir, mas sua cabeça ainda estava a mil. Ele precisava colocar um ponto final nessa historia logo, senão certamente iria parar na ala psiquiátrica do hospital.

Sua mente ficou vagando por algum tempo. Ate que simplesmente apagou, e ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.

_O caso havia sido reaberto. O laudo das caixas preta, havia saído. E tinha constatado falha humana, com causa da tragédia. Uma falha a comunicação entre piloto com a torre, fez com que o avião caísse, e agora sim, as pessoas teriam a justiça que eles tanto pediram..._

Duas horas da tarde daquele mesmo dia, House e Cuddy estavam indo a caminho da casa dos pais de Bonnie. Após um almoço rápido eles seguiram rumo a uma resposta. Bom, pelo menos era isso que eles realmente precisavam...  
Estacionando o carro em frente a casa, House fitava firmemente a fitava firmemente, até que Cuddy o trouxe de seus pensamentos para a realidade.

C: Não é uma boa hora para querer voltar atrás.  
H: Não sou um homem de voltar a trás.  
C: então, esta pensando no que?  
H: Na loucura que estamos prestes a fazer...  
C: Não encaro isso como loucura.. e sim em um "esclarecimento"...  
H: Loucura. Seremos taxados de Loucos...  
C: Ela não precisa saber... que... A vimos.  
H: Não sei não...  
C: Vamos logo.

Os dois desceram do carro, e andaram ate a frente da porta. House hesitou em um momento, pensou em voltar atrás. Mas quando ouviu as batidas na porta que Cuddy havia dado, soube que era a verdadeira hora da verdade.

House apresentou Cuddy aos pais de Bonnie, e não soube por qual motivo, razão ou circunstância, a sua voz não se proferiu após as apresentações. Cuddy conduziu a conversa com uma magnitude admirável. Em momento algum disse algo sobre ter visto Bonnie. A dor da família ainda era grande. Não era preciso causar mais estragos, ele pensava consigo mesmo.

Pela casa, ainda havia muitas fotos de Bonnie espalhadas pelos cômodos. Imaginou a dor que eles sentiam. Mas não conseguiu classificar, imaginou que seria a mesma dor que ele iria sentir, caso um dia viesse a perde Cuddy.

Após muita conversa, House foi tirado de sua imaginação, pela voz de Cuddy o chamando para ir embora. Ele se despediu dos pais de Bonnie e seguiu rumo à porta.  
Ambos entraram no carro, em silencio. Aos poucos Cuddy foi dando as respostas que House precisava saber. Mas não teria coragem de perguntar.

C: Ela estava indo a NJ.

Uma pausa foi dada. Como ele não se pronunciou, ela continuou.

C: Estava indo nos visitar. Queria "reparar" os erros do passado.  
H: O que temos a ver com isso.  
C: Ela queria pedir perdão por tudo que havia feito.  
H: Espírito solidário? Não.. essa não é Bonnie.  
C: Ela estava doente. Sabia que ia morrer. Então...  
H: Mania de perdão... Só por que vai morrer. Quer pedir perdão. Soa meio falso não?  
C: HOUSE! ela morreu. Respeite.  
H: Mas é verdade.  
C: Respeito. É bom!

House manteve-se calado. E no meio do caminho para o hotel, resolveu fazer algo. Era a verdadeira prova que ele precisava.

C: aonde vamos?  
H: Já vai ver.

Parando o carro em frente ao cemitério de Michigan, House desceu do carro. Cuddy fez menção de ficar, no carro, mas ele fez um sinal para ela descer. Então com cuidado ela desceu e os dois caminharam juntos ate o tumulo de Bonnie.

Quando chegou em frente, a frase da inscrição da lapide, fez com que todas as duvidas dele cessassem.

_"Que um dia, eu possa concertar meus erros. E fazer deles um grande acerto"_

Cuddy abraçou House e ficou olhando-o. ate a hora que ele baixou o olhar para ela.

H: A 6 meses atrás, ela estava no hospital.  
C: A 6 meses atas, tudo mudou.  
H: A 6 meses atrás, você não estava assim.  
C: A 6 meses atrás, nos estamos começando a ficar assim.

Passando a mão sobre a barriga, Cuddy deu sorriso. Ela estava conseguindo realizar o sono dela, estava grávida de House, e dessa vez, ela sabia que _dessa vez_seria diferente.  
Dessa vez, os dois fariam tudo para dar certo.

H: Eu só queria entender como?  
C: "Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra, Horácio, do que pode sonhar tua vã filosofia"

House apenas sorriu. É definitivamente Willian Shakespeare, estava certo.  
Ambos saíram dali com a mesma impressão. De que a partir de agora, tudo seria diferente...


	17. Epílogo

**But For Now - Epilogo**.

_Entendas algo, Nem tudo pode ser explicado. Nem tudo pode ser entendido. Mas tudo pode ser aceito. Aceite, e não procures explicação. Um dia as respostas simplesmente vêm..._

Cochilando na sua cadeira, House quase foi parar no chão, após uma tentava frustrada de tentar se acomodar na mesma. Se recompondo ele olhou para o relógio, e perguntava-se por que realmente Cuddy o havia feito acordar tão cedo antes de vir para o hospital.

Depois lembrou-se. Ela queria ir para a casa dela. Tomar banho no banheiro dela, e se arrumar no quarto dela. Como se ela não tivesse roupas na casa dele, como se a pia dele não estivesse cheia de cremes, loções, e potes e mais potes de coisas para o rosto.

Chegando a casa de Cuddy, a encontra com um sorriso lindo. A raiva, nesse momento, havia desaparecido. Ele entregou o capacete e rumou ao hospital.  
Ela teria uma reunião, e ele um longo papo com a poltrona dele.

Chegou a sua sala e se esparramou na poltrona. As persianas estavam fechadas, parecia que alguém realmente havia lido a sua mente... mas como nem tudo conspirava a seu favor logo escutou Foreman, Cameron e Chase entrando na sala de conferência. Tentou fazer aquilo virar fruto de sua imaginação, e agradeceu aos céus, quando minutos depois escutou os bips tocando. Novamente ele poderia tentar voltar a dormir.

Quase caindo da poltrona, resolveu se levantar e ligar o computador. Lá realmente teria algo para ele poder se divertir antes de ter que brincar de médico. Passeando por uns sites algo realmente o chamou atenção. Não, não era nenhum site de coisas impróprias... mas a repercussão de um acidente que havia acontecido a um ano e meio atrás.

O Jornal reportava a um acidente que marcara a sociedade, um avião havia caído, matando varias pessoas. Ate então não se sabia a causa do acidente.  
O que chamara a atenção de House, não era o acidente em si, mas a foto que estava ao lado. Sim, parecia e muito com Bonnie. House continuou lendo, afinal precisava tirar a dúvida, mas quando encontrou um dos depoimentos de familiares das vítimas, entrou em estado de choque.

_A Senhora Wartz. Que perdeu a Jovem filha Bonnie Wartz no acidente, diz ainda crer na justiça.__  
__"Minha filha perdeu a vida de forma trágica. Mas não foi a única. E esperamos veemente que haja justiça nesse acidente!"_

Quando House leu esse trecho, ficou sem reação, ficou olhando para a tela do computador praticamente sem piscar. Após uns minutos assimilando o que ocorrera, ele levantou-se e saiu de sua sala.

Cuddy se assustou quando viu o fantasma de House dentro da sala dela. Sim, fantasma, por que ele realmente estava muito pálido. Ele não sabia com falar para ela. Cuddy certamente o chamaria de louco e estúpido, afinal se alguém contasse isso, nem ele acreditaria.  
Mas como não parecer um idiota na frente dela? Bom isso era algo que ele não iria descobrir se não tentasse...

C: Parece que viu um fantasma...

Ele abriu a boca para tentar responder. Mas nada saiu. Então ele fitou o chão, e de forma calma, começou a pronunciar algumas palavras...

H: Acho que não... só eu ... quem viu...

Cuddy achou meio confuso o papo dele, mas se segurou para não rir da cara de assustado dele.

C: O que esta acontecendo?  
H: Eu sei que vou me arrepender amargamente do que vou dizer agora, mas... Bonnie. que esteve aqui... quando.. "tudo" aconteceu..  
C: Sim... o que, que tem?  
H: Então.. ela esteve, e não esteve ao mesmo tempo...  
C: Ok. Quantos vicodim tomou hoje?  
H: Não estou doidão... por mais que eu preferisse que eu estivesse.. mas...  
C: House. Fala logo.  
H: Oh! Deus.. Bonnie é um fantasma.  
C: O QUE?

Cuddy tentou de várias formas, não rir. Mas quando ele disse sobre fantasma ela não se agüentou e rolou de rir. A cara que ele fez foi de quem não aprovava a atitude dela. E ela aos poucos foi recompondo-se e voltando a encará-lo.

H: Por acaso você andou "navegando na Internet"?  
C: House, eu sou alguém que trabalha. Não tenho tempo para "navegar".  
H: Com o mundo nas mãos, e fica reclamando da falta de informação...

House andou ate ela. E mostrou a noticia que falava de Bonnie. Cuddy a princípio não quis acreditar, mas após ler tudo a notícia, ficou igual a House, completamente sem reação...

C: Então?  
H: Não sei o que dizer também... estamos loucos?  
C: Mas todos nós a vimos. Foreman, Chase, Cameron a trataram. Então todos estão loucos?  
H: EU SEI!  
C: House. Só tem um jeito de nós sabermos...

Um dia depois de verem a notícia, House e Cuddy, desembarcaram no aeroporto principal de Michigan. Procuraram um hotel e foram atrás de respostas.

_O acidente na época causou um grande alvoroço na cidade de Michigan, familiares desesperados por noticias e a procura de sobreviventes..._

House, soube que os pais de Bonnie ainda moravam na cidade, apesar do acidente ter deixado cicatrizes horríveis na vida de ambos, nenhum deles haviam conseguido sair da cidade.

_A cidade havia se mobilizado em prol das pessoas que estavam ali. familiares a procura de noticias..._

Cuddy, havia ficado no hotel, tentaria arrumar pistas por lá mesmo.  
Quase próximo ao horário de almoço, House voltou ao Hotel. Cuddy estava deitada cochilando. Ele não queria acordá-la mas era necessário. Ele havia conseguido ter uma pequena conversa com os pais de Bonnie, e precisava compartilhar com ela.  
Bem calmamente ele foi despertando-a.  
H: Falei com o Senhor e a Senhora Wartz. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar...  
C: O que eles disseram?  
H: O que o jornal reportou, tudo.  
C; Você falou alguma coisa? De termos a visto?  
H: Não...  
C: Fez bem... Vem descanse um pouco. Depois vamos almoçar.

House só fez que sim com a cabeça, e se acomodou na cama ao lado dela, automaticamente o corpo de Cuddy de acomodou sobre o corpo de House, deitando com a cabeça apoiada ao tronco dele, e a perna enlaçando-o. Uma nova mania havia se apoderado dela, a mão que ate então ficava posicionada no peito dele, agora ia direto para a cabeça, atrás da orelha e ficava brincando os fios de cabelos dele, tentando enrolar nos dedos... Uma mania que House com toda a certeza adorou.  
Ele tentou dormir, mas sua cabeça ainda estava a mil. Ele precisava colocar um ponto final nessa historia logo, senão certamente iria parar na ala psiquiátrica do hospital.

Sua mente ficou vagando por algum tempo. Ate que simplesmente apagou, e ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.

_O caso havia sido reaberto. O laudo das caixas preta, havia saído. E tinha constatado falha humana, com causa da tragédia. Uma falha a comunicação entre piloto com a torre, fez com que o avião caísse, e agora sim, as pessoas teriam a justiça que eles tanto pediram..._

Duas horas da tarde daquele mesmo dia, House e Cuddy estavam indo a caminho da casa dos pais de Bonnie. Após um almoço rápido eles seguiram rumo a uma resposta. Bom, pelo menos era isso que eles realmente precisavam...  
Estacionando o carro em frente a casa, House fitava firmemente a fitava firmemente, até que Cuddy o trouxe de seus pensamentos para a realidade.

C: Não é uma boa hora para querer voltar atrás.  
H: Não sou um homem de voltar a trás.  
C: então, esta pensando no que?  
H: Na loucura que estamos prestes a fazer...  
C: Não encaro isso como loucura.. e sim em um "esclarecimento"...  
H: Loucura. Seremos taxados de Loucos...  
C: Ela não precisa saber... que... A vimos.  
H: Não sei não...  
C: Vamos logo.

Os dois desceram do carro, e andaram ate a frente da porta. House hesitou em um momento, pensou em voltar atrás. Mas quando ouviu as batidas na porta que Cuddy havia dado, soube que era a verdadeira hora da verdade.

House apresentou Cuddy aos pais de Bonnie, e não soube por qual motivo, razão ou circunstância, a sua voz não se proferiu após as apresentações. Cuddy conduziu a conversa com uma magnitude admirável. Em momento algum disse algo sobre ter visto Bonnie. A dor da família ainda era grande. Não era preciso causar mais estragos, ele pensava consigo mesmo.

Pela casa, ainda havia muitas fotos de Bonnie espalhadas pelos cômodos. Imaginou a dor que eles sentiam. Mas não conseguiu classificar, imaginou que seria a mesma dor que ele iria sentir, caso um dia viesse a perde Cuddy.

Após muita conversa, House foi tirado de sua imaginação, pela voz de Cuddy o chamando para ir embora. Ele se despediu dos pais de Bonnie e seguiu rumo à porta.  
Ambos entraram no carro, em silencio. Aos poucos Cuddy foi dando as respostas que House precisava saber. Mas não teria coragem de perguntar.

C: Ela estava indo a NJ.

Uma pausa foi dada. Como ele não se pronunciou, ela continuou.

C: Estava indo nos visitar. Queria "reparar" os erros do passado.  
H: O que temos a ver com isso.  
C: Ela queria pedir perdão por tudo que havia feito.  
H: Espírito solidário? Não.. essa não é Bonnie.  
C: Ela estava doente. Sabia que ia morrer. Então...  
H: Mania de perdão... Só por que vai morrer. Quer pedir perdão. Soa meio falso não?  
C: HOUSE! ela morreu. Respeite.  
H: Mas é verdade.  
C: Respeito. É bom!

House manteve-se calado. E no meio do caminho para o hotel, resolveu fazer algo. Era a verdadeira prova que ele precisava.

C: aonde vamos?  
H: Já vai ver.

Parando o carro em frente ao cemitério de Michigan, House desceu do carro. Cuddy fez menção de ficar, no carro, mas ele fez um sinal para ela descer. Então com cuidado ela desceu e os dois caminharam juntos ate o tumulo de Bonnie.

Quando chegou em frente, a frase da inscrição da lapide, fez com que todas as duvidas dele cessassem.

_"Que um dia, eu possa concertar meus erros. E fazer deles um grande acerto"_

Cuddy abraçou House e ficou olhando-o. ate a hora que ele baixou o olhar para ela.

H: A 6 meses atrás, ela estava no hospital.  
C: A 6 meses atrás, tudo mudou.  
H: A 6 meses atrás, você não estava assim.  
C: A 6 meses atrás, nos estamos começando a ficar assim.

Passando a mão sobre a barriga, Cuddy deu sorriso. Ela estava conseguindo realizar o sono dela, estava grávida de House, e dessa vez, ela sabia que _dessa vez_seria diferente.  
Dessa vez, os dois fariam tudo para dar certo.

H: Eu só queria entender como?  
C: "Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra, Horácio, do que pode sonhar tua vã filosofia"

House apenas sorriu. É definitivamente Willian Shakespeare, estava certo.  
Ambos saíram dali com a mesma impressão. De que a partir de agora, tudo seria diferente...

**Nota da Autora: **Finalmente chegou ao fim, espero que vocês tenham gostado assim com eu gostei de escrever, peço desculpas pela demora, a fic já estava pronta, mas meu computador resolveu não funcionar e eu tive que ir atrás do site onde eu havia postado primeiramente, por isso que demorei.

obrigada por todos os comentários e carinhos, e até a proxima.


End file.
